Nightfall
by Luna Iveala
Summary: Talia Al Ghul has tried everything to bring Batman to her side, but neither her passion or their son would make that happen. If Batman wouldn't love her, then at least she would make him submit to her. And Nightwing is the means for that. Cover Image doesn't belong to me. Characters: Nightwing, Batgirl, Batman, Damian/Robin, Talia - Genre: Supernatural/Action/Investigation
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction. Nightwing or other Batman's characters don't belong to me. And the cover image is not mine as well. Have fun!**

* * *

Nightwing couldn't have imagined that one of his investigations, concerning a small gunrunning gang in Blüdhaven, would soon lead to a major arms trafficking business in Gothan. And if that was not troublesome enough, the mob was being led by Penguin himself. However, for his luck, Batman and Robin were there to help him finish this case.

He didn't keep track of the time, since it was a long day of search and surveillance of Penguin's thugs, but by the look of the movement of the streets, he could say that it was at least before midnight. The flat where he was standing on was not that high, but from its roof, Nightwing had a nice view of that neighborhood. The glowing lights coming from the high buildings in Gothan's downtown illuminated that cloudy night, bringing some bliss to a place that usually is plagued by a sense of melancholy. When he was up high like that, things seemed less complicated for him. It's not only the cars and people that looked smaller from that perspective, so do problems. Pain. Loss. Things shed some of their gravity. And that was what Grayson has always tried to do: shed some of his gravity.

"Have they arrived yet?" asks a cold voice coming from behind Nightwing. He didn't need to see its owner to recognize that it is from Batman.

"You know, I don't blame Gordon for complaining about this trait of yours. It really can get into your nerves after some time. And unfortunately I only came to realize that after I quit being your sidekick and became Nightwing." he chuckles "Looking back now I kinda feel sorry for Gordon for all those times that we sneaked on him just to meet him." a smiling Nightwing turned around to find out that his talk didn't affect the slightest his mentor and son. Not surprisingly, Batman was not known for his sense of humor and has always kept his mind into his work. And Damian was the same, pitifully. Like father, like son, sighes Dick.

"Just answer father's question, Grayson" hisses Robin.

"Sheesh, it's good to see you too kid." Nightwing was now looking at a grumpy teenage Robin with crossed arms. Even though Damian would throw some fits and be insufferable, Dick knew that in his heart he was a kind boy. He was even more convinced of that after seeing it for himself, while working together with Damian when he was temporarily in Batman's place. Since then their relationship has developed to be like brothers.

"I've been watching them for some time, but there was no significant change in their movements. According with your sources Bats, they should have been here half an hour ago. Are you su..."

Sounds of brakes from a truck interrupt Dick. The trio then looks at the warehouse just below them, where a van has just parked in front of a closed roller shutter. In the next seconds, two armed men comes out of the vehicle and approaches three guys that were keeping watch of the place since Nightwing's arrival.

"So, who wants to have the honor?" Nightwing was still in a festive mood.

"We need to disable them swiftly before they open the door, or they will swarm us even before we get to Penguin. Let's move." Batman doesn't wait for their reply and takes the lead, jumping out of the roof with the assistance of his grapple hook. Nightwing and Damian comply without exchanging glances or saying anything, just following Batman to the warehouse in the same manner as his.

However, the trio didn't notice that someone was watching them as well from a room, inside a building just next to them. Using a pair of binoculars, the man could observe Nightwing from a safe distance, keeping his presence unnoticed even by the world's greatest detective. After all, his efforts would have been a waste of time If he was caught right now. Even so, he couldn't stop feeling somewhat disappointed: if he was a little bit earlier, and got there before Batman and Robin's arrival, he would have been done with his mission by now. And he couldn't afford another failure or _she_ wouldn't be so tolerant this time.

He still didn't understand how he was caught in the middle of that situation. His traits are as common and plain as any man that you would see walking around the streets. A short dark hair, dark eyes and an average height are some of the ways to describe him. He didn't have any tattoo or scar that would make him stand out of the crowd, and even so, he ever tried to keep a low profile. However, all that caution was wasted, since he was found out anyway and has fallen prey to _her_.

The man drops the binocular on a small desk next to him and takes out a smartphone from one of his pockets.

"It's me. I have found Nightwing again, but this time he is with Batman and Robin. The deal was to get to Nightwing, not the Dark Knight and his sidekick as well. I don't know If I will be able to stick to the plan with those two around."

"You _will_ If you wish to see your wife again, Mr. Rayland." answers an impatient female voice.

"How am I supposed to approach Nightwing alone if Batman and Robin don't leave his side?!"

"The desperate ones always make their opportunities, Mr Rayland. Nightwing may be working with Batman at this moment, but he is no longer his sidekick. He flies solo by now, so you just need to keep an eye on him until he decides to soar again."

"You are going to release her as soon as give you the news, right?"

"Rest assured, I am a woman of my word. I'll keep my part of the deal as long as you keep yours. And remember: don't exchange words with him, just play your part. Nightwing must not have any slightest clue that can eventually lead him or Batman to whom is behind this plan. Understood?"

"Right."

"And Mr. Rayland?"

"Yes?"

"If I come to know, and I can assure you that I will, that you have lied to me, it's not just your wife's life that is gonna be in danger. By now you must have understood that there is not a single corner in this world that you and your spouse can hide without me finding you. Thus, if you and your beloved wish to grow old together, make sure that you will stick to the plan until the end. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

The woman didn't reply then and the man called Rayland could finally end that gruesome call. When he grasps the binocular and takes a look at the scene again, Batman, Robin and Nightwing have had already left the guards unconscious and were now trying to invade the warehouse through one of its windows. Rayland wasn't sure if he would be able to "make his opportunity" today, but maybe if he was lucky, Batman and Robin would part ways with Nightwing as soon as they solve this and leave him unaccompanied for some time. Even if it were for just some minutes, it would be enough for him.

With that thought in mind, Rayland left the binocular on the desk. He was determined to leave that small and dark room to do what he must. Still, a lingering feeling of remorse wasn't leaving him to be. He felt sorry for the hero, especially after last time, when he saw Nightwing in action, rescuing those innocent people from a building in fire. But if he desired to see his wife at his side again, he must comply to that crazy bitch orders. Even if the guilt would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Kill them, you imbeciles!"

A loud whistling and several bullets fills the air, demanding Batman, Robin and Nightwing to use all their agility and acrobatics to avoid them. Penguin was giving orders from behind his goons, as usual. Courage was not one of his fortes.

With so many men shooting them, it was not safe to prolong the situation and wait for their munitions to end, so Batman quickly threw some of his smoke pellets in the middle of the group. Fazed by the sudden smokescreen, the thugs have stopped shooting, looking desperately around them in an attempt to locate Batman and his companions. And just like that, kicks, blows and screams of pain are heard from all directions, making it difficult for them to know where to shoot in that blinding smoke without hitting each other. Amidst that mess, Penguin was now desperate trying to think in a way to delay Batman and get away from that place with at least some of his goods that were still in the van. However, by each minute, less and less screams were being heard and Penguin was getting more tempted to lose some of his investment than losing his time in Arkham again. Finally, he decides to run away from that place empty handed; for now, he wasn't prepared to face the Dark Knight or even get past him to get to the truck.

It is then that a escrima stick comes flying out of the smoke and hit Penguin's legs, making him tumble hard on the floor. With the screams gone, the smoke was finally dissipating, revealing the owner of the stick.

"Leaving early already? But the show is not over yet." says a triumphant Nightwing. Behind him, Batman and Robin were coming out of the smoke, leaving several unconscious bodies around them. Penguin was panting on his knees, giving his back to the trio, but still holding his umbrella in one of his hands. Hearing that statement from Nightwing made the memories of Arkham flood his mind, making him clench his umbrella in response, infuriated.

"The show is over when I say so, you bastard!" A metallic sound comes from Penguin when he quickly tries to cut Nightwing's guts with his umbrella, revealing a hidden blade attached to its tip. Yet, Nightwing was prepared for that and dodged it just in the nick of time. When cornered, Penguin would even fight for his life, but he usually doesn't change his fighting style, making him predictable sometimes, just like now. Even so he still had to be careful. Penguin was now savagely trying to stab Nightwing, while the hero was forced to use boxing sidesteps to dodge his attacks. Dick knew that he just needed to wait for a mistake from Penguin and it would be over. It is that or when his stamina starts to take a toll on him; any of these two would give him an opening. Batman and Robin were watching Nightwing, knowing that he was more than capable to handle Penguin all by himself under those circumstances, but even so, they were observing them closely. If anything happened they would be there to help him.

It was then that Penguin has fakes a slash, stopping it in the middle of the air just before hitting Nightwing. Next, he quickly gives him a sweep kick, making the hero fall on the ground.

"You underestimate me too much, lad." Penguin's exasperation was even more obvious with his face twisted in fury "You and the bat. But this time I will make sure that this will cost you greatly!" he was pointing the tip of its blade next to Nightwing's face, yet he doesn't see any sign of desperation on it, adding more fuel to his fury.

"And that's your problem, Penguin. You are always thinking about costs instead of lives. But the payback always come for scums like you. And today is the day!" And Nightwing has indeed payed him back with the same coin, when he swiftly uses a sweep kick on Penguin's legs and makes him fall besides him. Rapidly he closes his legs on his and moves on Penguin's body to give him a ground and pound. Finishing the move with a rear naked choke, Nightwing was finally able to immobilize the gangster. Penguin tried to struggle, but he wasn't even able to curse him back.

"All settled." sighes Nightwing "We just need to let them ready for Gordon and we are done."

* Tt* "You were careless, Nightwing. I would have finished him faster and better." Damian was now kneeling down next to Penguin's face, feeling disgusted after looking closely at the avian look of the villain. His pointy nose was not helping it as well.

"Modest as ever, I see" Nightwing was not saying that out of annoyance, but just teasing him. Damian's behavior was not new to him after all.

"We need to tie the rest of them before Gordon arrives." Batman had to make them focus on the matter "I've already called him and I was told that there is an urgent call, but he is almost finished. It can take a while until he arrives, therefore he will need us to take a look after them until he comes."

"Babysitting. Great." retorts an annoyed Robin.

It took them some minutes until they have tied all the thugs together, including Penguin, but there were no problems during the task. Batman and the others then decides to move the group to outside of the warehouse, next to the van loaded with illegal high caliber guns.

"And this is the last of them." says Nightwing while finishing a knot on a pair of tied hands behind a man's back.

"Can't we just leave them, Batman?" Damian's patience didn't change much since the end of the fight. He has always hated to waste his time with a job that anyone with half a brain could do.

"We can't risk leaving them alone for a long time, even with them tied up by now. However, the main motive is the truck. We can't just leave a van full of high caliber guns waiting to be picked up on the street."

"Great!" sarcastically replies Robin.

At that instant, as if responding to Damian's laments, a phone rings. It was Batman's. But before he picks it up, he makes sure that he is keeping a safe distance from the mob.

 _"Master Bruce, we have just received a signal from Batgirl. It seems that she is having some issues with Black Mask that requires your attention, sir."_

"Hm." grunts Batman "I've made clear that her mission was only to observe and get information, any intervention was out of question."

 _"I'm sure that something must have happened, sir. She is not impulsive as a boy that we know."_

"Hey, I've heard that, Pennyworth!" rasps Robin. He was walking to Batman's direction and being followed by Dick. But Batman simply ignored the boy.

"Penny-One, send the address to the Batmobile GPS, I'm going."

"You mean _we_ are going, father."

"Not now, Robin. This isn't going to be as easy as it was today with Penguin. Stay here with Nightwing and wait for Gordon. After you are done, you both can go back to the mansion and wait for me and Batgirl."

"I'm being underused here! You well know that Nightwing can take care of this alone!"

"We don't have time for this." Batman couldn't avoid to cover his eyes with his fingers. That kid always wants to get involved in every dangerous mess that he gets into, specially when it meant to risk his life.

"Batman, If you don't mind a suggestion, I think that you really should take Robin with you. You know that he is not much into team work when he is like this."

"I've been through worse than that and you know it!" adds a resolute Robin.

"We _really_ don't have time for this." sighes a frustrated Batman. Batgirl's signal was now coming from his communicator and getting louder by each second, as a reminder of the urgency "Ok, get into the car. We are both going." a tenuous, but sly smile shows on Robin's face while he gets past Batman "Nightwing, I leave the rest for you."

"Aye, boss!"

At once, Batman rushes to the Batmobile's driver seat, with Damian sitting besides him. He promptly starts the car and drive it quickly out of that street, leaving the loud and screeching sounds of its tires to Nightwing and the mob.

"You know, I didn't catch up everything, but I could hear that boy yelling all the way from here. I don't know how Batman manage to deal with a such cocky brat. That's why I hate kids." said Penguin.

"Just shut up, Penguin. Don't force me to gag you."

"Alright, alright, birdie. I'm done. I have been through this many times, enough to already know how you and the bat play this game."

That seemed enough for him as Nightwing walks to the van. Its then that he decides to keep his watch while laying his back on the side of that vehicle. However, as soon as he does it, his thoughts hurries to Barbara. He was now hoping that she was well until Bruce and Damian caught up to her. If for instance Gordon arrives earlier than they initially though, he would join them as fast as possible. Unfortunately, there wasn't any police siren announcing that right now, unless for some low metallic noises coming from what sounded like trash cans, just across the street. Nightwing was left to guess that it was a rat or some other critter, since the lights of that side were not working, making it hard to spot anything from where he was.

But what happened next was so unexpected to Nightwing that even in his wildest dreams he wouldn't have foreseen it. Out of blue, something huge jumps out of the darkness across the street and lands on him. Nightwing couldn't avoid to fall and lay down on the ground, being pushed down by the weightiness of his mysterious attacker.

"What the…?!"

Pressing his chest against the ground, a huge and black furry creature snarls furiously at him. Its appearance was of a wolf-man, with its head, mouth and teeth looking pretty much like of a wolf, but with the rest of its body being somewhat humanoid. The large animal didn't mind the screams of horror and fear coming from the criminals, as its claws pierces on Nightwing's chest and flesh, making him answer in a painful scream.

Strangely enough, the creature raises one of his arms. That arm in particular was bleeding intensely, with even some of it falling on his chest. Dick didn't want to waste time trying to understand what the hell was happening, and instinctively uses one of his arms to take a smoke pellet out of his uniform. With all his force, he threw it on that werewolf's eyes, making the beast immediately stands up in an angry roar and writhes in pain.

While the werewolf was contorting in agony, Dick made sure to keep some distance as fast as he could; that way he could catch his breath and evaluate the opponent better. However other screams suddenly join those of that beast.

"Don't you dare leave us here and let us become some monster's fodder, Nightwing!" yells Penguin. He didn't need to remind him of that, but still it was funny to see that when your life depends on someone, you easily remember that person's name and out of nowhere shows some respect to him. Even if Penguin and his thugs didn't deserve his help, he would do so. Their lives were now his responsibility, and letting them die like that would be no different of killing them.

Suddenly, the werewolf makes a louder roar, trying to make his wobbly movements steadier and focus on Nightwing. Dick grasps firmly his escrima sticks, preparing for a counter attack. He had faced metahumans, aliens and other inhuman creatures before, enough to know that to win against an opponent that is stronger than you, you need to use his force against him. Besides, big beasts like that presumably are not that fast.

But "presumably" still had a chance to be wrong. And how mistaken he was as that animal fist comes to prove him, sending Nightwing flying to a wall and making him spit some blood as result. It was fast. Inhumanly fast. Even though the beast was still a bit disoriented and keeping its distance, coughing and tearing as a result of the smoke pellet, it would take time to get used to that speed, if he would ever be able to manage it anyway. He then takes the last of his pellets right away and throws it on the ground, next to himself. If Dick couldn't face him off directly, at least he could use the blindness to his advantage and incapacitate it. And it seemed to be working, as he notices that the beast now blindly walking amidst the smoke, attempting to locate him. Now he just needed to move next to it swiftly and smoothly, and…

Was that a sniffing?

 _Oh, fu…!_ And the next thing Nightwing sees are huge jaws showing out of the smoke, revealing its sharp teeth eager to bite off his left shoulder. Dick tries to move out of its way, but he was not that fast, and the beast bites his arm instead, spurring his blood as it tightens its jaws. The pain was so astonishing that he couldn't avoid a scream, letting go of his escrima sticks out of distress. And as if that was a signal, the werewolf takes Grayson by its arm, leading him with its jaws and claws to a wall behind them. Nightwing then tries everything to get off of its grasp: he punches his eyes and his neck, and even kicks it, but all of that doesn't even faze the animal; it was determined to keep its hold on him. To make things worse, the more he struggled, the more the beast would answer it with a tighter clench of its jaws and claws against his flesh, making Dick contort in pain. The adrenaline was not doing its job, as the sharp pain was coursing through all his body, stinging it in the process.

It is then that he feels the hard and cold wall against his back. The creature was pushing him against it, trying to immobilize for a reason that Dick couldn't even fathom. Still, he had to fight back, no matter what. He had to survive, at least to know if Babs and the rest of his family were safe.

It is then that his thoughts are interrupted while he sees the werewolf takes off the weight of its wounded arm out of him. The next thing that Nightwing feels is that huge and furred arm pressing against his mouth. He could feel the warmth and the steel taste from that blood in his mouth, but even so he still was fighting against it, using all of his strength to not drink it. Feeling that struggle, the werewolf abruptly uses its other hand to push Nightwing's jaw up, making him jerk and forcing him to drink that creature's blood.

If that was not confusing enough, as soon as that beast is done, it releases him, for Dick's utter surprise. He was left on the ground, panting on his knees and with a lightheaded feeling.

"I'm sorry" mutteres the creature, punching Nightwing before he could even recover. Once done, the werewolf stood there for a moment, looking at the unconscious young man with guilty eyes. He could now flee without the need to worry of being followed, and finish his business once and for all.

Quickly he jumps on to the fire escape above him and climbs them up, making his way through the roofs of the buildings around him. Still, he didn't need to run for long. Two blocks later he was already descending quietly from one of the buildings, landing smoothly next to some garbage. There he grabbed a sack and opens it, revealing some clothes and other stuff. Putting his right hand inside of it, he soon reaches a smartphone and makes a call.

"It's Rayland. It's done."

"That's what I was looking forward to hear from you tonight, Mr. Rayland. I knew that some encouragement would prove to be productive." calmly but coldly replies a female voice.

"I did my part of the deal, now it's your turn. Where is my wife?" cutting the chase, Rayland asks impatiently.

"I'll send you the address to this number. She will be there in about one hour. Be sure to get there as soon as you can, you know that Gothan's streets at night are not safe for a lady, especially if she is a human. After all, I don't want you to blame me for not keeping my word." With those last words, the woman hangs up. There was nothing noteworthy left to be said between them. If he wasn't lying, her plan would then finally begin to take its course. It was just a matter of time now.

"Enlighten me of how the employment of my men and resources in this fashion will turn out to be productive, Talia." Ras Al Ghul had just caught up to Talia's conversation, walking towards her through a huge and luxurious room.

"Your resources were already wasted when you have tracked down that werewolf, father. I'm just putting them to use, instead of releasing him as you had initially intended."

"What I do with my wealth is only of my concern, Talia. You well know that my researches aren't always fruitful."

"You mean not for you. But for me... I've seen a unique opportunity."

Ras sighed in frustration "Your obsession for the detective is endless, Talia. I've watched you trying to make him love you through Jason Todd, and when your efforts proved to be in vain, you took advantage of Damian to draw him to you, what not surprisingly, didn't show any results until now. I was hopeful that by now all those foiled plans of yours would make you forget this pathetic idea of making him forcefully love you."

"And it did, father" Talia didn't mind seeing Ras raising one of his eyebrows "If I can't make him love me, at least I will make him play by my hands. Before long, I will show him that I'm the only one able to cure the predicament that soon is gonna plague one of his precious sons." Talia then walks past Ras Al Ghul, going towards the huge opened door.

"And if I can prolong his suffering, the better. Quid pro quo, father." with that, Talia then leaves the sumptuous room, while still giving her back to him. But Ras didn't need to see her face to know that she was probably smiling at that statement.

* * *

 **No, this is not going to be some silly and strange werewolf story that you usually see around here. At least I will try my best to not let it be. I've seen a lack of interesting and cool stories about this theme when involving Nightwing, and after reading the Dr. Strange arc in the comics, I've got inspired to write one like this. It has always been fun for me to write stories where we see the hero struggle from within, or making them face some unexpected situations that you would never read in the comics or see in a movie. Because besides being psychologically interesting, it's not as easy to foresee the results as in good x bad stories. Of course, it's gonna have some fun parts as well, specially concerning Nightwing's relationship with Damian. And yeah, Barbara is gonna be there for him as well.**

 **Even Batdad will have his time around here, but I don't want him to be too out of the character as I've seen in so many Batdads before. Of course I can let it be a little "cheesy" for the fun sake, but not that much that you wouldn't say that that is not Batman. Those who read the comics, and not only watch the movies, know that Bruce tries to be a good father. In his way of course, but he at least tries. Hell, that becomes even more obvious if you read Batman and Robin comics and discover that he is sometimes overprotective when it comes to raise Damian.**

 **Even though I'm way more into StarxNight, I needed someone to support him all the time and at the same time keep the story simple. I didn't want to write a big fanfic involving him in a huge Teen Titans plus Nightwing plus Batman plot, with lots of characters and making them face off lots of villains. That's because Starfire is always involved with the Teen Titans, when she is not busy being their leader, and it would be impossible to insert her here without involving them. That's why I've chosen Barbara for this supportive role. Who knows, maybe next time I will write one fanfic with a mistery theme, with Starfire being his girfriend, cuz yeah, in my opinion they are one of the best couples of all DC universe. I can already imagine some funny scenes showing her lack of knowledge of our language expressions and her misunderstandings of our earthling culture :p**

 **And that's it. That's the end of the first chapter, thx for reading it and I hope that you all liked it. If you did (or not) please, leave a review so that I may know your opinions and thoughts. Is this a promising story, or a disappointing one? Please, let me know. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I will get to finish this story ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

At first he feels the soft and smooth touch of the blanket. Upon opening his eyes then, Nightwing recognizes the luxurious chandelier above him: he was in his room in the manor, laying down on his bed. And the lights coming from the window indicated that it was morning already. He then instinctively tries to prop himself up on his elbows, forcing his body to sit upright on the bed. But he soon regrets it while wave of pain and dizziness overcomes him, forcing him to lay back again or face the increasing sensation of ache and sickness. Nightwing decides then to have a better look at himself before trying to stand up again: shirtless, he could see that his left upper arm was all bandaged by some blood spotted cloth strips. His chest and right shoulder were bandaged as well, but there were not so much bleeding as there was on his left arm. Puzzled, he tries to remember what happened and how he got there, but his memories were somewhat fuzzy. He remembers of keeping watch on Penguin and his thugs last night, but what came next…

"Master Richard, are you awake already?" with a concerned face, Alfred was entering the room, holding a silver tray with what Dick recognized as clean white cloth strips.

"Alfred, how..." the young man tried to stand up again, but a sharp feeling of pain stings all over his body, making him flinch. Despite that he manages to at least remain sitting upright.

"Master Richard, you shouldn't push yourself too much. You are still badly injured after the incident from yesterday's night." Alfred's concerning eyes were looking upon Dick, begging him to not be stubborn on this matter.

"What happened?"

"We are not sure about all the details yet, Master Richard, but when commissioner Gordon arrived at your location, he found you laying unconscious, badly injured. He was about to send you to a hospital when Master Bruce and the others showed up and decided to bring you here. It seems that they have tried to contact you, but your communicator didn't answer. You were really lucky that they were close enough to your location to get there in time, sir."

"Where is he now, Alfred?"

"Master Bruce is checking the CCTV recordings in the cave in an attempt to clarify what happened to you and who was your mysterious attacker. It seems that you have faced a vicious opponent this time. Can you recall what happened last night?"

Grayson takes some seconds to think about it, in an attempt to get a clear answer, but frustration soon comes out as a sigh.

"Most of it is still hazy and muddled, Alfred… everything went so fast. I remember that I was keeping an eye on the mob and the truck, but then, out of nowhere, something huge attacked me... Since I woke up, I'm trying to remember the details. But..."

"Hm… that's what I suspected." Alfred gets closer to the young man, trying to observe his head closely. It took him only some seconds to confirm his conjecture. "A broken left arm, lacerations and several bruises, and now a concussion." Alfred sighes. He ever tries to keep his composure and not let his sense of guilt get even more evident, but it is still as difficult as it ever was when all that vigilantism career of them began. It was always painful for him to see those boys get back injured. To make things worse, even after he patched them up, he would still have to watch them doing it again and again, being a silent testimony of all their tribulations. Still, heartbreaking as it is, he would do it as many times as necessary, as long as he is still needed.

Alfred tries to shake off these thoughts: more important matters were now at hand and he needed to focus.

"Unfortunately you will need to remain in observation for at least 48 hours, master Richard. And now that the worse is gone and you are awake, a hard splint will be mandatory for that left arm of yours, sir."

"Hm… it was that bad, uh?"

"And I hope it not gets worse." says Bruce, who was just entering the room alongside Barbara and Damian, but differently from these last two, he was still wearing his suit. However his cowl was down, laying behind his neck. The young man notices that there was a tablet in one of Batman's hands.

"Dick, you've finally woke up!" says Barbara while getting closer to him and sitting on the bed. If she could, she would have hugged him, but she wouldn't dare to risk open his wounds "You don't know how glad I'm that you have made it. When we got there I was so terrified that the worse could have happened, I..." tears start coming as she struggles to finish the sentence. The remembrance of yesterday was still fresh in her mind. That vision of his body laying there, on all that blood… even the thought of losing him again was terribly overwhelming. Once more she wouldn't be there to save him, once more she would have to…

"Shh… it's okay, Babs. I'm sorry that I've worried you." he gently holds her hands, caressing them affably. Once more Barbara had to worry about his safety and he was hating himself for that. He thought that keeping the lie about his death to everyone while working for Spyral would have been the last time that he would make his family heartbroken, but here he was, making Babs cry once more.

Damian on another hand was still standing next to Batman, wondering when that unproductive flirt would end and they would finally get to the point. This kind of scene would ever get him somewhat annoyed. After all, courtships were unnecessary and fruitless distractions. But what he didn't want to admit is that deep down he agreed with Gordon. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to attend another funeral of his. He wasn't sure how he would manage it doing it by a second time and deal with the loneliness again. Because in times like this, of uncertainty, his life was ever a raft in a stormy sea. And the thought that he would lose even that has shaken him once more when he saw his bloodied brother's body on the ground.

"I've been checking the recordings from last night and I came to a detail in particular that I must clarify with you, Dick." cuts off Batman.

Nightwing was familiar with that gloomy tone of voice, and he wasn't liking it. It has always meant bad news.

"But first, I need to ask: do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"No, but I'm trying. Some flashes and feelings come to my mind… but it's quite confusing yet. I'm still trying to process everything." sighes Grayson.

Batman then crosses his arms "Dick, what I'm about to tell you may be surprising or not, depending of what you came across during all these years as Nightwing or working for the Spyral. Since you have never been able to see one of those as your time as Robin, it may..."

"Come on Bruce, you are starting to freak me out here. Please, cut to the chase." Dick nervously chuckles.

"Very well then. Have you ever heard of werewolves, Dick?" finally asks Bruce.

"Wait, what?" Not just Dick, but Barbara and Alfred were quite surprised as well. None of them were expecting that kind of question, none besides Damian, who curiously doesn't show any response.

"From your reaction I assume that you don't."

"Only if you are talking about tales and movies."

"Unfortunately I'm not."

Dick knew that Batman never jokes and that made him even more perplexed than before. It was not new to him that monsters and stuff like that existed, but werewolves?

"Look, Bruce. Like you said, I've been through a lot since my time as Robin and I know that monsters, mutants and metahumans are not something new for us. But werewolves? I've never heard of them being real. Sorry, you will have to make that clearer for me, because that's kinda hard to swallow." Dick was skeptical. Maybe Batman has meant a mutant wolf-man instead of a real werewolf, or something like that.

"But they are real, Dick." and Batman doesn't even flinch when Dick shows his astonishment "I'm not surprised that you didn't know that. There are just a few of them around the world and even with them being so rare, I was able to see them in just two occasions. The fact that they can change shape to humans make them quite concealable and hard to be spotted. So it's not surprising that even some heroes don't know about this."

"Wait… hold on, please." that makes Batman raise one of his eyebrows "If what you are telling me is true, then what that has to do with me?" Bruce remains silent for some seconds, as if he knew what was coming for "Wait, don't tell me that…?"

"Your aggressor was a werewolf, Dick."

Grayson moans while he covers his face with his hand. Everyone else remained silent, and though Bruce and Damian were trying to keep their calm, that was not the case with Barbara and Alfred. They were bewildered, yet silent, since the shock didn't let them know what to say at that moment. And for Dick, everything that he heard until now was so unbelievable, yet, there was Bruce standing in front of him, as serious as ever.

"Now what? I'm gonna change into a werewolf? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" though he sounded desperate, he still had hope that he would hear otherwise.

"And that's what I came to clarify with you. Not everything is like the legends. Bites and scratches are not responsible per se for the transformation. For that, the subject must have had contact with the blood of the carrier, orally or by any other fluid contact with open wounds. Since we've brought you here I've been checking the recordings in an attempt to not just discover your aggressor identity but eventually find any clue that would lead me to him or at least uncover any detail that would help me reveal his motivations."

"And what you have found?" Dick was a little calmer after hearing that, but still quite anxious.

"The quality of the recordings are poor and adding the fact that it happened at night, the situation gets worse. The smoke from your pellets that you have used during the fight didn't help as well. And even after using the computer cave, it didn't get me far enough to see all the details. Yet, I've managed to see something uncommon that we need to clear up in order to know if you are indeed infected or not. Here, let me show you." Bruce then draws near to Dick, getting besides him and sitting on a chair next to his bed.

Holding the tablet for him, Bruce turns it on, showing the recording that he has just talked about. At first, Dick wasn't recalling much of it, even after seeing the huge black beast assaulting him. But each moment was little by little giving him some hints here and there and even bringing back a little of his memories of that fight. That is until Batman pauses the video.

"Here. Now, this is the part that I need you to pay a closer attention, Dick. It's here that he got you and held you against the wall. What I need to know is what exactly happened here, when he tried to shove his arm against your face. Do you recall anything?"

And as Batman plays the video again, the next seconds makes the young man gasp. He has just remembered. The fight, the werewolf strangely dragging him to the wall, and… the blood. If everything that Bruce told him was true, then that meant that he was infected. He was going to become like one of these, a monster. Dick doesn't even hear what Batman tells him next: the only thing that was crossing his mind right now was Bruce's last words about the werewolf infection. Desperation was taking him over more and more until the idea of a cure finally crosses his mind. There should be a cure, he thought. No, there must be one! If he…

"Grayson!" yells Damian. That was more than enough to bring Nightwing's awareness back to them. Faces of concern were now surrounding him, trying to understand what was going on with him.

"I'm sorry, I… Bruce, I've just remembered what happened." out of distress, Nightwing grabs Batman's shoulder "The werewolf, he… he made me drink his blood! I've done everything to resist it, but he was too strong for me!" now he was not even trying to hide his anguish "Are you really sure that I'm gonna change into… into that?!" he points his finger to the tablet screen where the paused scene was showing the werewolf standing next to his body, looking at him laying on the ground.

Batman breathed in before answering him: "If what you are telling me is true, then it's probably gonna happen, Dick. I'm sorry." his eyes were filled with sadness and pity. Bruce would have done anything to prevent that if he knew what was going to happen. But again, one of his boys would have to face difficult times, and for the moment he didn't know how to prevent that.

"Is there a cure?" quickly asks Dick.

"I… I don't know. I still need to find that out. That's why I've showed that video for you." he places his hand on Dick's shoulder, with pain being reflected on the Dark Knight's eyes "I suspected that you got infected but I needed to be sure of what I have seen. Even so, I'll take some blood samples and confirm it, but if what you told me has indeed happened, it's most certain that you got infected. However, if that is the case, I know someone that will be able to help us and maybe answer that question. As soon as the results come out I'll get in touch with this person."

"Bruce, I…" the turmoil of the emotions in his mind didn't let him finish that sentence. Desperation, rage, pain, fear… fear of becoming the kind of monster that he has ever fought since he was a Robin. During all those years, the villains that he came to know became twisted as consequence of situations like that. Turning into a monster made them even more despicable than their appearances, and he feared that that would be the same for him. However, right now a greater fear was just crossing his mind as well: what if he was going to become something that could eventually hurt his family? He would rather die than become a threat to them, he acknowledged. But if there was a chance of overcoming that, then he would try anything to fix that. With those thoughts in mind, he looks again at Bruce, his mentor, partner, father… but the only thing that he's managed to say now was:

"Thank you, Bruce. I mean it."

"Don't worry, Dick. I assure you that I'll not rest until I've make use of all my resources to help you. And we are gonna overcome this as a family, as we always did. I promise." his look is sober and determined, even while standing up "I'll bring the instruments for the blood samples. Meanwhile, I suggest that you take your rest."

Batman then leaves the room, leaving Damian, Alfred and Barbara to keep company to Dick. Damian was still leaning against the wall next to the door, looking at Grayson with a seriousness that didn't tell on his thoughts. Alfred was still with the concerned look, even though he was busy choosing the cloth strips for the bandages. And Barbara, well, she was looking at him with the same worried look of when she knew that they would have to face something terrible.

"Alfred, Damian, could you both please excuse us for a moment? I need to talk alone with Dick, if you could do this favor for me."

"Sure, Miss Gordon, as you wish." says Alfred as he stands up.

* Tt* Damian decides to respect Gordon's wish and leave them to their lovey dovey talk or what ever sentimental foolishness she was planing.

Barbara waited in silent until she heard the click sound of the door. She then holds one of Dick's hands, looking directly on his eyes with a concerning but compassionate look.

"So…" the young man was shyly messing his hair, feeling kind of awkward for trying to guess what was coming next. He and Babs have not been alone like this for some time. Especially now, but still...

"I know that we both have our own lives now and we did agree to respect each others choices and move on. But that doesn't mean that I won't be here to support you the best as I can. I've watched you silently, observing you when you were talking with Bruce. And I know your heart, Dick Grayson. I know that deep down something is troubling you, and I want to help you, if you let me do that."

"Babs, I… I'm sorry. Really. But what else can I tell you besides that the idea of becoming some brutal and mindless monster that attacks innocents at first sight is eating me up inside?"

"Bruce didn't do the exams yet, Dick. You still have a chance of not have been infected."

"But what if I have been?"

"Then you will have us here to help you face that, together. We are your family, Dick, don't ever forget that. We will always be here for you."

"And I'm thankful for that, Red. I really am." smirks Grayson sadly "But even so, I can't stop feeli..."

A resounding knocking comes from the room's door.

"Gordon! We will not remain standing here all day long. Richard needs medical attention and you are pretty aware that this is a matter of uttermost importance." Damian's voice comes muffled from outside the door, as well as Alfred's: "That wasn't very courteous of you, Master Damian."

"* Tt* You know that I don't like to waste time with foolishnesses, Pennyworth." even though they were outside the door, Dick could hear Alfred sighing next.

"Hm. Damian really likes you to the point of feeling even jealously. That's cute of him" giggles Barbara.

"Being raised by the League of Assassins took his childhood, so it's understandable that he is not that great with social skills. But if you give him a chance, you will discover that behind all that arrogance and ruthless manners there is a good kid, Babs."

"Yeah, I can see that. Well, he is right, you need to change those bandages. But let me just say one more thing."

"Yes?" slightly smirks Nightwing.

"You have a tender heart, Dick. And I'm sure that whatever the circumstances you come to deal with, you are going to face them head on without losing the sight of this kindness of yours. I know, because that is how you are, that's who you are."

Even before saying anything, his surprised look was telling everything.

"Woah, Barbara. I… that was..."

And for the finishing, but unexpected, touch, Barbara gives a delicate and sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Now rest, Grayson."

With that, Barbara leaves the room, leaving a cheerful Dick Grayson behind.

* * *

 **Ops, have I written "Spyral" somewhere? Do you know what that means, right?**

 **It means that it's time for a song! 3**

 **Agent thirty seveeeen… ba bow bow…**

 **He is the spy, the spy with the face of swiiirrrlllsss**

 **He gets all the girrrrlllssss**

 **But he calls them "women"**

 **Because "girls", though it fits the rhyme scheme, is kind of misogynistic and doesn't show proper respect for the other, equal seeeex!**

 **Thirty seeeeven... Ba bow bow...**

 **He's got a partner, a partner who isn't just another spyral cronyyy!**

 **He calls him... Toonnnyyy…**

 **(Tiger) "No, you do not."**

 **Yes, he does...**

 **Just because... it annoys him.**

 **Thirtyy seeeeven… ba bow bow...**

 **He is the spy, the spy who throws his guuunnn**

 **(Tiger) "You should not throw your gun."**

 **Do you think it's duuuumb?**

 **(Tiger) "I'm not playing this game."**

 **Thirty seeeeven… ba bow bow...**

 **He's the spy, the spy who should be ranked higher than thirty-seven!**

 **(Tiger) "Wil this ever end?"**

 **Maybe when he's raaaaanked eleveeeen!**

 **(Extracted from the funny pages of Grayson #16)**

 **Next: Enters Scarecrow!**

 **I'd like to thank you all for the sweet reviews and trust! I'll try my best to let this fanfic become an enjoyable read and at the same time respecting one of our most favorite heroes. If you have any suggestion or idea to improve the story, I'm open to hear them, thx. Well, 'till next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

" _I'm really sorry that *bzzt * able to be there for now, not *bzzt * I finish my mission. Once I'm done, I'll get there as *bzzt *"_

The call was abruptly cut off from the Batcomputer. That was expected due those circumstances, but at least he learned what he most needed to know for now. He then reads the various data again at the screen. Besides the mythos, Bruce didn't know that much about werewolves. After all, he only fought one once, and the other…

"So, how are the tests going so far?" The billionaire didn't even need to turn his chair around to recognize that that one was Dick. The young man steps were light, but still echoing through the cave, announcing his approach. The noises were enough though to scare a group of bats that flew away from that bright huge chamber. While Dick approaches, each Batcave trophy would get closer to him, revealing its details and reminding him of past cases and villains. Some of those criminals could only be called humans from their physical appearance, but essentially they were beasts that take on human form. Others would look and even embrace their monstrosities. However, all of them share the fact that they were once human and now are nothing more than freaks that take pleasure in ruining lives.

Dick immediately shakes off these thoughts. He needed to focus on the chair in front of him, which was hiding the back of his former mentor.

"The tests are done. I was just about to tell you the results, but there were some measures that I needed to take care of first."

"Yeah… about that, I think I already know the results."

Bruce didn't wait for the rest of it to turn and look at Dick. And at first glance, he understood immediately what his former protégé meant. Unlike earlier in the morning, there were some sparse facial hair on his face now, as if he didn't shave for days. Besides that, and the fact that he was scratching nonstop his new hairs, there was apparently nothing else. Unless the splint on his left arm and the change to his casual clothes.

"This is going way too fast, Bruce. Please, tell me that you at least know when it will happen."

"Around 3 days. From what I've heard."

"From what you have heard… so it seems that you have already get in touch with this contact of yours, right?"

"I did, but it seems that the timing was the worst possible. It's going to take days until we get the help that we will need. Until then, I'll try to find a cure, and any clue that will lead us to your attacker as well."

"Ah, you mean..."

"Yes. I've been to the scene. Besides the blood, fur and claw marks, I couldn't find anything else that would draw us closer to the werewolf. He simply disappeared, as if he took care to not leave anything that would hint us back to him. Which supports the conjecture that it definitely wasn't a random attack, but a premeditated one. The question now is why."

"Well, that's gonna be tough. I have a list full of villains that would hold a grudge enough to try and ruin my modeling career, but none of them howl at full moons or appreciate dog food."

Bruce raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." says Dick while annoyingly scratching his face "But really Bruce, supernatural stuff is not something typical in Blüdhaven, at least not since I've started fighting crime there as Nightwing. These things are more likely to be attracted to you rather than the other way around."

"Hm… yes. Indeed." reflective, Bruce instinctively brings both closed hands to his mouth. What Dick has just said brought his attention now to his list of villains. It's not uncommon for them to try to deal a blow on him through the people around him, especially the Robins. But just a few know that Nightwing was once the Boy Wonder, and even so, none of them have such modus operandi, not that he would immediately recall. Resorting to the supernatural and targeting only Dick, instead of Damian and the others as well… what would be the true motivations of this person? What he or she would gain from such scheme?

"Bruce, if there is something else that I can help you with, you can just tell me." The billionaire takes a glance again at Dick. He looked as serious as to the point that he even stopped his scratching.

A cure could take months or, in the worst case scenario, years. There were times that he was able to find a cure for a plague or disease in a matter of days, but those were few, and only out of sheer luck. The werewolf blood that he obtained at the scene was contaminated, and therefore, compromised. A linear analysis would be impossible with that sample, thus hindering the chances of obtaining the cure. He didn't dare to tell that piece of information to Dick right now. That would only bring unnecessary frustration, thus resulting in inefficacy. However, he wouldn't need to. If he finds the werewolf, he will be able to obtain a purer sample from the carrier and have a better chance of discovering a cure.

"I think the best you can do now is take your rest, Dick. I'm surprised that you are already walking, but even more that Alfred has permitted you to leave your room just like that."

A metallic sound suddenly comes out from the cave's secret entrance, making both men look at its source.

"Speaking about him..." Dick look apprehensive at the angry butler descending the cave steps, coming closer to them in his familiar sophisticated manner.

"Ah, there you are Master Dick! I take my eyes off of you for some minutes and you disappear just like that." even though Alfred was clearly displeased, the way that he was still crossing his arms were showing that at least he didn't lose his composure yet.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. But you see, I'm fine. Well, at least in a way that I'm managing to walk by myself now." the young man was rubbing the back of his head, still feeling kind of embarrassed for making Alfred worry.

"Yes, I can see that, Master Dick. Now, if you are done imitating one of the worst traits of Master Bruce..." Bruce tried to not raise his eyebrow at Alfred "...I've prepared dinner for you. Miss Barbara and Master Damian are already at the table waiting for us, if you both would give us the honor."

"You don't even need to ask, Alfred. But in Bruce's case..." Dick then looks at his former mentor. Without even saying nothing yet, Bruce knew what was about to be asked of him "… it always comes to that, right?" teased Grayson.

"You know that our time is short, Dick."

"Yeah, I know. I'm as desperate as you, Bruce, but I also know that you have been eating Alfred's cucumber sandwiches more than the average. You should take these rare chances of eating a meal with us, when Gordon is not calling you, nor the city is getting burned to the ground."

"Master Dick is right, sir. Even though you must be tired of hearing me saying this, but I suggest that you should not push yourself today and get a proper meal."

Both Grayson and Alfred were looking at Bruce, waiting for his response. He didn't even move on his chair.

"Look, Dick, I'm really worried that..."

"It will only take some minutes." cuts off the young man "I'm worried and anxious as well to help you work for a cure as soon as possible, but that doesn't mean that I want to see you dead tired, especially after days of working on Penguin's and Black Mask's cases. Now let's just go already. After hearing that dinner is ready, my stomach won't stop complaining."

Dick takes the lead, though Bruce was still looking curiously at his back.

* * *

As Grayson said, it took only a few minutes for all of them to be reunited and sit around the huge table. Usually they would use a smaller one, but due the fact that Dick and Barbara were there as well, they needed a bigger one. The chandelier above them illuminated the room, giving a touch of extravagance that none of them cared about.

Most of them were enjoying their meal, eating and even occasionally chatting. Especially Alfred and Barbara. But not Dick, who has been silent since he was served his dinner. Looking blankly at his plate, he was distractedly messing the good looking pasta with the fork.

"Master Dick, are you okay?"

That caught him off guard, making he immediately sit upright on his chair.

"Hm… yes. I'm fine, Alfred. Thanks." However that reply doesn't work, as everyone was now looking at him and trying to understand what was going on.

"I apologize for insisting on this matter, master Dick, but if I'm not mistaken, you said earlier that you were famished. Are you sure that you are feeling well? Or maybe the dish is not to your taste. If so, I can change it..."

"I'm fine, Alfred. Thanks." Dick didn't want to sound rude and cut off Alfred like that. He inadvertently was blunter than he intended to. The embarrassment makes him take off his eyes of his friend and contemplate his meal again. He was indeed hungry, and yet every time that he looked at his plate there was a strange feeling that wouldn't let go of him.

"You know… some rare meat on this pasta wouldn't hurt either." finally muttered the young man. And in the next seconds, he noticed that the cutlery noises has stopped and everyone became silent, looking at him. He instantly sighed in frustration and shame, hiding his face with the palm of his hand.

"Please, tell me that you didn't hear that out loud."

"Sorry, Dick, we all did." said Barbara. She tried to not sound sad, but she didn't manage to.

"Unfortunately, yes." agreed Damian. His voice sounded as if he was annoyed with how that situation was unraveling before them.

At the end of the table, there was Bruce, observing Dick with a look that he knew too well. It was as if the billionaire alter ego was sitting there, analyzing him as if he was a test subject. What ticked him off even more, for some reason that he couldn't explain.

"Master Dick, if you wish so, I can bring something else. Anything that you would like." there was a glimpse of pity on Alfred's eyes that made Grayson even more uncomfortable. If that was not enough, the feelings of awkwardness and guilt were already proving to be more overwhelming than it should.

"The pasta is great, Alfred, thank you." this time he finally managed to be himself; the more cheerful and friendly self at least "Your cooking was ever great, and I don't plan to stop enjoying it any time soon." He smiled in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere and give a closure to that matter. Nonetheless that didn't bring back the sounds of cutlery, nor made his friends stop looking at him. Even so, Dick started to eat, despite the strange feeling of uneasiness that came over him while doing so.

At first it took some moments for everyone to start eating again, yet the silence was persisting to remain. Dick then pulled Barbara's chain, what proved to be successful, since soon everyone was talking with each other again. However, what he didn't notice, is that Bruce wasn't finished with him yet. During his conversations with Damian or Alfred, the billionaire would watch the young man in the corner of his eye here and there, for the rest of the dinner.

The rest of the meal went well without any more troubles and soon they were all done and leaving. Alfred started to clean the table, since Dick and Barbara offers to help was refused by him. Bruce didn't waste time and went to their side.

"Dick, I need you to come to the cave with me. We will need more blood and other biosamples to start working for a cure."

"Right." he nodded. Barbara doesn't say anything, as well as Damian, who was observing the group from a distance while grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl at the other side of the table. As soon Bruce and Grayson make their way towards the cave, both decides to do the same and follow them.

Some minutes later, Bruce was already looking for the syringes and other equipment in the cave. And Damian would have been keeping helping his father as well, if the Great Dane, Titus, didn't run to him and started to bark. Damian knew what the dog was asking out of him: food. The boy then proceeds to the other corridor, while being followed by his canine companion and leaving behind Grayson and Gordon to continue their conversation.

"I already told you that I'm gonna stay until everything is solved, Dick."Barbara wasn't mad, but resolute. She was already used to his stubbornness.

"I'm just saying that Bruce is already here to help me with a cure. There is no need for you to keep staying here and take unnecessary risks. I… I don't want to involve anyone else in this mess, Babs." He gently caress her hair, unintentionally making Barbara blush. She takes his hand between both hers in response.

"Risks? Dick, we are talking about you not a…"

"Monster?" cuts off Dick, taking out abruptly his hand from her grasp "Because that's exactly what I'm becoming, Babs. You don't understand. You didn't have to fight that thing to see how strong and fast he is. I've barely managed to survive."

"But you did, didn't you? Don't you think that that was strange? The way that he just left you there, unconscious, when he could have done worse." she puts her hand on his right shoulder, ignoring that last unthinkingly motion of him. And Dick would have let that hand be if it was not important to make her understand. He then grabs her hand gently with his left one, even though it evoked a sad look in Barbara when she sees the splint on his arm moving in front of her.

"Babs, please, stop. I know where you are going and this is just a conjecture. We don't know for sure if that was really its intention or if it was being manipulated. Those things are fierce and brutal, even Bruce needed Superman help to deal with one of them. Superman, of all the people, Babs!" Dick only noticed that he was holding her hands harder when Barbara flinched. Still, she was surprised, but not scared.

"I.. I'm sorry, Babs. But can't you see?" yet in awe he let go of her "I'm telling you, I don't know what this might turn out, and if the worse happens I.. I'll never forgive myself. That's why I need you to stay out of this. I'd be telling the same to Damian as well, but the kid never listens."

"Look, Dick." sighes a sad but smirking Barbara "Do I ever need to remind you of what I said earlier? I told you, we are family and I won't leave you to deal with this all by yourself. You..."

"Everything is settled, Dick." cuts off Batman while approaching the couple "The blood will be the first one, and then the rest of the biosamples." Both of them looks at Batman, but it is Dick who sighes.

"I'm going, Bruce. And you, Babs… at least think about it, right?"

"I have already" smiles Barbara back.

"Stubborn." even though Grayson said it in a lighthearted way, he wasn't smiling. Now the only thing that he could do was to help Bruce work on a cure as soon as possible. Three days is an insane deadline, but they have done miracles of this kind before, and now, more than ever, they needed that kind of luck. Precautions will be necessary, of course. But even so, he wouldn't give up that easily.

And while Dick's mind was racing with several ideas, Bruce on another hand was leading him to walk past the Batcomputer. That would have been so, if an alarm had not been triggered from the computer.

Damian came out running from the corridor, getting closer to them as quickly as Barbara. All of them were now watching Bruce trying to access the notification showing on the screen. It was a call from Commissioner Gordon. And since everyone was in their casual clothes, only the audio was allowed.

"I wouldn't have called you if it didn't concern you, but the results from the autopsy just came out." says a middle-aged man voice coming from the screen.

"The same diagnostic as the other?"

"Yes. Fear gas. The victim this time was a young woman. Jennifer Warren, 25 years. Single. Just moved to Gotham last month.

"The other victim was a man, 40 years old. Born and raised in Gotham." continues Batman "Scarecrow is not being selective with his victims. At least, not for obvious reasons. I'm getting closer through the stakeouts and surveillance, but the streets are not that talkative yet."

"Yes, not yet. But this time we've managed to get the license plate from the van. It belongs to a guy named Sean Coleman. He was arrested some time ago for being involved as an enforcer in a drug trafficking gang. And now he's just received a parole last week. We didn't find him yet, but we are still in the hunt."

"I'm going."

"If we find anything else, I'll contact you."

Batman pushes the button, and the audio silences.

"Dick, we will take the samples and run the computer for the analysis before I go. It will take some hours for the first result, but I need you to stay here and do the rest until I come back."

"PCR and the usual. Right." complies Dick.

"I'll go with you, father" Batman just nods to Damian's statement. This time the situation was not dire, and it was an opportunity to improve his sons' detective skills. Next, he looks at Barbara and waits for her answer.

"If you don't mind Bruce, this time I'd like to stay and help you as the Oracle."

Bruce didn't do or say anything, and Barbara knew that this meant he agreed. Together with Damian, he walks towards the lockers where their uniforms are. It was already late, but for them, the night was just beginning.

* * *

 **And thanks again for the reviews and compliments. Sorry for taking a bit longer with this chapter than the last ones, but I hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, well, I'm sorry ^_^', but at least I can tell you that the next one is gonna have some action ;)**

 **Now, I'm being sincere here: it took all my effort to not write somewhere "Dick, don't be such a dick, you dick." Yeah… sry for the silliness, I can't help it, as much as Dick can't help with his smart talks.**

 **Well, I wish you guys happy holidays! And may the next year bring us more joys and excellent comics like that Batman #37 (I laughed my ass off when I saw that tunnel of love scene, and Batman was so 'Groot' like with his "no" quotes hahaha!). DC is being amazing with the Rebirth and Dark Nights: Metal series guys! I'm telling you!**

 **'Till next time! Cya! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of typing were cutting the silence of the cave. Beeping and clacks were coming as well from the automated analyser, while the young man continues with his work on a laptop. At his side, Barbara was using the Batcomputer. As the Oracle, she would occasionally provide Batman with any information that he asked for. And soon they have discovered that the owner of the van was only the first obstacle before they could reach Scarecrow.

Time drags slow through the night as the duo tries to concentrate on their tasks. Sometimes Barbara would take an opportunity here and there to look at Dick. And by each time, she would notice that he would get more and more impatient for some unknown reason. She tried to find out what was wrong and engaged him in some conversations, but every time that she asked about the tests, he would change the subject saying that they were not completed yet.

After some hours, Batman was finally calling it a night. It seems that their search led to an old lab, but Scarecrow wasn't there.

"You should get some sleep as well. You seem tired, Red." though he was smirking, she knew him long enough to know that there was a glimpse of frustration in those eyes. Still, if he didn't wish to share his thoughts with her, she would respect that. After all, Dick was not the kind of guy that would hide his feelings if he didn't need to.

"You should do the same. You look paler than before, Dick."

"… I still need to arrange some things before leaving the tests to be run in background. Once I'm finished I'm going upstairs as well." without noticing, he was already rubbing his eyes, which made Barbara heart ache a bit. It seems that more hairs were growing not only on his face, but on his hands as well. The change rate was fast, but the new hairs weren't calling that much attention yet.

"Just don't push yourself too much, ok?" she finally says.

"I'll try, thanks." again that same smirk. Still, she repays him with a tender smile, before turning and going towards the cave stairs.

Dick sighes. He didn't like to keep things hidden from his friends, but if he told Babs the results, it would just add more unnecessary concerns. There was nothing that she could do to change that situation, so it was better to leave it and tell her later. Now, if only Batman arrived sooner, he would be able to get on with the tests and rest as well. It's true that he was used to stay awake for even four nights straight, but on that night in particular he was feeling as if he didn't sleep for three. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open, and to make things worse, he was indeed feeling kinda sick. The dizziness now was more persistent than the last hours and it was starting to take its toll on him. Even so, he needed to wait for Batman so he could share his thoughts on the results.

Fifteen minutes later, the sound of a large iron gate being opened pricked up Grayson's ears, making him turn and look while the lousy Batmobile approached its parking space. As the car stops and opens its roof, Batman and Robin come out of it and go directly to the Batcomputer.

"How did it go?" asks Grayson.

"We've found Crane's old lab, but besides some annotations and empty cells, there was no sign of him. Although during the search we've found some names that can lead us to his actual location." due the costume, sometimes Batman would forget to turn off his usual cold and growly tone of voice.

"Considering how easy it is to make those goons talk, we are going to find Scarecrow next time. It's just a matter of time." the last line was finished in a yawn from Damian.

"And the results?" asks Batman.

"It's not a virus or anything pathogenic." Dick takes a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. Not only because he was feeling his anger building up inside him and becoming an issue again, but the sickness was getting unbearable by each minute "It's genetic. Which means a cure will take longer than we predicted. My DNA is being changed rapidly, and yet, in familiar patterns. I've never seen something like this before, Bruce. I don't even know from where we can start!"

Frustrated, Dick clenches his right hand on the armrest. Sweat was coming down from his forehead, and even visibly irritated, he seemed a little lethargic as well, what doesn't go unnoticed by the detective.

"Dick, you should get a rest. I'll take it from here and see what I can do."

"I appreciate it, Bruce. Thanks."

While he stands up, the dizziness suddenly overwhelms him, making the young man stumble and fall over the Dark Knight.

"Dick! Hey, Dick!" as soon as Batman gets him, he holds Grayson's arms and shake him, trying to wake him up.

However, he wasn't giving any signs that he would regain his consciousness anytime soon.

* * *

" _His fever won't stop increasing, Master Bruce..."_

" _Damian, can you bring us more...? … the results didn't find the source of the symptoms… due his actual condition… hope that the medicine will do its job..."_

Groaning, he finally opens his eyes. Dick finds out that he's alone in his room, on his bed. _Wait… again? What the hell happened now?_

And if it was not enough to find out that he has lost consciousness, it seems that this time he was using only his underwear. The sunlight indicated that it was day, but he couldn't tell if it is before or after noon, but surely it was not early. After removing the towels and cold compresses on his arms and forehead, Grayson tries to stand up again, but in his carelessness, he did it so fast that the dizziness came over to him again, making him lose his balance and forcing him to use the splint on the headboard to break the fall. It worked, but strangely, he didn't feel any pain coming from his broken arm. Taking a seat on the bedside, Dick decides to take his time and look at his arm. He then holds the splint and tries to move only his arm inside of it. Nothing. Next, he slams the splint on the wall next to his bed, this time using more strength. And yet, nothing again. Not a single twinge.

 _This can't be…_ _can it?_ The young man keeps looking curiously at his splint, intrigued. And even though he was hearing the chirps of birds outside his window, he was not able to notice that there was a conversation unfolding downstairs.

"And when do you think this friend of yours will grace us with a visit and helps us circumvent Master Dick situation, sir?" except for Alfred, Batman and Robin were sitting in their respective couches, still in their disguises.

"The call was cut off before I could hear it. I suppose it will be in a matter of days. Maybe if we are lucky, before the end of the week."

"So, the poor boy..."

"It will happen, Alfred. And we need to be prepared for it. I'll arrange the metahuman cell for his temporary incarceration as soon as possible."

"Incarceration? Don't you think that's overdoing it, sir?"

"From what I've come to know, no. I wish there was another way, Alfred, but I couldn't think of a better solution yet."

"And when are you planning to tell it to Richard, father? Because if you are not, I will." Robin was just next to Batman, sitting on a couch of the same size as his. Holding both hands together with fingers crossed, he now awaited his father response. Even though that idea wasn't pleasant to be heard, he understood how delicate the situation was and how smoothly it should go. Now it was not the time to keep secrets and make obnoxious surprises.

"You won't need to. As soon as he gets better, I'll tell him myself. There is no need to rush it now, since I'm planning to do it some hours before the 72 hours deadline anyway. If nothing else surprise us before that. Knowing Dick, he will understand."

"And what about the location of the werewolf, sir? Was there any progress?"

"Unfortunately no, Alfred. No words from the streets yet. We've been to the scene again before coming back but there was no further clues. I'll start looking the recordings from other CCTVs from the area and see if I manage to find any strange movement prior the attack. But until then, nothing yet."

"Shapeshifters are a pain to be found." adds Robin "I've tried to locate one during the year of blood and in the end I didn't. For my luck, there was another way to reach what I was seeking for."

"Well, since there is nothing more to be done for now then, can you both finally accept my suggestion of being as wise as Miss Gordon was?"

"Not before I take a look at him again, Alfred."

"I didn't think you would say otherwise, Master Bruce."

The strikes from a grandfather clock comes as soon as they start to climb the stairs. Mentally, Damian counted two of them before the chime started to fade away through the room. Soon they were upstairs, walking through the long hall and its several closed doors. At least most of them were still closed, because Dick suddenly decided to come out from one of them in a bathrobe. Seeing Alfred, Batman and Robin immediately before him like that, and with those surprised looks on their faces as well, surely caught him out of guard.

"Ahn… I'm guessing that none of you guys will need to use the bathroom now, right?" smirks Dick awkwardly.

"We will leave you to your shower if you at least tell us how are you feeling, Dick." Batman didn't expect to see him awake yet, but watching him walking and apparently feeling better lifted a little of his mood. Even though his seriousness wouldn't give that away.

"I'm better now, Bruce. A little sick and dizzy yet, but fine overall. Oh, and..." the young man then lifts his arm, bringing the splint closer to his chest "We should do some X-ray exam on my upper arm. It seems… better now."

"*Tt * Don't say such foolish things, Grayson. You know very well that it takes weeks for a broken arm to completely heal." Damian crosses his arms and examines Richard from head to toe, hoping that lunacy is not in the list of the werewolf symptoms.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious. Let's just say that an incident in my room made me realize that there is no pain coming from my arm. Not even a single twinge." since their looks were yet doubtful, Dick decided to slam his upper arm against the door's casing.

"Master Richard! What nonsense is this?"

"See? Nothing. Not even a pinch." shruggs Grayson.

That makes Batman give one of his glares. And if Dick were not used to it already, he would have felt a shiver right now.

"Since you are feeling that well, I think Alfred can take care of the rest. And Dick?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"You are already aware of your..."

"My teeth? Yep. And here I thought that I was supposed to become a werewolf not a Dracula."

That detail didn't surprise Batman as one would expect, though he still wasn't comfortable with the fact that there wasn't much he could do to prevent the progression of Dick's predicament. However, that seemed to be an acceptable answer coming from his former sidekick. And since there was nothing else that could've been said or done, he turns and starts walking through the hall, with Damian and Alfred looking as the cape graciously follows Batman's steps. Dick on another hand, decided to proceed to the bathroom.

"Now, if you boys excuse me" interrupts Alfred "I'll bring the medicine. If there is anything else that you may wish for, Master Dick…?"

"No, Alfred. I'm fine. Thank you." says an echo of Dick's voice coming from the bathroom.

Damian looks as Pennyworth walks towards the stairs. However the boy doesn't wait for the butler to get out of the view, as he goes towards the bathroom's door. He finds Dick washing his face at the sink.

The young man doesn't mind when Robin silently leans on the casing. But he knew Damian well enough to know that he doesn't simply stand by people's side in silence for nothing.

"A penny for your thoughts, kiddo." says him while looking at the mirror and applying the shave gel on his face.

"You can keep it. This one is going to be for free anyway." Damian still sounded detached, yet even Dick wasn't expect to hear that.

"Oh? Feeling generous today? Do you know that my birthday is still two months away, right?" Grayson smirks as he looks at the grumpy looking kid besides him. It was always fun to nag Damian just for the sake of taking a look at that scowl.

"Just shut up and listen, Richard. I need to ask you something."

"Ok, I'm listening. Go ahead." even though he was now looking for his razor blade, Damian knew that he was still listening.

"How are you feeling now?" the scowl had disappeared on Damian's face. Yep, he was more serious than Dick initially thought.

"Don't worry, kid, you didn't hear it wrong. I'm not feeling 100% yet, but overall, I'm better." Dick confidently smiles. Most of it was to give assurance to Damian, plus to divert his attention of those itchy hairs and gel on his face.

"I'm not only talking about your physical conditions, Richard."

"Well..." without thinking, Dick scratches his face and get some hair gel on his fingers, for his further annoyance "As you can see, it's a pain to deal with all this werewolf stuff, but I'm confident that we are going to find a cure for this before things fall apart. When you use the costume for long enough, you come to realize that everything always ends well sooner or later." he smirks while putting his right hand on the kid's shoulder. Dick knew how difficult it was for Damian to get his feelings off his chest. And he wouldn't let his own doubts cloud the boy's feelings as well. Damian didn't need more darkness in his life than he already has.

"Don't you ever get tired of that exacerbated optimism of yours?" smirks Damian.

"Nope. But there is one thing that I'm already tired of: this damn itchy hairs. And I'm gonna get rid of them right now. * sigh * I just hope that at least I don't have to shave them everyday. But hey, since you are staying, I may even give you some tips. I know that you are only ten, but..."

"Not interested. And I'm still thirteen."

"Whatever. But don't blame me if in your first shave you will have to fight criminals with small pieces of toilet paper on your face. I wonder what Joker would say about it..."

"Alright, then. If you insist." answers Damian rolling his eyes.

"That's good to hear." Dick joyfully messes Damian's hair, who in turn gives him another funny scowl "Now, for starters, get over here next to me."

* * *

The Batcomputer screen shows it is 9:31 p.m. already. Usually the silence of the cave would make the time drags, but now it was even pleasant in a soothing way. Since that day, he would only feel calm sometimes, but in other moments, a sudden rush of anger would build up inside of him without any trigger. Like earlier. Dick still didn't understand why he felt that upset during his last conversation with Bruce. Even now he still feels that his former mentor was being quite reasonable in his solution due the circumstances, after all he wouldn't be imprisoned permanently. And yet, he had to leave the Dark Knight be, before the rage would do the talking for him.

He sighes. The physical side effects of the change were not only irritant, but were becoming painful as well. However, they were still manageable compared with his feelings. The most difficult part was dealing with these erratic emotions without dumping them on everyone. And doing that was proving to be strenuous. At least there in the cave he was able to isolate himself and keep his hands busy with work. Both hands in fact, since the x-ray revealed that his arm was indeed cured and the splint was now unnecessary.

Suddenly, his ears prick up. Footsteps were now coming from the cave stairs and going towards him.

"You should be resting. You are still feverish." Batman and the rest were in their costumes, coming closer to the computer and Dick. Without making them notice, the young man breathes in deeply before answering.

"Well, in a way you can say that I'm resting while sitting here." he tries to sound calm, but Batman notices that his tone was a bit off. Hence, instead of pushing the subject, he decides to move on.

"I can see that you are checking the recordings, did something called your attention yet?"

"No. I didn't find anything, but there are some to be checked yet. And regarding the tests, some of them are still running." Dick turns the chair around, finding Batman, Robin and Batgirl just next to him "And it seems that you are going after Scarecrow now, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's likely that I'll find him today and end this matter at once."

"So I think today is my day to be the Oracle, isn't it?"

"I think that I don't need to tell you that you are already pretty aware of your situation, Dick."

And again there it was, that inexplicable rage bubbling inside of him. However, he manages to keep his cool, even though Batman was silently evaluating him, since Dick was taking seconds longer to answer him.

"Yes, I understand. Just... be careful, ok?" his concern made it easier to make that rage fade away.

"Ah, please. It's Scarecrow we are talking about, Richard."

"You have never fought him face to face before, have you, Damian?" asks Batgirl harshly.

"I've assisted my father against him once. Besides reading his files, of course."

"Of course." sighes Gordon.

"Barbara is right, Damian. You can't underestimate Scarecrow. You should have already learned that overconfidence can kill you."

"Fine. I'll try my best to not think of him as a second-rate villain, then." annoyed, Damian places both hands behind his head. He was already looking at the Batmobile, eager to leave the manor and prove that they were the ones overestimating the enemy.

"As for you, Dick, I'll leave the rest in your hands."

"Rest assured, Bruce. I'm not thinking of leaving here anytime soon."

"Take care!" says a smiling Barbara.

"You too." he smirks back.

"*Tt * We are going to return sooner than you think, Richard."

"If you listen to your father, I'm sure you will." teases Dick.

Soon enough, they were leaving the cave with the Batmobile. With the lights of the stars and those of distant buildings, the night receives that outstanding car as it heads to downtown. The next hours went as normally as any night would go for Batman and his teammates: some crooks flew through bar's glassed windows, while others begged for the Caped Crusader's mercy in exchange of information. In the end, the clues led them to a neighborhood near to downtown. Between the brick apartments and wood houses, they stop the car in front one of the buildings. The wooden house looks old and abandoned, adding a feeling of creepiness to that dark street. As the group gets out of the car, they notice that there were no people walking around the sidewalks, except for some bums here and there, who were now looking curiously at the Dark Knight and his two partners. If it was not for the noises coming from the downtown's traffic, that place would be even more quiet.

"Its last buyer was from ten years ago. He is not related to Crane. From the looks of the documents and its market value, it's understandable why it's abandoned. Most probably a case of flipping." says a muffled voice coming from the Caped Crusader's comms.

"And how are the tests going, Nightwing?" asks Batman.

"The mapping is taking longer than we predicted, but the rest is going smoothly. It's a matter of hours now."

"Copy. Keep me in the loop."

"Roger. Please keep at least the cam on, Bats. I want to keep my eyes on you guys. Nightwing over and out."

Steam was coming out from a culvert, while the Dark Knight, Batgirl and Robin approaches the door. Again more silence comes to greet them. Still, Batman signaled everyone to break into the house through its windows, since the wooden door looked so beaten up that it was not worth to try to open it and risk making noises. In seconds, the trio meet each other in the living room. There was no furniture nor light, and at first, that place really seemed dead, unless for a light coming further inside from a corridor. As soon as Robin opens his mouth to talk, Batman gestures him to keep it quiet. It was low, but definitely some noises were coming from somewhere else in the dark.

Even though the floor was squeaky, they succeed to get to a half open door. It belonged to the basement. The typing and electronic sounds definitely were coming from below there. It's then that Batman places a small portable respirator onto his face, with the others mimicking him next. Following his lead, they descend the stairs silently, until they reach the basement.

The dim light from the ceiling barely illuminates the room, leaving for two notebooks on a table to do most of the lighting, revealing a chair with someone wearing a sack over the head.

Batman quickly jumps out of the stairs and goes quickly for the chair, trying to put the shadowy figure in a sleeper hold. However, his arms went straight to the neck. As soon as he was touched, the person became smoke before him.

"Ah, more guinea pigs! And I couldn't have asked for better ones!" says a sinister voice coming from the darkness to their ears. He couldn't find its owner, even the computers were now gone, yet it seemed that he was everywhere, like an illusion. But that couldn't be… he was using a respirator, how he could have been affected?

"Your fear toxin won't work, Scarecrow! I've beaten it before!" but the Caped Crusader notices that his arm was already trembling, which he immediately answers by tightening its muscles.

"Of course you have. You are the Dark Knight." the voice goes on saying "Night is your domain, so I highly doubt that you would be afraid of a few shadows. But can you still say the same for your friends?"

Batman turns around just to see Robin and Batgirl trembling in their knees and holding their heads. Their mouths were open, but no sound was coming from them. Their terrified looks were getting worse by each second.

"Robin! Batgirl! They are just illusions in your mind! You must keep it together!"

"Tell that to yourself, Batman!" Scarecrow reveals himself out of the darkness and punches Batman's head hard enough, making him unable to defend the second blow against his guts. Now a strike with his elbow against the Dark Knight's chin makes the job, as he falls to the ground. While keeping his distance from the Caped Crusader and his allies, Scarecrow now moves around the fallen terrified group, with the lights from the computers barely showing his mask's creepy smile.

"You must be asking yourselves: how the hell did I manage to infect you all even though you are wearing respirators, right? You can thank my new fear toxin for that. It is more potent than the last ones, besides being odorless, colorless and… highly absorbent through the skin. For my luck I was working on it just when you decided to pay me a visit. And now look at you! It seems that curiosity may have not only killed the cat, but the bats and the bird as well." a wicked loud laugh surrounded them, not even minding Batman and the others weakly trying to get up, attempting to fight the toxin.

"I'm tired of watching my subjects dying out of heart attacks, Batman. It's hard to dispose of bodies without leaving clues for meddling detectives like you to reach my lab and force me to move out. But I hope that this time you and your friends will endure long enough so that I can at last finish my new toxin."

"I know… how to... overcome it..." Batman was finally managing to stand up, though his entire body was still trembling and persisting to not do so.

"Ah, you think it's just an improved version of the same old formula. But I guarantee you it's not!" Scarecrow quickly goes towards Batman and hold his face with both hands "There is nothing that you can do to prevent this dread! Look me in the eye and see for yourself how futile your struggle is!"

Batman's eyes widen, and as soon as his mouth opens in terror, Scarecrow punches his face again. Leaving the Dark Knight unconscious, Crane proceeds to his table, turning away from the senseless Robin and Batgirl.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing, Master Dick?!"

Nightwing was already finishing the final touches on his uniform when Alfred descended the stairs. The Batcomputer screen is static.

"Batman and the others got captured, Alfred. I can't just watch and let them be in Scarecrow's hands!"

"But your conditions!"

"I'm well enough to do this. Believe me, I've faced Blockbuster in worse shape. Besides, just to make sure, I've injected myself with the antidote for the fear toxin."

"But..."

"Now, if you are talking about my remaining time." cuts off Nightwing "I still have more than 30 hours. It's plenty to rescue them and come back even before my curfew begins."

"Richard!" hearing his first name like that from Alfred has really gotten Dick's attention, making him turns to look his friend in the eye "I know that I can't stop you and that you can take care of yourself, but you usually get into trouble without thinking it thoroughly. Please, all that I'm asking is that you don't act solely on impulsiveness. Remember that you still have friends and a home to return to."

Still serious, Nightwing places his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I'll not only promise you that, but that I'll bring everyone back safe and sound. Just you wait, Alfred."

"When did I have not, Master Dick?" answers a reassured Alfred. Dick then gives his back and runs towards his motorcycle.

Several minutes have passed but it seemed to have been hours. He immediately noticed that his arms were wrapped with ropes on some metal pipes. There was haziness in his eyesight, but even so Batman tries to look at Robin and Batgirl. Gladly, both were coming to their senses as well.

"Ah, you are finally conscious. I need you to be awake to better… visualize the effects of the toxin. You know, that was just a small sample. That's why the toxin is beginning to flush out of your bodies. That reminds me that I still need to work the duration effect of the gas, it's too fast for my taste. But don't worry, the liquid version is way stronger and lasting than its gaseous counterpart. Here, let me show you." the Dark Knight observes Scarecrow going to the table and getting tubes of fear toxin. That was his call to cut off the ropes with one of his small hidden blades in his glove. He couldn't even look to the others if he hoped to not arise suspicions. Hopefully Robin and Batgirl were doing the same right now.

"And here it is." triumphantly says Scarecrow while turning around, showing three syringes filled with a colorless liquid "I would test it in Batman first, but since you are all starting to recover, I suppose I should do it all at once."

A sudden noise interrupts Scarecrow and before he could even look at its source he feels a kick coming straight to his torso, making him fall on the ground. Trembling, Crane tries to stand up, with him finally being able to take a look at his attacker.

"Nightwing?! How did you…?!"

"Ah, you know, I like to do my nightly jogging around creepy neighborhoods, when I suddenly saw this house giving off a Jigsaw vibe. I was hoping to find a damsel in distress and a psycho, but one out of two is not that bad."

"You will not ruin my research!" Scarecrow runs towards Nightwing and tries to give him a punch, but instead he receives one from the hero on his guts.

"Let's play a game: you have 3 seconds to surrender or get your ass kicked. Make your choice."

Scarecrow quickly throws two syringes in Nightwing's direction, but he easily dodges them, making the cylinders crash against the wall.

"Whoops! No cheating!" he quickly goes to Crane and gives him a round house kick, sending him flying to the stairs. The villain goes straight to the handhold and breaks it upon his landing.

"Now that the trash is out, let's get down to the rescue." Nightwing was going towards Batman, but he didn't notice that Scarecrow, even though trembling and panting on the stairs, was already taking another syringe out of his pocket, with a label written "EPI" on it. He quickly pierces its needle in his thigh.

"Hm, that's Batman for you. The rope was almost cut off already. Give me just a second to..." a sharp pain crosses his body, making his eyes twitch "...untie it."

That wasn't overlooked by the Dark Knight.

"You should have stayed in the cave. We could have dealt with him all by ourselves." grunts Batman.

"Thank you for saving us, Nightwing!" growls the young man, giving an enraged glare to a surprised Dark Knight. The same reaction shows on Robin and Batgirl faces while the look at their annoyed friend " _Holy rescue, Batman!_ That's what I was supposed to say now? Damn! I'm not your sidekick anymore! Can you just stop treating me like one, and let me help you?" snarls him.

"Nightwing, you idiot! Scarecrow is escaping!" yells Robin while they see Crane desperately crawling the stairs.

"Shut up, brat! I'm on it."

As soon as Nightwing gets closer to Scarecrow, the villain throws an empty syringe on him, making him instinctively dodge it. However as soon as he does it, his vision suddenly gets blurred, giving Crane an opportunity to kick Nightwing on his stomach. Contorting, he curves in pain, allowing Scarecrow to get up and finish climbing the stairs, exiting the door's basement. Despite the ache, that now was not only coming from his stomach but from all his body as well, Nightwing withstands it and follows Crane, leaving Batman, Robin and Batgirl behind.

"Did he… just dared to call me a brat?! And the fool didn't even mind to use the batarangs to free us before leaving!" yells Robin even angrier than before.

Scarecrow is some steps ahead, running through the corridor that gives access to the hall and the bedrooms. He suddenly get out of sight as he turns to the left. Nightwing does the same. Still as soon as he turns, a huge scythe descends towards him, barely giving him time to react. Its blade cut his chest, and in a yell, Nightwing writhes and falls on his knees. Though the wound was deep and bleeding heavily, it could have been much worse.

"Heh! From all the subjects that I have earned today, I've never thought that you would step up to test my new toxin, Nightwing." without minding the gasps and moaning coming from the heavily bleeding young man, Scarecrow admires his success, smiling at his futile attempt to recompose himself "Yes, my scythe's blade is coated with my new fear toxin, and after all you have done, you deserved it. Now, have a taste of your own greatest fears!" while it was true that his desire to run was great, Crane's curiosity was even greater, making him look upon a writhing Nightwing.

The pain was becoming insupportable, and his heart was beating insanely faster, as if it was trying to get out of his chest. Each muscle was throbbing and aching horribly, like they were being split open. Still, he tries to open his burning eyes again. He needed to see and prepare to defend himself. However what they saw was not Scarecrow. The vision makes his stomach sick: before him there were Bruce, Barbara and Damian laying dead on the ground. All their corpses were brutally mangled like they were attacked by a beast. Desperate, he falls on all four again. It's then that he immediately notices that there was some liquid coating his hands. No, not hands, but claws. Black furred claws covered with blood. Their blood.

Cries of terror and pain filled the hall, but they were not loud enough to mask the footsteps rushing there. However, Scarecrow was so entertained observing the effects of his work on Nightwing, that he doesn't even notice them, not until it's too late and the footsteps reveal to be from Batman, Batgirl and Robin.

"Damn you all! Don't you think that I'll return to Arkham before finishing my masterpiece!"

Scarecrow then throws his scythe at Batman and his group. They were able to avoid it, but that didn't stop Crane from running towards a room. Before resuming their pursuit, they took care to look at the wounded and trembling Nightwing first, despite the fact that seconds of advantage would make the difference between an escape and an arrest.

"Nightwing!" shouts a distressed Batgirl as she kneels besides her curled and trembling friend. Batman and Robin are the next ones to look at him and all the bleeding on the floor, both being as shocked as she.

"How did this happened?"

Only his cries answer her. His hands were still holding his head, hiding his face from the rest. Yet, when Batman's and the others look closer, they notice the sharp and huge claws coming from his hands, having ripped his gloves.

"No…" mutters a baffled Robin.

"Batgirl, you and Robin…!"

However, Scarecrow appearance interrupts Batman when he quickly comes back from the room. Wrapped under his arms, a crying child was fighting against his grasp, not noticing that a syringe was being pointed out to his neck.

"Anyone moves and I swear that this boy will be the next corpse!"

"Using a child as a hostage, Scarecrow?! That's low, even for you!" yells Batman.

"I was planning to use him when my toxin was ready. If even a child wouldn't die, then my masterpiece would be ready. But you! You had to force my hand, don't you?!"

"Hand over... the kid, Scarecrow!"

Nightwing keeps struggling, while the cries of the child were getting louder by each second, reminding the Dark Knight that the time was short. Yet that didn't prevent Batman to cool his head and play smart. With one of his hands behind his back, he signals to Robin, who was behind him and discreetly preparing a batarang in one of his hands.

Batgirl was trying to watch over a trembling Nightwing and the Scarecrow at the same time. Her mind was racing to think a viable solution. That is when, out of sudden, snaps starts to come out of Nightwing's body, as if his bones were breaking. Batgirl looked horrified as she saw his shoulders and neck rapidly getting larger and stronger, while his legs were elongating as well.

"Batm…!"

Batgirl stops when she notices Nightwing moving, turning his head to Scarecrow. His face was all covered with black fur as he looks madly at Crane. But what she didn't know was that for him, in his eyes, it was not only Scarecrow holding any child, but Damian instead.

Then several things happen in mere seconds: Robin throws his batarang at Scarecrow's hand, making him shriek and loose his grasp on the child. Batman rushes to Crane, but instead of him, it was Nightwing that got there first, holding his neck with his hand and lifting him against the wall. The others look in horror as they see that even Nightwing's uniform wasn't withstanding his change. His shoes were teared apart, being replaced by grotesque elongated furred feet.

"Wha… what the hell is this?!" cries out Scarecrow when he sees Nightwing's mouth opening, with his teeth growing and sharpening into long fangs. Suddenly his eyes twitch in pain, and annoyed, he tosses Scarecrow, who flies directly to a door at their right side. Groaning and crying out in pain, Nightwing curves. And though he was still giving his back to the others, he covered his face with his hands, instinctively attempting to ease his agony.

Batman was already getting the boy out of the way, guiding him to the astonished Batgirl and Robin. Once together, the Dark Knight looked behind and grunts when he sees Nightwing's large back and furred neck. Black pointy ears were now quickly growing out of his head. His uniform was still mostly covering his body, with only parts of its sleeves and pants being ripped off, showing partially his black furred arms and legs.

"Batgirl! Robin! Get the boy out of here!"

"But father…!"

"Now!"

As Robin grabs the kid's hand, Batgirl takes a look before joining the boys. Amidst the growling and howls, she sees before her eyes her former boyfriend becoming a terrifying creature. From all the people, why that had to happen with Dick? She couldn't help feeling her heart sinking while watching his body in convulsion.

"Batgirl, I need you to stay out of this and help Damian protect the boy."

"You…! You can't expect me doing nothing!"

"You have to trust me! If something happens to you, how do you think Nightwing will feel about himself?"

Batgirl took another disheartened look at a shaking Nightwing. Still against the wall, she could only see his back, with all the black fur coming out of the exposed skin and rips from the uniform.

"Go already! I promise you that he will return with us safely!"

That convinced her enough to finally listen and run towards Damian and the kid, who were both leaving the house already. Batman now was getting his grappling hook gun out of his waist. However, he hesitated when he sees Nightwing fall hard on the floor on his knees. On all fours, he was heavily panting, with drool coming out of his opened mouth; now in a shape of a dog's muzzle. His eyes were fixed on the unconscious Scarecrow. Quickly, the Dark Knight lifts his right wrist next to his mouth.

"Batmobile, engage. Lock the tallest target and move next to it..."

Batman stops when he sees the creature ear turning to his direction, as well as his face. Bright blue eyes were looking painfully upon him. The Dark Knight's first thinking was to point his grappling gun at him and prepare for the worse, but that could trigger a reaction. Instead, he felt that he needed to try another approach.

"Nightwing, listen to me. I need you to remain calm and stay put so that I can help you. Can you understand me?"

A loud roar comes next, with the werewolf violently shaking its head. Immediately after standing up, he wobbly runs in his direction. Batman quickly uses his grappling gun to shoot its cord towards the beast torso, causing his fall as the string wrapped him. Yet that doesn't last long. The creature fiercely struggles and severs the cord with sheer brute force in mere seconds.

"Batmobile, hit the target!" yells Batman to his wrist while he runs out of the werewolf way.

Abruptly the sound of squealing tires comes from the other side of the wall. The beast stops in his tracks and covers his ears, looking distressed at the source of the disturbing noise. In a matter of seconds, a car breaks through the wooden wall, going straight to the werewolf and taking him to the other side, making him cry out loudly when his back hits the wall. Now imprisoned between the debris, the wall and the car, the creature was growling and struggling to break free, clawing infuriated the surface of the vehicle.

"Nightwing, stop! I don't want to hurt you more than I already did!"

However the werewolf doesn't listen to him, with him now fiercely trying to lift the car and get out. In a few more moments, he would manage it and probably attack again. The Caped Crusader suspires when he confirms that there was not other way around.

"Batmobile, activate electroshock defense!"

Flashes come all around the external part of the car, striking everything touching it, including Nightwing. After seconds of cries and howls of agony, he falls motionless over the hood, leaving Batman to finally deactivate the defensive system and call Batgirl and Robin back through the comms.. A sad look behind his mask observes now that unconscious and unrecognizable form of Nightwing. Even if he already knew how resilient werewolves were, he had to approach him and make sure that his signals were okay before proceeding to Scarecrow. And he feels relieved when the vital signs indeed proved to be still strong, but notices that strangely Nightwing was not bleeding anymore. It was a miracle that he was able to control that situation without any casualties, but he knew that he couldn't blame Dick's recklessness for what happened. After all, he would have done the same in his place. But what about his transformation? From what he has heard, it was not supposed to happen that soon. And probably for knowing that, Dick came to their rescue. While the Caped Crusader was pondering that, the sudden footsteps from Batgirl and Robin reminds him that these questions would have to wait. He then focuses on a fallen and groaning Scarecrow from a distance. The Dark Knight wouldn't let him escape, not after all that happened. Not while knowing that all this came with a bitter cost.

* * *

 **Yep, this chapter is the longest that I've written until now, and probably the next is gonna be as long as this one. These days I've been reading my new 52 comics in history order, not in publication order, so I can get a clearer vision of Batman's and others reboot. I've read most of them already in publication order, with some exceptions, like Batman Eternal and Robin War (I've read some of them, but not all issues and not in order). I'm following Rebirth and keeping up with its new releases, but since there were some series that I didn't have the opportunity to read, I thought "hey, why not read all of them in history order then?" and here I am.**

 **Aside those, I've started to read Nightwing: The New Order. I've heard of this series before, and even tried to read it, but since Dick was so out of character in the very first issue, I didn't have the patience to keep reading it at that time. I know that the series happens in another Earth so it's not that shocking, but still I wasn't that eager to read it (it was more due my laziness than my liking), so I've left it for later. And the later came. I'm at the half of the series now, and I'm finding it interesting so far. Even though Dick is being machiavellian and hypocrite until now. But hey, it's a new way to look at the character and what dire situations and poor choices do with him, and who knows, maybe he gets better. Ah, and Starfire is his wife in this series, so that's a bonus ^_^ (besides other things that I can't tell or they would be major spoilers).**

 **I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! See you guys next time! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Penguin, Black Mask, Scarecrow and now even Killer Moth. All in less than a week. If I didn't know you, I'd say that you are overworking." Calmly said a middle aged man in a trench coat. His glasses' lenses, that instants ago were reflecting a flashy outdoor and several distant lights visible from that rooftop, were now displaying the figure of a man dressed in a black bat suit.

"I can't rest now, not until I find our man, Jim. Killer Moth was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Even if Batman was keeping his composure, his mouth showed a slight sign of frustration when he pushes a tied man dressed in a moth costume to the ground. He was unconscious, with some bruises here and there, but nothing serious.

"Finding a man only by the height and the description of his clothes will be nearly impossible, even for you." Jim pauses, blowing the smoke from his cigarette out through his mouth. His eyes then change their view from the tied Killer Moth to Batman "It was a shame that the recording didn't make it easier."

"It will be enough. It has to."

"Well, if you could tell me why are you so desperate to find this man, maybe I would be more useful."

"There is nothing else noteworthy about him that would help you, Jim. Trust me."

"… If you say so." a sudden siren catches Gordon attention, making him look below the parapet "But if you ever find something "noteworthy" don't hesitate to share it with..." he stops to take a look behind him, just to stare at nothing besides the rooftop door.

"I still hate when he does that."

Soon later, from a dark alley somewhere near that rooftop, a shooting sound from a grappling hook gun echoes between the ugly walls and the garbage cans next to them. The Dark Knight's landing is smooth and precise, getting him just some steps away from the Batmobile. His steps lead him closer to the car, but not before the claws marks on the car bodywork become more apparent, reminding him of the night before yesterday's consequences and what was now needed to be done. Today's search was fruitless, but he couldn't give up. Not when the cure was depending on his success. However, there was nothing more to be done this night, unless get back to the cave and check how things were going.

His thoughts made the trip to the cave faster than the usual and soon the metallic sounds of the gate announces his arrival. When Batman finally stops and get out of the car, he notices Barbara working on the computer.

"Did you find something?" asks her without even stop typing nor turning the chair.

"Nothing." Batman then looks at an empty corridor. Its way was extending deeper into the cave, and from where he was, it was not possible to see its end.

"How is he?"

Barbara sighes and spins the chair. Her concerned eyes resonated with his feelings as well, though they are not noticeable by anyone else.

"Still motionless and unresponsive. After all the agitation and electrocutions from lashing out the cell's door several times yesterday, he simply calmed down since. That or the fear toxin may have finally flushed out of his body..." out of frustration, she takes out her glasses "There was nothing else besides that recording, Bruce. And the distance, the position of the camera, the darkness, the poor quality of the images… if these were not bad enough, the hood of that man's jacket made it even more difficult for the camera to get his face. It seems that he was aware of the CCTV and tried his best to avoid it. What if… what if we can't find him? What if we are not able to find a cure and Dick will have to remain that way forever?"

The Dark Knight gets closer to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"You can't let desperation best out your discernment, Barbara. Hopelessness now means accepting failure. Besides, I have a plan to bring Dick back to us, at least to some extent."

"What do you mean by "some extent"?"

"Werewolves are shapeshifters. We just need to remind Dick of that."

"And how are we gonna do it?"

"For now, I don't know. That's why I've asked some help in that matter."

"Yes, you have told us this before. But who is this person anyway?"

Loud barks interrupt them. Both Batman and Barbara take a look at the long corridor, watching Titus approaching them, as well as Damian, who was walking just behind it.

"Father, you are back." in one of his hands, Damian is holding a half chewed bone, with Titus' eyes now looking at it, as if mesmerized by it.

"It looks like there wasn't any improvement."

"If you are talking about Grayson, he is indeed still standoffish. However, that doesn't change the urgency of the matter. Did you find any additional clues during your search?" seeing that his owner was distracted, Titus tries to bite the bone, but not before Damian anticipates it and throws the bone away, making the Great Dane run to the other side of the cave.

"Nothing yet. But it's still early to draw a conclusion." while Batman walks through, the boy glances as if he was annoyed by his father's presence. Still, he lets the Dark Knight go to the same corridor that he and Titus came from.

The Caped Crusader advances, going past some empty cells until one attracts his attention and makes him stop. There, at a corner of metallic walls, a silent black furred beast was on all his four strong legs, gazing attentively at the wall in front of him. Since yesterday he ripped off what was left of his clothes, leaving only his appearance of a huge wolf. Upon Batman's arrival, the creature lifts his head up and moves his nose, sniffing the air around him. However, he doesn't gaze the man, looking back at the same wall as if he was captivated by it. His long and furry tail mimicked him, remaining still and sprawling out his black fur on the floor behind him.

The Dark Knight then approaches the cell's door, taking care to not touch the electrified bars. Even so, the animal didn't mind him and stayed still and quiet. Batman didn't know how long it would take for him to find the culprit for Dick's situation, and it could take at least some days for their help to come, but until then, he had to try and bring Nightwing back by himself. At least his mind, that is.

"Dick, can you understand me?"

The werewolf remained still, as if he didn't even listen to him. Even so, Batman wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Richard." he tried "Richard Grayson."

Nothing. No reaction.

The man then takes off his mask, frowning as he sadly looks upon the beast. Underneath that large wolf appearance, Bruce knew that Dick's mind was still lingering there. He just needed to bring it to the surface.

"Dick!" he yells. Yet, the werewolf stands still, with one of his ears moving to Batman's direction and then going back to its previous position.

Out of frustration, Bruce punches the wall next to the bars. He then looks again at the stagnant werewolf and a feeling of remorse comes to him. Once more a member of his family is put in harm's way for fighting at his side, and maybe this time it could leave a dreadful scar. One that could change their lives forever. And deep in his heart that was what he always feared. Sometimes, particularly at times like this, he would worry that in the end of this crusade he would leave his boys more broken than when he has found them. That the Batman's mission was a curse that would pass on to everyone that has ever touched him. And that has not felt so true as now. Especially regarding that the victim this time was Dick.

Since that day, when he decided to take that boy from the circus under his wing, he nurtured him so that he wouldn't become like him. So he wouldn't become a broken man defined by tragedy and driven by revenge. And in the end he succeeded. Despite all Dick's losses and all that he has been through, he witnessed that little boy becoming a man, a man that always looked to the light. That's why regardless of his fears, he always thought that Dick would be somewhat immune to that curse. But now, look at him. Look at his boy…

"Please, son..." his voice sounded more than just pleading, as if he was letting out his feelings of sadness and frustration that he has been repressing since all that began.

Again the werewolf's ear moves to his direction but this time the head joins it as well. Those blue eyes turned to him, and for Bruce's dismal, they were somewhat glassy, as if they didn't care at all for what was before them.

The next night came, and with it more scours on the streets of Gotham city. However this time Batman was not alone, with Batgirl following his steps in the hunt, leaving Damian behind in the cave (against his will, of course) to monitor the Batcomputer and Grayson.

Initially, he thought that he could at least achieve better results than Gordon with his superior knowledge and hacking skills. But in time, it all proved to be to no avail. The final paused scene was showing on the huge screen, as if the images were mocking him for revealing nothing new at all.

Both his hands suddenly smash the keyboard as his angered eyes flinch in frustration. Damian hated to admit, but Gordon was right. Despite the different programs and analysis, the result was the same. And even though he considered at first the blood sample that they have found at the crime scene, it was useless. There are no distinctive human traces left in the werewolf blood, making it impossible to match it with any forensic DNA profile. And probably it was the first thing that Batman tried as well. While Damian acknowledged that he didn't have the same detective skills as his father, he knew that a beginning without major clues like that would mean that they will have to rely a lot more on informants and eventual mistakes of the culprit, with the investigation taking way longer than expected to be concluded. If it will be draw to close at all, since he knew that shapeshifters like werewolves would make these sources even more scarce and difficult to be found. After all, most civilians don't even know that they exist. And as his experience in the Year of Blood showed him, if they didn't want to be located, they would prove to be worthy adversaries.

He rewinds and pauses the scene to some moments before the attack, when Nightwing was leaning on the truck alone. A solitary figure in a shadowy place, totally unaware of what was coming to him. But even if Grayson let himself get distracted by his own thoughts, he couldn't blame him. After all, even he himself would have never expected that a frigging werewolf would attack him out of nowhere, in the outskirts of Gotham. No, Grayson's attacker was not the only culprit here…

Without warning, Damian leaves the Batcomputer and the chair, going towards a corridor. The cells block's corridor. His steps echoed lonely throughout the passage until they were no more. In front of him, the isolated black werewolf was still in silence, looking at the same corner of the cell's walls. And even if the beast was not looking directly at him, he was still showing his side to the door, revealing at least a little bit of his face. From there where he was, Damian could see one of his glassy eyes, which unexpectedly sends him a chill down his spine.

"Preposterous! You may have changed physically, Grayson, but inside you are still that soft-hearted fool who would protect anyone regardless the recklessness! Regardless your own safety…!"

Frustrated, he stops. Without any response from the creature, Damian leans his back against the wall, doesn't minding the squeaky sound of the metal for sliding his body towards the ground. There, with his knees now close to his chest, he looks again at Grayson, who was still caught in his thoughts or whatsoever was happening to him.

"If only I had not been so stubborn and remained with you at that time, nothing of this would have happened. I… I know that it's kind of late to say this but… I'm sorry, Richard."

The werewolf then slowly turns his face towards the boy, however he doesn't move out of his place, looking at Damian with the same glassy blue eyes as before.

"Can… can you understand me? You need to snap out of it, Grayson! We were the greatest together, remember?"

However, the beast stays still, keeping the same indifferent look upon the boy.

"Please, I need you here, Richard. You must..."

A familiar noise resounded throughout the cave, and calls Damian attention. He knew it well, and it came from the gates of the Batcave. He then looks again at the huge black wolf.

"We are not finished yet, Grayson. I'll be back."

That being said, he rushes out of there, leaving the werewolf alone only for him to look back to the wall.

However, Damian was not the only one in a hurry. At that moment, the doorbell was ringing throughout the manor's hall, leaving Alfred to answer its huge and luxurious front door. And even though it was the third time that he could hear it, his manners as a butler wouldn't let him lose composure and rush to the door. No, he would be patient. But he wished that the same could be said of whoever was outside, since the doorbell was now ringing again.

His hand, covered by a white glove, was finally touching the door handle. And with the same calmness of before, he opens it. In front of him was now standing a young lady in her early 20s. Dressing cozy clothes, including a black cardigan, black stretch pants, and a white stretch blouse, the lady was now expecting the butler's answer, who at the moment was raising an eyebrow.

"… How may I help you?"

"I'm here to meet with Bruce, mister…?"

"Pennyworth. And for whom would master Bruce have the pleasure to meet with?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rachel. Rachel Caldwell." as if nothing important has been said, the young woman smiles with charisma, doesn't even minding Alfred's puzzled face.

Back to the cave, voices were now echoing the place. It seems that Batman and Batgirl were already back. And now together with Damian, it seems that the trio were already engaged in an argument. Without their masks, their grievances were more evident than ever.

"You may think that because of your former relationship with Grayson you have further rights than me to help my father in this endeavor. But your emotional attachment and lack of discipline will make this take even longer, Gordon!" Damian takes a step closer to Barbara with even more arrogance than the usual, not minding his height disadvantage that was making him look up to her with his scowl "Regardless of what you think, tomorrow I'll take your place at my father's side and use my superior detective skills to find our clues."

"Look, I know that you are frustrated Damian, but we need to be patient. You say that I'm not suit for this job because I'm too close to him, but you should take a look at yourself before saying that to me!"

"Both of you, sto…!"

"Please, Bruce, don't." interrupts Barbara "He needs to hear this. We don't have time for these ego games. He needs to know how to cooperate or he will become a hindrance and make us waste our time. It's not as if a solution will just fall onto us out of nowher..."

A rustle comes from the cave's upstairs. Coming from the grandfather clock's entrance, Alfred was descending the stairs and going towards the group, with them now having stopped. All of them look up, waiting for the butler to finally get close to them.

"We have a visitor, Master Bruce. A young lady who calls herself Rachel Caldwell is waiting for you in the hall."

A look of slight surprise shows up on Bruce's face, but he still keeps his sobriety. "Ask her to come down here immediately, Alfred."

And now, not only Alfred, but Barbara and Damian show their surprised faces as well.

"Wait, father. Who is this woman?"

"She is the only one that I know that can help us bring Dick back. Now Alfred, if you could please call her here." insisted Bruce.

"At once, sir." turning on his heels, Alfred goes upstairs and towards the entrance. It seems that it was all right for Master Bruce to invite her into the cave. And though he has never heard of her, he trusted his judgment.

"But are you sure that it would be a good idea to allow her to come here? To come into the batcave?"

"After Dick left Spyral, Rachel became one of their agents. She already knows our identities, Barbara."

Batman looked back again at the opened entrance at upstairs, doesn't paying attention to Damian and Batgirl puzzled faces. The silence doesn't remain for much longer though, as footsteps are heard again coming from the upstairs, with some being unfamiliar lighter. The louder they were becoming, the easier it was to see the girl's features. Besides her beauty, her straight long and brown hair was the first thing that called their attention. She didn't seem exactly a Caucasian as well, since some of her traits resembled a little bit Hispanic. Smiling, she gets closer to them.

"Bruce! It has been some time since I've last seen you." the girl offers her hand, which Bruce replies with a handshake.

"I'm glad that you made out of Bialya, Rachel." Despite saying this, even before that girl smile, Bruce remains serious. Not that he wasn't really relieved to see her safe and sound, but just seeing her reminded him of the reasons of that meeting.

"Yeah, it took me a while but I'm finally here. I'm sorry that at that time we didn't manage to keep our conversation. The Queen Bee's territory has the toughest security measures around the world, and even with the help of the Spyral technology, establishing a stable and secure line is not an easy task."

"Yes, I'm sure that you did your best."

"Well, at least I tried. And..." the girl called Rachel looks around her, staring at Batgirl and Damian, with this last one giving a scowl back to her "… it seems that I'm finally able to meet your son and Batgirl as well."

"Great. Now that you have met us, you can stop this chit chat already and get down to business." says a grumpy Damian, which Barbara replied with a punch on his shoulder. What of course only made he rubs his shoulder and turn his angry face to Gordon.

"I'm sorry. The kid still needs to learn some manners." says an awkward Barbara.

"Don't worry, I've heard about this trait of his already." Rachel smiles and glances over Damian, who in spite turns his face away.

"I don't mean to be blunt or rude, but Bruce told us that you could help our friend. And if you don't mind we would like to know in what way that would be."

"Well..." Rachel looks at Bruce as if looking for an answer. But he doesn't reply and remains in silence "… to be honest I'm not sure of that myself. When I received his call there wasn't time for him to explain everything, but since he said it was an emergency and that he needed me as soon as possible, I came here as fast as I could after I had accomplished my mission. But considering that he has asked me some information regarding werewolves, it would be something related to that, or at least to Spyral. Am I wrong, Bruce?"

"No, not at all, Rachel. We need your experience and knowledge to help Dick."

"What happened to him?" her jovial tone changes to a concerned one, what doesn't go unnoticed by Barbara. It seems that she not only knows Bruce, but Dick as well.

"I think it's better to see that for yourself. Follow me."

Bruce leads the way to the corridor, with Rachel, Barbara and Damian following him. Soon they get in front of a cell, with a gasp of surprise being heard behind him even before the Dark Knight could turn around.

"I… I can't believe it, Bruce! You mean that…"

"Yes, that's Dick. We need to know how to cure him, or at least how to bring his consciousness back." even with all those eyes looking now inside the jail, the werewolf doesn't move from his position. Though his head turned to them and his nose started to sniff the air.

"I… I still can't believe it! How the hell did this happen?"

"We still don't know why, but he was attacked by a werewolf some days ago. And since he has changed he remains unresponsive, despite our efforts to snap him out of it."

Rachel keeps looking at the black werewolf in silence for some moments, although her face was still showing concern.

"Now I understand why you needed me here, Bruce. But even I don't know exactly what may be happening to him. I'm not exactly a werewolf specialist, despite my experience."

"Wait! So we have waited this long for you for nothing? Is that what you are trying to say?" out of rage, Damian grabs Rachel's blouse collar with both hands. What immediately makes Bruce get him off the woman.

"Damian, stop!" adamantly demands Bruce.

"She is wasting our time, father! If she doesn't know how to help us, she may better leave!" the boy protests with his mean look, but he lets the woman go.

In response, Rachel straightens her blouse and calmly gets closer to Damian's side, looking upon him with serious but serene eyes.

"I may not know what is happening to him, but I still have some ideas that we can try."

"What, for example?" despite the boy's arrogance, the woman didn't let that bug her. She then turns and gives her back to him.

"This."

Out of a sudden, snapping sounds come out from Rachel's body. And not only that, but silver fur starts to grow out of wherever her bare skin was showing off. All of them, except Batman, were taken by surprise, and even Damian got one of his batarangs out of one of his pockets out of reflex, to which Bruce reacted by grabbing his hand and stopping him. Still, the Dark Knight's eyes doesn't divert from what was happening before them: her back was getting larger by each second and her neck was getting as furred as the rest of her body as well. Silver pointy ears were now quickly growing out of her head, until they stop and one of them point to the group. Her body mimics her ear and does the same, showing a werewolf not that much different of Nightwing, save for her fur color. It seems that a female werewolf has the same traits as a male one, except for her shorter stature. However, looking at both now, this gap wasn't that much great between them.

"From the look of your faces it seems that Bruce didn't tell you everything about me. I'm sorry if I scared you but I needed to try this." her voice was deeper than before, but still recognizable. Yet that didn't change much of Barbara and Damian shocked faces, who were still looking at the female werewolf in awe. "Now let's see if we can get any reaction from...".

Even before she could finish the sentence, a loud growl, followed by electric shocks, comes from behind her. She turns around, with Batman and the others rushing to get out from Rachel's behind so that they could take a better look of what has just happened in the cell. There they saw their friend lying on the floor, drooling and trembling while trying to get up. Dick then looks back at the group. His blue eyes were not distant nor glassy anymore, but now they were filled with inexplicable rage, with his black fur standing on end and a deep growl coming from his mouth.

"Wait, Dick…!" suddenly shouts Rachel.

It was too late. Again he jumps on the cell's door towards Rachel's direction, making him get electrocuted again and fall to the ground. The shock was so great that even the cell's light malfunctioned, with only the corridor's light illuminating the place now.

"No!" screams Barbara.

"Richard!" shouts Damian in despair.

They look in dismay upon the unconscious Dick. It seemed that this time he wasn't going to get up. Batman was taken by surprise as well, but acts quickly. "Computer, scan entity B01".

Static sounds come somewhere from the cell's ceiling. And Grayson is still motionless, laying on the floor.

Everyone was still startled, but Batgirl was beyond that. She was terrified. "Is… is he breathing? I can't see from here! Batman, you need to open the cell's door!"

"No, Barbara! We can't open it before we are sure that…!"

But Batgirl doesn't even wait for him to finish the sentence as she rushes to the cell's console and quickly starts typing on it. And before anyone could even stop her, the door opens. However, before she gets in, she feels a large and furry hand grabbing her arm. "Batgirl, stop! This is too dangerous for you! You need to step back and leave this to me!"

Barbara abruptly pulls off Rachel's hand out of her arm. "I think you have done enough!"

"Wait!" Rachel swiftly puts herself between Barbara and the door "You don't understand! Werewolves are more resilient than you think, that's why we need to be careful…!"

"Rachel, watch out!" shouts Batman.

A loud and gruesome growl comes from the cell when an enormous black wolf jumps on the female werewolf, who could only try to defend herself in the last second. Scrambling, both creatures trade bites and scratches viciously, like beasts fighting for their lives. Between growls and clothes being ripped off, blood and saliva spill and fly over their surroundings and whoever was next to them. Batman and the others could only back off and give them space before trying anything to restrain them. One wrong move could hurt one or both them, worsening things and even escalating the situation. And Batman knew that very well. For now, he had to observe and wait for an opening to act.

Unfortunately, it seems that Dick was gaining the upper hand. He quickly lifts Rachel with both hands and throws her towards the steel wall, with her leaving a dint when she falls over the floor.

Batman only had seconds to see the wounded creature taking a breath and looking at him, before he immediately dashes towards the Dark Knight.

"Father!" shouts Damian when he sees the werewolf rushing towards Batman.

However, it was Rachel who the duo suddenly see in front of them, getting past as a flash and now going towards Dick. Quickly, she manages to grab a leg of the black werewolf and takes him down in the nick of time, before his claws could even reach Batman.

Now the female werewolf was struggling to keep Grayson down, putting him clumsily in a sleeper hold.

"Bruce...!" She gasps. By each second it was getting more difficult to keep Dick in that position, with him struggling harder than before "You and the others… argh...! Have to get out of here! Now!"

Batman complies and signals for the others to follow him out of the corridor, leading them to the center of the cave. Once out, they could hear the noises from the corridor getting louder. They didn't have much time now.

"We need a taser!" shouts Batgirl.

"He will attack you before you even shoot it, Barbara. We need to get to the Batmobile and use its electroshock defense." and without saying anything further, Batman leads the way to the vehicle. In case the electrocution doesn't work, the car still has its grappling hook and the sticky foam. Thinking that at that moment these were their only options made, Batman feels that he failed for not being better prepared for that situation. But unfortunately, he knew that relying on the Batmobile was their best shot to capture Dick without killing him. A werewolf was too fast and strong to face in a hand-to-hand combat, and capturing one alive is even trickier. The trio dashes towards the car, separated now by only a few feet of distance. And they would probably have gotten in there if a body wasn't thrown so fast and hard on the Batmobile's bonnet, making a noise so loud that the group halts immediately. They didn't need to get closer to see that that was the silvered werewolf, Rachel, who was now trembling and trying to recover.

Her eyes look upon them in shock.

"Watch out!" shouts her to Batman.

The Dark Knight only has the time to look behind and leap in the last second, but not before feeling the claws ripping his costume and flesh. He tries to get away from the beast and at the same time take something out of his utility belt, but even before he could do that a strong and furred hand grasps his neck and forcibly tackles his body to the ground. The sheer force of that move was so strong that Batman even coughs blood after hitting the ground.

"Dick, stop!" shouts Batgirl.

"Richard, no!" Damian races towards his father in desperation.

The werewolf mouth opens and shows its sharp teeth, drooling out of anxiety and eagerness to sink its fangs on that man's flesh.

"Dick, please... listen! That's not you…!" Batman gasps and flinches as the grip gets tighter "You... have to remember... who you are… who we are…!"

Nevertheless, a snarl answers him and the werewolf prepares his bite. He backs off his head a little, getting ready to do it. But before he could fulfill his intent, the creature growls in agony. A dog's muzzle suddenly shows up on one of the beast's eyes, with its mouth biting as strongly as it could. Its slender body showed next when the werewolf stepped back and stood up, confirming that it was Titus, the great dane, who was now trying to save his owner.

"Titus!" shouts Damian when he sees the werewolf getting the great dane off of him and throwing it some feet away on the ground. Ignoring the bleeding on his left eye, the beast dashes towards Batman again, only to be shot and halted by a sticky foam. From where was once the dented bonnet from the Batmobile, a cannon showed up, launching the foam on to the creature and immobilizing him. At first the struggle made it almost impossible for the foam to sticky on the ground and halt Dick, but in the next seconds he was almost completely paralyzed, frenetically trying to move his head and arms out of that trap.

In the face of that temporary solution, the worse seemed to have passed, and so Batgirl decides to leave the Batmobile and rush to the rest of the group.

"Bruce, are you all right?" asks Barbara while helping Bruce to stand up.

"I'll manage. Damian, Rachel, are you all right?" asks Batman when he looks at Rachel and Damian from a certain distance.

"Yes, father. And Titus as well." Damian was now checking the great dane, what was now licking the boy's hand and wagging its tail while laying down.

But now it's the silvered werewolf who goes directly to Grayson as she gets past Batman and Batgirl. Still growling and snarling, the black one was struggling to get out of the foam. Cracks were beginning to form on the surface, indicating that it wouldn't last.

"Dick, listen! You are still in there, you just need to stop fighting against whatever you are dealing with and accept it as a part of you!" the loud growls were making it harder for Rachel to be heard "Listen, dammit!" out of nowhere, she punches his muzzle, and strangely enough he doesn't even weep but keeps the struggle, desperately trying to get out of the foam "The more you fight it, the stronger those feelings will get, and the more you will put your friends at risk. Is that what you want? To hurt your friends?"

Suddenly, more cracking come from the foam and the black werewolf manages to get both his arms free, with him now scratching desperately, in an attempt to get his body out of what was left of the sticky substance.

"He is getting out! Hurry, get away from hi...!" but a loud noise interrupts Rachel, with Dick forcing his way out of the rest of the foam in a demonstration of sheer strength.

Rachel was ready to jump on Grayson and hold him down, but surprisingly he gasps and falls on his knees, shaking and panting heavily.

"...Dick?" asks Barbara while she gets closer to him, to which he responds looking directly on her eyes, making her instantly feel goosebumps before the sight of madness in his blue eyes.

"I think… I think he is out of juice..." murmurs Rachel when she steps closer to him "Dick, you need to calm down and concentrate..."

However, he keeps looking at Barbara, who seems to be overcoming her fears with her now walking towards him.

"Wait, Barbara! Step back!" yells the silvered beast.

But it was too late. Suddenly, the black werewolf jumps on Barbara, ripping her arm with his claws and drawing its blood. The attack was not as vicious as before but it was enough to knock her down. In pain she writhes and holds on to her injured arm, but not before Dick quickly charges and stays on her.

"Dick! Don't!" yells Rachel, what makes Batman and Damian promptly dash towards them as well.

"Wa… wait!" Barbara's shout surprises everyone, making them hesitate at the same instant.

"What nonsense is this, Gordon?! You are clearly out of…!" but Damian stops when he sees Richard still, with him panting and strangely looking at her eyes.

"I… I know you don't want to hurt me, Dick. Please, get back to us… get back to m..." Dick suddenly flinches and violently shakes his head. Without warning he growls and opens his mouth, intending to quickly bite her neck.

Indistinguishable words are shouted at the same time around them, but for everyone's astonishment the werewolf stopped in the last second, with his fangs barely even touching Batgirl's costume. Even so, she could feel that he was shaking a lot. It is then that he moves his head away and looks again at Barbara. And before she could even open her mouth to say something, the beast holds his head with both hands and backs away, until he stops some inches away and cowers, trembling on all fours.

Batman and Damian take the opportunity to get closer to the creature and Barbara, with Batman kneeling and helping her to stand up. Already knowing that Gordon was relatively well, Damian looks upon Richard. However that is when Rachel steps in. Weeping, the black werewolf looks at the female who got closer to him. In the next seconds, she changes back to her human self, with the remains of her ripped clothes still covering most of her body.

Rachel kneels next to the shaking black werewolf. Her determined eyes take pity upon looking at those terrified blue eyes of his. "You can do it, Dick. No, you must do it. Try to remember how was your body before, your human body. Burn that image in your mind and let it become a reality."

More snarls, but Rachel doesn't move.

"I know that it's hurting and your mind is a mess right now, but you have to do it. Start imagining your human hands, your fingers and nails... it was always easier for me that way."

Low growls come from the huge wolf as he hesitantly puts both hands on the ground to support himself. With his head still facing the floor though, they couldn't see his face yet. But Rachel and the others keep still, waiting for whatever was coming next. And the wait was not long as Barbara and the others gasps. In a matter of seconds, the familiar snapping sounds come. The black fur and claws start to retract, revealing little by little the human hands, feet, and the rest of the white skin of the young man. Sweating and panting, it seems that Grayson didn't even have the strength to move.

"Dick!" Barbara dashes to the trembling man, who was still on all fours. She kneels next to him and was almost touching him, but she abruptly stops when she hears a muttering coming from his lowered head.

"… sorry..." mutters Dick feebly as his naked body falls on his side, unconscious.

Batman and Damian rushes to Dick's side, but Rachel stood there, with her face as red as a beet.

"Ahn… Batman... your cape is detachable, right?"

* * *

 **Hello guys! Sorry for the late update. There were lots of reasons for that, but to make it short, my notebook had to be sent to get fixed and several other things are happening in my life right now, like the fact that I finally got a decent job. Since I'm still adapting to it, the next chapter may be updated later than the usual.**

 **To be honest with you, I'd love to spend even more time with it, since I'm finding this fanfic the most enjoyable one to write in my free time ever. It may not be the most awesome Nightwing fanfic out here... since I'm planning to create the most badass Nightwing fanfic ever next, when I get inspired! Hehe! ;) (this next one will not have any supernatural elements). However it's been enjoyable and fun for me to write Nightfall, and I hope that you are enjoying as well. Everytime that I'm notified that someone has bookmarked or is following my story, I feel delighted to know that there are readers out there appreciating it. As usual, if you have any interesting ideas for the next chapters, or even complaints about its developments, I'll be glad to read your messages. Or if you just want to compliment the story and point out its highlights, it would be an interesting research material as well ^_^**

 **Until next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly I would like to say that I'm sorry for this really late chapter, I'll explain it better in my note, but at least it's more than the double of the average size of the last ones. So, without further delay, have fun!**

* * *

"...And you know what, it was better that way. Leaving A.R.G.U.S was the best thing that I did in these last years. You should have asked me to join Spyral sooner, Bruce. It would have saved me lots of headaches and stressful sitches. Especially concerning my former boss. Amanda was a real pain, always treating us agents as if we were cattle. I really hated that arrogant woman. Though I have heard that Sasha Bordeaux is in her place now and Amanda is leading the Suicide Squad. Pretty fitting for her if you ask me. 'Tell me who you walk with, and I'll tell you who you are' that's what they usually say, right?" The young lady then sips her wine and gently leaves the crystal glass on a fancy coaster.

"Is the wine to your taste, miss Caldwell?" asks Alfred in his usual polite self.

"Sure it is." smiles Rachel "But you know, I've always wanted to..."

"Cut the chit chat, wolf girl." interrupts Damian, not minding the disapproving looks given towards him "How do you know my father and Richard?"

Besides Rachel, who seemed to have changed her ripped clothes to new ones, Bruce, Damian, Barbara and Alfred were all sitting together around her at the breakfast table, which was smaller and less imposing than the luxurious dinner one. That should have been enough to give off a casual and calm vibe, but nothing about Damian was chill, specially now with that overbearing look on his face.

"Sheesh, boy. You are definitely Bruce's son. You have his patience after all." upon hearing that, Bruce gives his typical bat glare to her, what makes Rachel immediately avert from it "I'll explain it all once Dick shows up. It's annoying to tell such long stories over and over again, so it's better to save saliva and wait to tell everyone at once."

"But if Richard knows you already, it wouldn't be a problem to at least hear how you've met him." Not hiding his grumpiness, Damian folds his arms on the table.

"Not necessarily. You will understand once he comes down. Ah, and speaking of the devil..."

Everyone then look at the stairs, where Grayson calmly walks down the steps. He seems hesitant though, specially when his eyes meet their friends. Still he keeps the pace until he gets a seat besides Bruce. And before he could even look to everyone else, his eyes are attracted to two bandaged arms; Bruce's and Bab's. A sense of guilt rises within him, which was revealed by his saddened glance towards his former mentor.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry. If only I..."

"It's okay. We all know that that wasn't really you, Dick." calmly interrupts the billionaire, despite the fact that Dick is still showing signs of his transformation, such as pointy fangs slightly coming out of his lips.

"No, Bruce. You don't understand. I… I really..." He sighes after looking at the austere semblance of him. Dick knew that even though on the surface Bruce would be obnoxious and stubborn, when it comes down to his family he would forgive practically anything. Of course, depending on the offense sometimes that could take longer, but nonetheless he would give his pardon in his lifetime. Yet, that didn't mean that there couldn't be a first time, specially regarding an issue that involved something that Dick didn't even know how to deal with, let alone describe it. It's true that he didn't like to hide anything from his friends, even more if that would deliberately excuse him of something unfairly. Still, his fear and shame silenced him.

"Would you like to eat or drink something, master Dick?" That was an honest question from Alfred, though most of it was meant to change the subject, and the disheartened look of the young man.

"Thank you, Alfred. But I'm fine. I..." it is then that he takes a better look at Rachel, who was smiling in anticipation of his surprised look "You…!"

"You still own me a cup of coffee, Mr. Bashkirov. Or should I say, Agent 37?" using a Russian accent, Rachel casually lifts her glass, as if she was about to toast to him.

"Only after you finally improve that fake accent of yours..." smiles Dick, what makes everyone else, except Bruce, look at both with slightly confused faces.

"Look who is talking!" she laughs "Yours was so bad that I had to intervene and cover your ass. But since you are still here among the living, it seems that Spyral finally came to their senses and decided to give you better covers."

"That was my first mission..." he was still smirking, but the embarrassment in his tone is noticeable.

"And I'm glad that it was not your last." she casually sips her wine again, doesn't minding his puzzled look.

"And why are you here after all? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"To tell you the truth, I've just finished one. At Bruce's request, I came here as soon as I could. And from what I was told it seems that you got yourself in a... hairy situation. However from your looks I can tell that your injuries healed as fast it was supposed to, and I'm glad for that."

"...What do you mean?"

* sigh* "You can stop pretending now. You may not remember, but I was here to help you with your… tantrum. After all, that was the reason that I was called here for in the first place." she suddenly stops to give a quick glance to somewhere behind him "Hm... I'm trying to understand why you tucked your tail inside your pants. Are you not feeling itchy?"

That last statement doesn't only surprise Dick, but attracts the attention of everyone else. Especially Barbara, who was now looking at him as if trying to find something around his butt.

"Now that you mention it..." whispers Barbara.

Annoyed, Dick quickly takes out the hidden tail, showing its black fur for any curious and nagging gaze.

"If what you are saying is true..." started him while giving a quick disapproving glare to Barbara, who couldn't get her eyes off his tail "… then how can you help me? I don't mean to be rude, but if you are a scientist we already have Dr. Victoria October as our expert in this field. She didn't call us back with a solution yet, but she is still one of the best in the planet."

"Well, she may be one of the best on her field, but I'm sure that she doesn't have the same experience as me. And with "experience" I mean life experience. After all, who could be a better advisor than someone who has faced the same ordeals as you?"

"No… Don't tell me..."

"Yep. But don't expect me to show you any proof right now. These are not my clothes and I don't want to rip them off just to prove my point. You see, usually I'm more into loose clothes precisely because of this and..."

"Wait. So you were a werewolf this whole time? That's… that's so..."

"Surprising? Yeah, people from A.R.G.U.S would always say that about me. "But you don't look like a bloodthirsty beast" and things like that. It was kinda funny to watch their reactions." smirks Rachel.

"No, I mean, I remember how that mission went and you didn't show any suspicious behavior or at least anything that would feel dodgy." yet pondering, Dick observed her with a curious look, in a manner that even makes Rachel chuckles.

"What did you expect? That I would change for no reason and sniff things around or howl? Of course, A.R.G.U.S was interested in me in the first place for being a werewolf, but at least they trained me to be capable enough to not rely so much in my powers."

"No. I mean..."

"Or..." interrupted Rachel "...Did you expect me to be showing off a tail like yours?"

Dick looks back to his tail and at Barbara's curious but somewhat uncomfortable gaze. A gloomy look glances back to a smiling Rachel.

"What can I do to end this?" the young man asks humbly but quietly, almost inaudible.

"What?" Rachel cocks her head to the right hand side. Still smirking, still mocking.

Without warning, his fist suddenly punches the table, not minding the startled looks around him.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Dick's eyes were so fixated on Rachel that he didn't even look to his sides. Bruce and Barbara were about to say something until Rachel waves to them.

"Indeed I know." her voice this time was not sarcastic but calm and understanding "And I can see that you are still having issues with your anger as well."

That's when Dick stops and finally looks around to watch his friend's faces. They were still speechless before his short temper. At first, he was tempted to not say anything as well, such was his remorse.

"Are you feeling alright, Master Dick?" asks Alfred in an empathetic manner.

"I… I'm sorry, Alfred… everyone." Barbara showed a worried look, while Damian was still serious, observing the situation without letting his emotions get in the way of his judgement. And from one look it was obvious that Bruce was doing the same, what just makes Dick feel worse "I don't know what came to me." he briefly closes his eyes and breathes in before sitting down "Please, Rachel, tell me: is there a cure for _this_?" He makes a motion with one of his hands, pointing to where his tail is.

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm not sure if there is even a cure."

Dick was only able to stay somewhat composed on his chair this time because his earlier tantrum was still fresh in his mind.

"You must be joking." his fierce glare makes it obvious for everyone that he was still holding himself to not lash out again.

"I'm not." she was short but not rude, despite his evident rage "I may be a werewolf, but that doesn't mean that I have all the answers about this stuff. After all, our kind is still quite rare. So much that I can bet that I'm the only one that Bruce actually knows. Well, at least before you became like me."

"Like you?" Dick lowers his eyes out of frustration as he digest those pieces of information, and despite his efforts, the more he was thinking about them, the more his rage was building up. He then changes his sight to his friends. They were still in silence, waiting for his response, and yet, the bandages on Bruce and Barbara's arms were the ones standing out the most, piercing not only his eyes, but his heart as well. After some seconds of silence, his complexion gets more serious, as if a something interesting just came to his mind.

"… I get it now." he finally says as his fierce eyes meet Rachel's "You say that you are not sure if there is a cure. If that's the case then you didn't even look hard enough. _If_ you did after all."

"What's your point?" cuts off Rachel with dignity, despite some impatience was still noticeable in her tone. The others were a bit perplex, trying to get what was going on.

"It must be quite thrilling, isn't it?" he smirks sarcastically "One day you are a weak human, helpless in a world full of monsters and super powered humans. And suddenly you gain such powers. In a world like this, who wouldn't be fascinated with this?" he is so into his discourse that he doesn't even look at his friends, who were surprised at such manner. That was not like Dick at all "….I can't blame you for not even trying to look for a cure at al..."

A loud slam is heard on the wood as Rachel gets up and hits the table with both palms of her hands. That startles everyone, including Dick.

"You…!" her face is down, covered by her long hair, until she decides to lift it and show her black eyes. The anger was there for sure, but sadness as well. To an extent that she was trying hard to not cry "… Don't you even dare! We've met only twice and yet you judge me as if we were close. You don't know me, Grayson! You don't know me at all! You don't have the slightest idea of what happened to me!"

Baffled, Dick loses all his dispassion before that. It's true, all he knows about Rachel is based on impressions. For him she was too carefree for such cruel and dangerous job as an A.R.G.U.S spy. He always thought that that would be a sign that she enjoyed her job too much despite the consequences; despite whatever her agency would oblige her to do not mattering how immoral her actions could be, including even killing. Yet, here she is, broken before him by words alone, with all that easygoingness gone in an instant. He was trying to find something to say, anything, but that doesn't go unnoticed by her.

"I'll not waste my breath any longer trying to explain my reasons! I only came here to help you by Bruce's request, and you better thank him for that!" she sits back as harshly and quickly as she stood up. With her giving a spiteful glare towards Bruce, he could only react by cleaning his throat and addressing to Dick.

"I was not sure if Rachel knew of a cure to begin with. But I knew that her experience and insights could help us in ways that I couldn't even imagine alone. Moreover, even if she did knew of a cure, I don't know how much time it would take to synthesize one, even with Dr. October's help. Until then, there are other issues that we must address to."

"Such as?"

"Such as your transformation." completes Rachel bluntly "You must control it in a way that you can do it as you wish, like myself."

"To change as I wish? No way! I don't have any intention to become a monster again!" His annoyance was quite obvious, but that doesn't faze Rachel at all.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. You see, if you keep repressing your feelings and instincts, it will only get worse and it will eventually make you lose control again, just like today. And I guarantee you that it will not happen in a matter of months nor weeks, but days, Dick. That's why it's urgent that we take care of it as soon as possible, at the risk of your friends lives. Do you get it now?"

For an instant that statement makes him freeze, to the point that he doesn't even want to look around. He didn't need to remember that dreadful experience again. The remorse is still stuck within him, reminding him of all sorts of feelings that he still couldn't believe that came to his mind, that are still there... lingering... waiting for a chance to prey not only his mind, but his sanity as well. That thought alone was enough to make him avert any kind of attempt to make him go through all that again. But if what she said was true...

"Even if you are telling the truth, how can you guarantee that I will not lose control again next time?"

"I cannot. That's why I'm here in the first place. To prevent you from going too far."

"Prevent me from going too far…?" he pauses and looks at Bruce, stopping at the sight of his injured arm "Is that so? Because I think that last night proved that your definition of "going too far" is different than mine. I'm sorry, but I will not risk my friends lives nor even take a chance of injuring them based in a gamble."

"Mark my words, Grayson. If you don't learn to control your transformation, I guarantee that you will definitely kill your friends in the end. As I told you before, you don't have a choice. In any case, I wouldn't have come here if I was not sure that it was worth the risk."

That got Grayson thinking. Even if what she said was indeed true, he still wasn't comfortable with the idea that that could lead to an accident. If something like that happened again, he wouldn't be able to face himself anymore.

"I understand your concern, but there is no reason for it. We will be prepared for any outcomes that could surface during your attempts." adds Bruce as if he has guessed his thoughts.

"I don't know… after today I can't just let it happen again as if nothing happened. Look at your arm, Bruce! I… I still don't understand how can you just sit there and stay so calm around me after that!" he turns away his eyes, as if that remembrance alone was piercing his thoughts.

"Dick." gently as her voice, Barbara places her hand on his. She knew him too well to know what meant that painful look "I know that you are worried, but please, give it a shot. If Bruce trusts Rachel, and she says that this is the only option, I'm sure then that there is no other way. And you know that you can still count on us if anything happens."

"You make it sound easy, Babs. I wish I had such confidence."

" * Tt* For someone who was a former Robin I'm taken aback that you still doubt our resourcefulness, Grayson." Damian was looking away, as if he just said something so obvious that it was even a waste of energy to bring it out "You know that we have rooms in the batcave strong enough to hold captives like Mudface and Killer Croc, so why the reluctance?" Dick was about to say something, but was abruptly interrupted by Damian again "And you know that it was rhetorical. You are not Jason Todd to be that dense."

"We are lucky that he is not here to hear that, or we wouldn't be able to end this meeting today." smirks Dick.

"Uneducated as he is, Todd surely would not stop pestering me for simply exposing the facts." Damian wasn't facing it as a joke like Grayson, instead he was even more serious than before "So, what's your answer?"

"Usually I wouldn't listen to you, knowing how reckless you are..."

"… Says the guy who jumps without a net." cuts off Damian.

"… Still, since it seems that I do not have much of a choice…" slyly, he glances over Rachel, who only nods back "… and you all are agreeing with it, I will do it."

"Right. It's settled then." says Bruce "I'll then will check the security procedures of room number 05, and after that..."

"However!"

"However what?" asks Damian arrogantly.

"You will have to promise me that if by any chance, even the smallest one, I put your lives in jeopardy, you will do everything to stop me. Even if that means killing me."

Dick was understanding with the shocked reactions that followed, and even a little touched after seeing Damian's displeased face.

"Ludicrous! Who do you think we are, Richard?"

"That's exactly the matter here. I can't let my family put their lives in the line for my sake, just like that." he looks back to Bruce, who was interestingly not taken by so much surprise as the others were, though he still looked worried "Bruce, you have to promise me. Please!"

His former mentor closes his eyes, as if in a deep thinking.

"Bruce!"

"Alright, Dick. I'll do everything that I can to stop you, if such promise makes you feel less insecure." his eyes were determined and that seemed to be enough for Dick, since he didn't protest any further.

"Bruce!" shouts Barbara in disbelief.

"Father! You can't be serious!"

Though he knew they were distressed, that was necessary. However, seeing Damian opposing his own father for his sake sure pleased Dick. Damian notices this, making him revert to his grumpy self and promptly sitting back to his chair. In a last act of riot, he crosses his arms and averts his eyes from everyone, in his usual annoyed mood.

"But in exchange I ask you that you take it easy today and rest, Dick. I'm sure that this is going to make a huge difference tomorrow, isn't that right, Rachel?"

Rachel, who was still somewhat surprised with what has just gone over, nodded, agreeing with the billionaire.

"Yes, that's true. Besides, it's amazing that you are recovering that fast. The first change always takes a huge toll on the body. Physically and mentally. You should really take a rest today."

Indeed, he was not feeling that well yet. His body was still aching, with his teeth and mainly his tail not only hurting but burning too. That was the same while walking, though he still could manage it well. Such thoughts crossed his mind, which in turn makes him take a quick look at all those anxious faces that were waiting for his response. He finally sighes, knowing that there was no other way but giving up.

"Since you gave me your word, I'll leave everything to you, Bruce."

"I'll will triple check the equipment for tomorrow morning."

"Triple, uh? Cautious as ever."

"I want to make sure that I will not need to fulfill that promise to you, Dick." in response the young man nods.

"Since everything is settled then, I'll follow your advice and get some fresh air at the garden."

"Ah, Master Dick, may I suggest something for you to eat before? I'm sure that after so many hours you must be hungry." asks the gentle butler.

The young man stops to consider that suggestion, but curiously seems hesitant while looking back again to everyone around the table.

"… Thank you, Alfred, but I'm fine. Maybe later." he smiles faintly.

"If you say so, sir..."

He stands up and quietly turns giving his back to them. He then takes his leave amidst the silence. At least that was until Barbara stands up, with her concerned eyes following his back. They become even more stricken when she looks at his tail. She was about to take a step towards him, when a hand stops her shoulder. It was Rachel's.

"Let him be for now. He really needs some time alone to clear his head." she whispers. Though Barbara didn't know why she whispered, she complied without questioning. While she knew that Dick has faced several situations that would have driven anyone mad by now, this one was different. In his place she would have been feeling terrified and even desperate. Especially after knowing that there is no guarantee of a cure. And as much as she wanted to comfort him, her guts were telling her that he indeed wanted to be alone for now. Barbara knew him too well to know these hints after all. During the conversation she could see that there was something disturbing him, besides all this matter. She didn't know exactly what or why, and that was one of the reasons she wanted to talk with him at first. But considering all that he just came through, maybe it was indeed better to take Rachel's advice and leave him be for the time being.

However, there was something else nagging her mind as well.

"Bruce, you really didn't mean that promise, right?"

Bruce takes a look again to where his former sidekick was supposed to be. No sign of him.

"I told him what he needed to hear. Besides, I said that I would do everything that I could to _stop_ him. And killing is not in my list of possibilities." someone else in his place would at least grin for such move, but the man was still serene.

"Hm, I should have guessed it." says Damian, who was smiling not only out of relief, but out of his ingenuity too.

"And Dick should have as well..." his usual analytical semblance takes place "He is getting carried away by his emotions. More than the usual. And I guess that you can clarify this and other aspects for us, Rachel, if you don't mind."

"Look, Bruce, I've met Grayson in just two occasions, so I can't say that I know him that well. But if what you say is true, then yes I can say that it has indeed something to do with his condition."

"Then do you mind sharing your experience with us? What did you have to go through during this period? Any piece of information may prove useful for us."

The change in her mood was obvious. Rachel's black eyes abandons the billionaire and peer the other room where Dick has just passed by. She could see that it was another sort of living room. An empty one. It was not night yet, and despite that, it was darker than where they were.

"It wasn't easy to talk about it then and not even now..." she starts while turning her eyes back to them "...but differently from him, I took the other road and isolated myself. My head was a mess at that time and I couldn't trust myself to get near any other human. After all, it's not everyone that has a man like Batman as a friend to help you deal with something like this. On that he was luckier than me. And in many other aspects." she sighes while looks of curiosity or pity shows around her, but that doesn't stop her "It's difficult to describe what we feel at the beginning. You see, it's not just some kind of confusion, but feelings of all sorts arise and they should be strange to you, even culpable, but they strangely seem as familiar as if you have felt them for your entire life. And that terrifies us. To make things worse, these feelings don't seem to be going away anytime soon. And if he doesn't find a cure, they really won't."

"Is it possible to describe them for us? At least in some extent, if possible."

Rachel closes her eyes and sighes again. That was the kind of question that she usually avoided the most.

"I can tell you what is probably making him feel so distant, but I don't think he will be able to forgive me if I tell you. I'm pretty sure that he is avoiding you now for that very reason."

Suddenly, a small and delicate hand touches hers. Rachel didn't need to hear Barbara to know what she wanted. However, instead of her to be the one to ask anything, it was Bruce that interrupted them.

"Please, Rachel. We need to know." his voice was not that pleading, but that didn't lessened his intention. Instead, there was some readiness lingering there. She was still hesitant though, but after seeing Bruce and other's concern, she changes her mind.

"Werewolves are rare, but rarer are those who don't give in and let their feral and most primal instincts consume them. Even when we are not in our werewolf form, our senses are still sharper than the average humans. It has its advantages, but it leave us more susceptible to all sorts of stimulation. Not just noises, but smells as well, and this last one proves to be the most tempting of all. Being near a human is a constant reminder of our most terrible and unforgivable temptation, specially for newbies who don't know yet how to deal with it." she briefly stops to glare at Bruce, who seemed to be starting to get where she was going to, but that could not be said of the others, who were still puzzled. She sighes and stands up. "To make it shorter and easier: we are wolves in sheep clothing, Bruce. Ferocious and hungry ones, and you… you are all sheep. Now, I'm sorry but if you excuse me, I need to make some calls. There are some personal matters that I must take care of before I'm able to help you any further."

And with that, Rachel leaves the table and the room, withdrawing from the shocked looks. But one of them in particular was too busy in deep thoughts to permit himself to be carried away by such statement.

For Bruce, only one thing was crossing his mind right now. A cure must be found, and quickly.

* * *

The dawn choruses of cardinals, sparrows and robins announce the morning, though not everyone is able to hear them in the manor. Including Dick, who was still asleep on his bed, comfortably snuggling under a large and cozy blanket. So soundly was his sleep that not even steps nor any other indistinguishable sounds are able to bother him enough to wake him up. At least not until two gentle knocks are heard outside his door.

"Master Dick, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, but it's time to get up. I've brought your breakfast."

With a yawn he wakes up. But not before covering his head with a pillow in protest.

"Just five more minutes, Alfred." moans the young man.

"And risk leaving these eggs getting cold? I'm afraid I can't agree on that, sir."

Indeed there were eggs. And a tempting bacon as well.

"Alright. Please, come in."

The door opens, and Alfred gallantly comes in, holding a breakfast silver tray. The smell of eggs and bacon were coming from an antique silver plate covered. And it seems to be doing its job, since Dick was already moving to sit properly. Looking at him now yawning and scratching his messy hair brings back those treasured memories of a boy who sometimes would have the same trouble to wake up to go to school. A modest smile shows on Alfred's face. It was hard to consider Ms. Caldwell words, and looking now at that fine young man, the same boy that he helped raising, made yesterday's talk utterly unbelievable. With that thought, the butler gently places the tray on his covered legs.

"Good morning, Master Dick. I'm glad to see that you took our advice of resting well."

"Morning, Alfred." a modest smirk shows up, one so small that even him doesn't notice it "So, it seems that I'm the last one to wake up."

"Yes. Master Bruce and the others have just had their breakfast and are finishing the last touches. I hope that Ms. Caldwell will be able to help you. I'm looking forward to it."

That smirk was short lived.

"I wish I could say the same, but the idea of changing back into something that almost killed my friends is far from what I imagined I would do so soon." gloomy, he looks away from Alfred.

"Master Dick, if I may, can I share some thoughts with you?"

"Sure, Alfred."

"We all know that Master Bruce can be… difficult to put up with sometimes, but despite this, I've never seen him making a wrong judgment. Have you?"

"I'm not saying that I doubt his decisions, Alfred. And I can tell that Rachel is not a bad person either. It's just that.. I'm not sure if this will really work. What if things get only worse?"

"Then I'm sure that Master Bruce and Ms. Caldwell will find a way to help you, the same way that they already did. To be honest with you, sir, I'm not pleased with this idea as well. If I could, I would take care of you until we could find a cure, but unfortunately it seems that is beyond me now. However, I'm confident that we will be able to overcome this as we have done before. After all, we have already faced so many difficult situations that most people can't even fathom, not only maniacs and monsters, but even demons and gods stood our way. And yet, here we are."

"Well… when you put it that way..."

"It won't be any different." tenderly smiles Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You are welcome, sir. Now, if you excuse me, there are some matters that require my attention. However, do not feel shy to call me if there is anything else that I can do for you."

"Sure, Alfred. See you later."

"Have a nice meal, sir." replies a gentle Alfred.

The butler walks towards the door and leaves the room, leaving the young man alone to reflect upon his words. But thinking about them didn't bring that much peace that Alfred intended to. Yes, it was somewhat reassuring to see such confidence in him and in the rest of his friends, yet, Dick couldn't say that his feelings were that unwavering. After all that same feeling of yesterday is still lingering inside him. He could feel it again while talking with Alfred, and it only got worse with the smell of other food all around him. He could not stop blaming himself for having such despicable feelings in the first place, even under those conditions.

Those thoughts would have kept him busy if the smell of eggs and bacon weren't being so tempting. Toasts and orange juice were served on a plate, alongside its silverware. Much different from the frozen meals that he would have to reheat in his apartment in Blüdhaven. Still, he was missing his city. He has settled a life there, and if he could choose, he wouldn't be here to keep adding more problems to Bruce and the others. While his mind keeps him busy, he uses a fork and bites a bacon.

* * *

The batcave was noisier that morning than the usual. Normally that time was reserved to rest, but that didn't seem to be the case, as Robin and Batgirl walk together towards the batcomputer. Batman was sitting in front of it, typing something that only he knows.

"Don't tell me that you didn't even get to sleep after last night search." Nightwing, wearing his tights as the rest of them, was descending the stairs. Batman stands up while Robin and Batgirl stop to look at the young man walking down the stairs towards the floor.

"It seems that the info from yesterday was cold as well. It led us to a dead end." Batman wasn't taking it hard, but a slight disappointment was yet noticeable in his voice. That was one of his qualities that makes him so implacable; he doesn't give up even when the situation seems hopeless. And it is that reason in particular that wasn't making Nightwing lose all his hopes as well.

"We are going to find him, Bruce. Sooner or later." as soon as he pats one of the Dark Knight's shoulder, more steps are heard going to their side.

"Everything is ready, Bruce. Now we can… oh, hello, Dick. I was just about to call you out. It seems that you indeed slept well. That's good."

"If you weren't so adamant about it I could have helped."

"What I'm about to ask you is not that easy, newbie. The body affects the mind, as well as the opposite. Ah, and talking about body..." Rachel was using tights similar to Batgirl's, but without the mask or the patterns. She approaches him so suddenly that it startles Dick "I see that your hands are kinda reddish. What happened?"

"It seems that my 'veteran' didn't tell me anything about silverware. And anything related to silver."

"Oh… sorry, my bad. I forgot about that." she answers him as easygoing as she was moments ago.

"Wha…? How could you forget to tell me something like that?!"

"It's not everyday that you can stay in a billionaire's manor where it seems they serve all your meals with silverware, so yeah, blame me for not being used to deal with silver so often. Besides, you would find out sooner or later anyway. It's not that life threatening, at least for you. After all, I'm sure that you have only noticed it after you finished your breakfast, didn't you?"

"… even so, it wouldn't hurt to have told me earlier. What else you didn't tell me? How about the full moon then?"

This last question in turn cuts her jokingly mood and brings Rachel's full attention and seriousness.

"There are some differences between the legends and reality that you must have noticed already. Like the fact that we can change at our will anytime, instead of only during full moons. But still, there are some truths in the myths, and that's the case with silver, at least to some extent, and the full moons. However, I'd like to leave this last one for later, after today's session. You will understand why. And I hope you comprehend my motives."

"As long as you don't forget it..." Dick usually isn't sarcastic, but he truly dislikes being lied to or be left in the dark.

"… it seems that you are eagerer to go than I've imagined. What do you think, Bruce?"

"I've just finished here as well. Let's go."

Leading the way, Batman goes to the same corridor of the jail cells. Just behind him, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing and Rachel were following his lead. For a short time, they pass over some empty cells, until they find a big and shut metallic door in the end of the passage. At its side is a password panel. Batman quickly types some numbers and the door opens instantly.

"I see. So you decided to use the test room." says Nightwing as he and the others go to the center.

"The structure of this room is more reinforced than the others. But as a precaution, Damian and Barbara will accompany me to the control room." without turning, Batman points to his side, where is another metallic door. Dick knew that that would lead to the control room. Above it, a huge observation window would give its viewers a privileged prospect to anything that could happen at the center of that spot "This place is equipped with all sorts of instruments to run tests not just on my equipment, but on living subjects as well. And if the worse happens, we have sleep gas and electrified darts to stop you. Its walls and floor are electrified as well, just in case if the darts are not that effective. Is that enough for you, Dick?"

"I couldn't have asked for better, Bruce." Dick slightly smiles in relief, for which Batman responds getting closer to him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't find the cure sooner. And even now, I can't do much unless relying on someone else until we locate the culprit." Batman didn't need to take his mask off for Dick to know how he was feeling beneath it. His frustration was quite obvious by admitting all of that out loud. He kindly places his hand on his mentor's shoulder.

"You have done a lot already."

At first, Batman doesn't say anything nor his features show any change; at least not any that can be seen outside his mask. And for reactions like that that usually people mistake for coldness. He is not as self-centered as some might think, on the contrary: Batman gives whatever he can and makes sure that he is the first one to bleed before anyone else. That's why what truly is going on his head right now is not only a simple sense of guilt, but all the wasted possibilities and mistakes that otherwise could have changed this outcome. And while he knew that there wasn't much that could be done, he still couldn't help for feeling remorse for it.

"Save that for when we find your cure. Now, Rachel..." he looks to the young lady "… whatever you do, don't forget our objective today."

"Don't worry, Bruce. We will do just fine."

That seemed enough for Batman, as he gives his back to the couple and starts walking to the control room's door. But instead of following him, Batgirl and Robin stay behind. She approaches him and without warning gives him a kiss on his forehead, putting a smile on Nightwing and a scowl on Damian.

"Everything is going to be alright, you will see."

"Thanks, Babs."

She giggles "Well, it seems that I was able to cheer you up after all." she keep chuckling while looking at a huge and furry black tail wagging behind Dick. Surprised, he blushes and grabs it quickly with one of his hands. He didn't notice before that his tail has slipped out of his pants.

"If he doesn't fool around, I'm sure that he will be okay." adds Damian, who was still in a grumpy humor. Though in other circumstances maybe even he would have given at least a smirk for that scene as well.

Both of them give their last compliments and leave Nightwing and Rachel behind, who were still looking at them until the door shuts behind them.

"You are lucky to have such friends, Grayson. It doesn't surprise me for you to give your all to protect them, even if that means protecting them from you."

Still showing his back to her, Nightwing doesn't say anything. His eyes are fixed at the observation room above, where he could see Batman using a computer. Inside, a door just opens, through where Batgirl and Robin comes in.

"Just… make it count. Please, Rachel." says Nightwing.

"Don't worry. If you follow my tips, I'm sure that you will make it."

An almost inaudible buzz comes from what Nightwing knew were the speakers. Since they were hidden, and their sounds were echoing throughout the room, he couldn't tell from where exactly the sound was coming from. Not that it matters, as Batman begins to use them.

"… Can you hear me from there?" asks the Dark Knight. Whereas his voice echoes below, both the youths give their thumbs up "I've just locked both doors, so you can start anytime, Rachel."

She just gives a smile, and Batman wouldn't be able to see it if it wasn't for one of the several screens from his computer. The control room had a single computer, but its huge size compensated in numbers. Several screens of different sizes could be seen around it. And at its sides, boxes were processing several terabytes of data. Batgirl and Robin ignore them while they enter and position themselves at each side of the Dark Knight, watching the couple below through the huge window.

"So… what are we gonna do first?" asks Nightwing to Rachel.

"There is the easy way and the hard way. But I'd rather try this last one first, if you don't mind."

"If you say so… but why?"

"Because I need you to understand it, instead of simply pushing you to do it. I need you to grasp even the slightest feelings in your body and mind to get used to the change. Only then you will be able to do it at your will."

"Ok, so how do I do this?"

"Do you remember what happened to you the day before yesterday? When you were able to turn yourself back?"

Nightwing slightly shakes his head.

"It's all muddled now, as if it was a dream… a nightmare. I remember you and the others trying to call me, and the pain. After that, I saw you guys all around me and that's it."

"Well… I'll not lie that I wasn't expecting that kind of answer, but can't you remember at least any kind of feeling when you were trying to change back?"

For an instant, and more, Dick remained silent, but thoughtful. Now resting his hand on his chin and closing his eyes, he was trying his hardest to recall that moment. Seconds later, he stops and looks at Rachel.

"I can't say that I really remember it. There are some flashes of it, but… it's hard to tell, let alone describe it."

Rachel suspires but gives a grin. She was hopeful that she would hear a different answer, although it didn't seem that outcome bothered her that much.

"If that's the case, let's start from the beginning. To make it easy, I want you to extend your arms in front of you, like this. That's it. Now, look at them and burn the image of your own body in your mind. Now, Close your eyes. Imagine every part, limbs, torso, head, ears, jaw, teeth… even the tiniest part of your body changing to be the werewolf you saw yesterday. Try to remember that pain as well, or any feeling whatsoever that you felt that time."

By one of the computer screens, Batman and the others could see that he was trying hard to do what he was asked to, with his eyes tightly closed. They didn't know how long it felt, nor looked at the screen to see how many minutes have passed, but it was not that long until Nightwing opens his eyes again.

"I can't feel anything." answers him in a disappointed tone "Are you sure that this is how you do it?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't." her annoyed eyes doesn't hide her slight disheartening "I could show you me doing it, but I don't see this being that helpful as you might think."

"Well, maybe it could give me some kind of clue, don't you think?"

"It's not something that you rely in appearances, but in your guts, Grayson. Your mind, not your eyes, play the major role here. It has the same feel as extending an arm: you don't think hard about it, you simply do it just like that. Still, to not leave any doubts, I'll show you in a slower fashion, so maybe, who knows, you might have an insight."

Rachel inhales and closes her eyes in front of him. In the next seconds, for Dick's awe, he hears bones snapping and her shoulders getting larger, with silver fur quickly covering her arms and face. Next, her legs stretch, becoming longer and furrier by each second. Since she is wearing tights, her clothes are not ripped apart. She then opens her mouth to let her canines grow, as well as her jaw and muzzle. Her tail is the last one to be shown but the quickest.

Although her transformation ends, it looked that it was far from relieving, but painful. Especially after all that snapping.

"Don't you feel any pain?" asks him with an apprehensive look as the last part of fur covers her pointy ears.

A pair of black and fierce eyes looks upon Dick, but there was no anger behind them. The silvered werewolf then closes her eyes and extends both her strong arms straight above her head, stretching herself. In a groan she releases them in relieve.

"Well, the first ones hurt as hell, but my body got used to it eventually. I'm sure that will be your case as well. Now, give it a shot again, as I've explained."

He nods and breaths in. He tries one more time… but nothing happens.

Two… three… An entire hour passes, though it looked like it was way more than that.

"You said that there is an easier way, am I right?" asks Nightwing while he looks disappointed to Rachel, still in her werewolf self.

"I didn't think that you would give up so easily..."

"It's not that I'm giving up, but it seems that we are not going anywhere with this. I can't feel anything different since we have started this."

While Rachel looks away to think, Nightwing takes a better look at what kind of creature he was trying to change to. If not for her tranquil countenance, he would surely get the wrong impression of her, not only because she is a werewolf, but her sharp claws, teeth, and overall strong physique was still giving off quite a menacing look. She got a bit taller, for sure. Like five or seven inches more than before, becoming a bit taller than him. But before he could assess her further, her dark eyes meet his.

"If you can't figure out like this, then it's indeed pointless. All of it." she says as she closes her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Then, what do you suggest?"

"Didn't you hear me? When I said all of this is useless, I mean _all_ of it! As I told you before, learning how to control your change is something that you grasp by instinct. There is not much that can be taught all in all." she opens her eyes again, and the determination in them leaves Nightwing even more confused.

"What the…? What are we going to do then?"

"What do you mean by 'we'? I made it clear for you guys that I'm not exactly a specialist just because I'm a werewolf. I came here because I owe Bruce that much, and I was hoping that maybe the little I know would be enough to help you. But unfortunately that wasn't the case, so I will leave it as it is."

"What?! What about all that blabbering of 'you have to do this or you will lose yourself and kill your friends'?!" he raises his voice this time, but Rachel just stands still and looks at him, as resolute as before.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing else that I can do. You will have to figure it out by yourself, like I did. Now, if you excuse me, I have much to do and places to go." not minding Nightwing's perplexity, she simply turns and starts walking to the closed entrance's door.

"Wait! We are not finished yet!" at once he rushes to her and grabs her arm, on which she replies with an annoyed face.

"Oh, yes. We are!" she answers by quickly pulls her arm, escaping from his hold as easily as if his hand wasn't even there to begin with.

"Just a sec! You said there is an easy way! Couldn't we try that?" despite his question, the werewolf keeps her strolling to the metal door, for his further puzzlement.

"It's useless if you don't even have a hunch of it. Besides, if my memory doesn't fail me, you were against this whole training anyway." she says while she calmly keeps walking further, for Nightwing's dismal. However, he wasn't giving up that easily, following her next.

"Yes, at first I was until you told me that I could hurt my friends if I didn't do this. Come on, I can't believe that you came all this way here without knowing more than that! Is it because I gave up too soon? Look, I'm gonna do that Jedi stuff as much as you like!"

She stops, and he does the same, hopefully waiting for her response. She then looks to the observational window, where she sees Batman and the others looking bellow to them.

"Bruce, I'm sorry but there is nothing else that I can do here. Now, if you don't mind, I have other tasks that can't wait any longer than they already did, so please, could you open the door?"

"Is it because of yesterday? Is that it?" yells Nightwing.

"Bruce! I'm still waiting!" the female werewolf raises her voice further.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he tries to say it humbly, and he meant it, but since it was rushed it still sounded kinda harsh.

Yet, Rachel keeps ignoring him, going even further to start knocking the metallic door.

"For how long are you going to keep me here, Bruce?" she shouts, yet giving his back to Nightwing. Trembling out of anger he clenches his right fist.

"No! Wait!" he grabs her arm again, but tighter than before. And without warning she pushes him, sending him flying away to a wall. However, she was not the only one who was getting exasperated. In the control room, Batgirl has just now started an argument with Batman and Robin.

"If you are not going to do anything, I will!" says Batgirl as she goes towards the shut door. However, Batman reaches her and holds her arm.

"Barbara, stop! I know that your are worried about Dick, but listen I'm sure that Rachel must be doing all of that on purpose."

"Listen to father, Gordon. If you go there right now, you will ruin everything!" adds an upset Damian.

"Are you both crazy? How can you be so sure that she will not hurt him? Did you not see what she just did to Dick?"

"I know that it's upsetting, but I trust Rachel enough to know that she will not hurt him. Besides, Dick can take care of himself by now. We just need to trust both of them and be more patient until the outcome."

Batgirl looks outraged at their eyes, just so until she coldly frees herself from Batman's grip and walks towards the window. Batman and Damian remain silent and do the same, watching the scene unfolding below them.

Nightwing was still laying against the wall, recovering from that throw. However, Rachel is impassive, approaching him while she looks him from above with arrogance in her eyes.

"I already told you that there is no other way. Why are you being so stubborn?"

He was still trying to get up. However he stops when he feels something liquid coming from his nose. As he cleans it and looks at his hand he confirms that it's blood. He couldn't help but squint his eyes and feel his anger increase. Rachel was still standing next to him with crossed arms.

"You can give me all the mean glares that you want, but my word is final. Unless you want to get another lesson of how to be a punching bag."

"And you can keep lying as much as you want, but I'll not let you leave this place." he spits his blood and looks tenaciously at the silvered werewolf, who is still inexorable.

"So be it."

The creature rushes towards Nightwing and mercilessly punches his stomach, making him coughing up some blood, for which he quickly grabs her sturdy arm so that he could avoid the next punch. However that seems fruitless, with her again throwing him away as if he was as light as a feather, making him land harshly some feet away, around the center of the room. He shouts a painful moan, despite she turning and walking calmly towards Nightwing.

"Are you done?" she finally stops besides him and contemplates the young man struggling to get up "Now if we are finished..."

On spur of moment, the female werewolf feels a hand grabbing her leg. Nightwing was kneeling but still trembling with him tightening his grasp on her large foot.

"I already told you that I can't help you! Just give up!" her bestial and menacing eyes alone would have stirred fear in most people, but that was not the case with Nightwing, who was still persisting in preventing her from moving even an inch more.

"I have said it before. If… *moans * ...if there is even the slightest chance that I may hurt my friends I'll do everything I can to avoid it. And if that means to change to that thing again and learn how to control it, I'll do it. But... *coughes * … I don't know if I will be able to do it alone after all. Not without your help."

"I can't teach you any further. You will have to take your risks as I did!"

"No!" shouts Nightwing in anger, for which she answers with a kick on his stomach, making him roll some inches away from her. The acute pain instinctively forces him to hold his belly with both arms, trying his best to not shout out of agony.

"You are tenacious, Dick, I admit that. But I wonder if that really comes from a selfless aspiration."

"What?" asks him through his grinding teeth.

"You may pretend or lie to yourself, but I can smell it, Grayson. Your fear." a sudden sinister smile, adorned with fangs, show on her face while she casually approaches him.

"What... do you mean...?" his struggle didn't stop yet. That kick was not as strong as her punch, but it was still hurting as hell.

"Since last night, when you recovered from your first change, you have been avoiding us, especially your family. They probably thought that you needed some time alone to sort things out or clear your head, but that's only half of the story, isn't it?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Ha! Who is the one lying now?" she turns and rises her head to the glass window, where the silhouette of Batman and the others could be seen standing there "Bruce, are you still hearing us from there?"

"Loud and clear." say the speakers.

"Did you hear that?" she brings back that wicked sneer of hers while she turns again to Nightwing "Should I tell them, Dick? Tell what you truly fear in your heart right now?"

He was too busy struggling to stand up than to answer her provocations.

"You hoped that once you came back to your human self you would be able to fend off those atrocious desires over time, but not only they are still there but they are getting stronger, aren't they? Should I tell them right here, right now, why? Tell them what you really feel deep down every time you are close to…?

A vicious attack comes in the form of a punch straight to the werewolf eyes, and though she could dodge it, she doesn't. Instead, she catches his wrist and quickly twist it, making Nightwing kneel in pain before her.

"Such ingenuity! Did you really think that a mere human could overcome a werewolf strength and speed with techniques alone? You and Batman might be the best fighters that I've ever seen, but even a skilled ant can't defeat an elephant!" the silvered werewolf then throws Nightwing, making him fall to the side.

"You are not trying hard enough, Grayson. Not at all. And you know it. You have the guts to say that you will learn how to control your change, but cowers when an opportunity arises. I wonder if that's because you are fearful of losing yourself again. However, if you don't do something that very fear of killing your friends and losing to your instincts will be your downfall." she now ignores his attempts to get up, looking to the window again where the silhouettes seem agitated for some reason "However, I would be a hypocrite if I didn't admit that they seem... appetizing. They say that children and women have the most tender meat, I wonder if that's true. Maybe you will discover that one day. If that happens, I'll envy you, for sure." she grins and looks again to where Nightwing is.

At least where he is supposed to be.

She only had the time to look to her side.

"Shut up!" he shouts and kicks her on her ribs. She winces. His bloodshot eyes don't show any sign of stopping while he covers her sight with punches and kicks mercilessly. While she was being able to recover herself and defend the rest of the blows, that kick on her side was definitely stronger and faster than before. It took some glances and diversions, but she finally understands why.

"Oh, that excited you, didn't it? I will not lie, I'm in the same boat here. After I finish my business with you perhaps I might hunt a human tonight." she keeps dodging his strikes, though a quick glance above, where Batman and the rest are, shows that they are apparently less disturbed than before. They seemed somewhat unsettled "But you know what, I'll stick to a woman tonight. If I'm lucky I may find someone around the same age as Barbara. She is what? 27? I can't tell… You won't mind telling me, right?"

An extremely loud growl echoes in the room, stunning Rachel and everyone else. For their awe, they see Nightwing stop his attacks, with black fur quickly shooting from his skin and covering his face and limbs. In seconds only his costume is left alone, with the exception of some rips here and there. He then starts getting taller and stronger than before, with claws and fangs getting larger until his muzzle and ears take shape as a final touch, making him change completely to a werewolf. His blue eyes, though mesmerizing, don't hide their viciousness.

"Finally!" says her while clapping "And here is your "easy mode", Dick. Though I had to take some desperate measures in the end. But I hope you will forgive me for that."

The black werewolf answers running on all his four furiously and leaping towards her. She barely has the time to dodge him.

"Wait! I was not serious about all that nonsense of before!"

But that proves futile, with Nightwing thrashing her ruthlessly. She manages to avoid some blows, but others hit hard, ripping her flesh and leaving red stains of blood on her silver fur. Out of instinct, she distances herself, jumping several inches back from him.

"That's why I didn't want to use this method. That way is easier to lose yourself int the midst of the spikes of adrenaline and anger."

Another loud growl comes next when he again comes running to her on all his four. But seconds before he could deliver a direct blow, she jumps and kicks his back. And the same second that his body hits the ground, the claws from her right hand rip his flesh, making him roll to his side in pain and leaving a bloody wound on his ribs.

"Last time I was caught by surprise and had to manage you while keeping an eye on your friends, so we were even. But now is a different story." says Rachel contemplating the black werewolf trying to stand up on all his four. He immediately shakes his head and snarls towards the female. He then jumps on her, but to no avail, she gets out of his way, leaving him open to a punch to his side. The creature growls in pain, landing awkwardly on the ground. That's when the female decides to quickly take him with a sleeper hold, leaving him to struggle against her arms.

"Come to your senses, dammit!"

Again more growls answer her with the beast keeping struggling.

"Enough! If you won't listen to me, then I'll make you get it though your thick skull, even if it means crushing your head with my own hands!" she snarls.

Rachel keeps punching his head, and that would have been so for some more time if she didn't release her grasp. Even if it was just a little, it was enough for him to get out of it and press on her instead. The one sided fight of before then becomes even, with both werewolves ripping, biting and snarling in a beastly brawl. The wounds and bleeding keep showing up on their feral bodies while the scrambling goes on. And after several efforts, the black one finally finds himself on top of the silvered one, fighting fiercely as before despite his injures. However a kick suddenly greets his stomach, making him back off in pain. Without wasting time, Rachel takes this opportunity to rush and deliver a roundhouse kick to his muzzle, one so strong that even his fall is a noisy one.

With him finally laying on the ground, she at last has the time to catch her breath. She approaches the fainted werewolf while keeping a safe distance just for a quick look. Then, she looks to the window above her, taking a deep breath before observing Batman and the others.

"Despite what I said earlier, I'm here to help him, not to beat him to a pulp. Once he comes back, you need to…" suddenly, low growls come from the black werewolf while his eyes tries to open "… Hurry! Electrocute him!"

Behind their backs a tiny hole opens on the wall and swiftly the male werewolf snarls in pain and anger, with sparks covering all his fallen body. However, even so he keeps struggling, stubbornly trying to overcome the shocks. It is then that another discharge is heard, and a new wave of shock spreads on his body. But this time his efforts don't last and the beast finally faints again. Rachel then takes the opportunity to come closer, trying to check on him from above and look for what caused his electrocution. As her eyes lays on his back, two large high-tech cartridge are shown stuck on its fur.

"Although his vitals are okay for now..." Batman's voice was coming from the speakers, but it was difficult to tell if that was said out of relief or resignation "… I wish to know why you felt the need to ask for such desperate measure right now."

"Because it would be meaningless to keep going on like this. He needs to calm down and wear off that adrenaline rush, even if that means making him blackout completely. Only then we will have a chance of bringing him back to his senses."

A motion is seen between the group in the control room and seconds later a static sound comes from the speakers.

"It seems that you are less capable than my father regarded" harshly adds a boy voice "This method of yours is not proving to be very effective nor tangible at all. I've seen better self control training than this amateur attempt."

"It's not a self control training, but rather a "know yourself and accept it" approach. His difficulties persist exactly because he fears to lose his humanity for doing so."

Before she could hear anything else, static and buzzing resounds throughout the room again.

"That shouldn't be surprising after all that crazy talk about eating us." this time it was a young lady's voice "Does he... really feel that way?" she asks hesitantly.

"I'm sure that you all already know that answer by now, especially after seeing his reactions."

"… Was that really necessary?"

"As I've explained earlier, Barbara, if he couldn't grasp his transformation at first I would need to provoke him really badly. That's not an easy feat, considering his mental resilience, especially by having worked as a sidekick for Batman." Probably Bruce would be showing some of his annoyance after that, or at least a grunting, but Rachel couldn't confirm it since she couldn't see him or the others that well from where she was.

"Well, you just did it." continues Batgirl "What now?"

The answer comes when they see the silvered werewolf going back to her human self. Nothing is said until the beast changes entirely back to her human appearance. Soon after, she inhales and recovers herself, turning her eyes next to her audience. Strangely enough, most of her injuries seemed to have been cured, leaving only some small cuts here and there that were still bleeding a little.

"First, I can't keep being a threat to him, so I'll let my presence become as inoffensive as possible. Second, we will wait and see if he manages to calm himself."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well… we will have to pray that he will not kill me before I change back."

"What?! Please tell me that you at least have a back up plan for that!"

"Sorry, I don't. It's not an exact science, to be honest. As I've told you guys, I managed to do it myself over time, but that required a huge amount of trial and error. At least he is lucky that he has a guide and the resources to do it without risking other lives."

A rustle comes to her side and interrupts them. It was Dick again, moving weakly as if he seemed to be waking up. Gently, Rachel approaches him and sits in front of him, waiting for his next move. Soon after, his eyes open slowly, revealing their deep blue color. At first, they were weak and confused, but in a matter of seconds they show their rage while their owner growls and tries to stand on all his four. Though still trembling, his figure was still quite imposing. Even Rachel couldn't help feeling at least insecure with her plan, but she had to stick to it. Now it was crucial to not let her anxiety resemble even a slight fear, or that would incite him even more.

However, the black werewolf suddenly stands on his two legs and gives a loud roar towards Rachel.

"Ah, dammit!"

The werewolf leaps towards her and prepares his hands to lash on her, but she quickly rolls, avoiding his deadly claws. He then turns to her and again tries to attack, managing at last to slash her chest. Her screams come out as flesh and blood surface on her clothes as well. Even so, once more the werewolf prepares his assault, however he abruptly stops.

Shots of silver fur were quickly spreading on Rachel's body, being even faster to change than when Nightwing did it. Yet, his surprise doesn't go unnoticed by her, and she rolls again, trying to gain some distance and catch her breath. However that move only made it worse, snapping the black werewolf out of it and making him resume his attacks.

Despite that she was still in disadvantage, she could repay him now that she was completely transformed. However, instead of it she decides to run, with her opponent following her just behind. For several minutes they just keep doing that, with Rachel even resorting to jump from time to time to avoid Nightwing when he would get too close.

"Why she keeps running?" with her arms crossed, Batgirl was keeping a watchful eye to the scene unfolding before them.

Neither the Dark Knight or Robin respond, leaving the answer to what would come next. But none of them expected that it would take that long, with both of them running and jumping all around the room. Occasionally if Nightwing would catch up to Rachel, she would try to defend herself, but ever with the intent of fleeing from him. It took at least an hour for her to finally show her first signs of weariness, with her reducing her pace. But in contrast Nightwing still wasn't displaying that much fatigue yet.

"Rachel I know what are you doing, but at this rate you will not make it. You are in a worse shape than him." says the voice of Batman coming from the speakers.

"I… * argh * … have to." she says these last words while jumping again to avoid Nightwing's claws.

"We can still use the darts..."

"No! Don't… use... them!" gasping she barely avoids Nightwing again, until she decides to kick him and jump again. He felt that blow but it was only enough to give her some seconds to catch her breath until he rushed to her again.

The speakers turns off again, and back to the control room Batman is found thoughtful. Robin takes a glance to his father, but doesn't say anything. However, the same could not be said of Batgirl, who was still intrigued with what was going on bellow them.

"I know that she is trying to make him tired. But why? I thought that she would ask for the darts as soon as he attacked her."

"That didn't work in the first time, so probably a second won't achieve that either." answers Damian in his bratty way.

The silence returns to the room while everyone turn their attention again to the two werewolves. Rachel was already getting quite tired, though Nightwing was not that well too. Fifteen minutes passes, with blood and sweat covering their fur more and more by each minute. Huffing and puffing, both were having a hard time to keep the pace of before, but Rachel was clearly in a worse condition, faltering for the first time even. That's when Nightwing decides to give another shot and slash Rachel again. She barely avoids him, but keeps running.

 _Come on! Give up already!_

Nonetheless the black werewolf still pursues her. And although this last attack greatly reduced his speed, he was still tenacious to reach her.

Several minutes passes then. Maybe around twenty minutes…

 _Is he slowing down yet?_

She takes a glance just to confirm that he is indeed in a really bad shape, but was still running towards her.

"... _Dammit!"_ while she tries to take a glance at the window, her vision starts to blur _"_ _no… not yet…"_ and suddenly her sight finally darkens and she falls. That startles everyone besides Nightwing, who decided to approach her. Curiously he didn't attack blindly this time, as if he knew that his prey wouldn't get away this time. Gasping, with even his tongue out of exhaustion, his legs, now greatly feeble, bring him closer to her step by step. When he finally gets next to her, he raises his trembling arm, preparing his next attack.

"Are you not going to do anything?! Bruce!" yells Batgirl to the Dark Knight, who was still silent and attentive to what was going on. Yet, one of his fingers was on a button, ready to press it anytime.

But suddenly Rachel opens her eyes and kicks Nightwing right on his chest, taking the air out of his lungs.

"You… didn't expected this… right?" she weakly smiles. The black werewolf couldn't even writhe in pain by how quickly he falls to the ground.

"I put… my all... on that one..." she quietly speaks "don't get… up, please..."

But the black werewolf keep laying on the ground while heavily breathing. And for some seconds it seemed that he would stay like that, if his body didn't start moving slowly.

"Keep still, dammit...!"

He finally manages to turn to her and tries once more to stand up, however he abruptly falls again to the ground and growls in pain.

"Finally!" says Rachel weakly, heavily breathing as much as him.

In response his blue eyes turn to her in anger, with him managing to growl quietly even while his tongue is out of his jaws.

"Dick… you have to snap out of it…"

More growls come to her, but still as feeble as before.

"You can't lie to me… I noticed that you were trying to recover your control back there… you could have killed me in my human self with a single strike… but you didn't… you just need to remember what I taught you…"

This time it's a whine that answers her. His eyes shut in pain when he whines again.

"Try to remember why you are doing this, Dick. Not only… for yourself. But for your family, remember?"

A yelp comes louder while the black werewolf frantically puts his hands on his head. The creature suddenly howls, with his black fur shrinking next. Between the snaps and the howling, the more human he was becoming, the more his howl was turning into a scream. Slowly but surely he is soon a human again.

"… I knew that you would do it..." smirks Rachel faintly

Yet Dick doesn't say anything. He dazedly keeps looking to the silvered werewolf while still heavily breathing. He then rolls to his side so that he could lie on his back and look at the metallic ceiling.

"Are you guys alright?" asks Batgirl from the speakers.

Nightwing barely manages to lift his trembling arm only to show a thumbs up.

"… you are giving me more troubles than I anticipated." though gasping, Rachel could still smile at him.

"Will all of our training be like this?" he asks weakly.

"I hope not. But it's still early to say that. We are not finished yet for today's training." she says while a metallic sound comes from the door of the control room.

"What?"

* * *

 **Again, I'd like to apologize for such late chapter. With so many things that happened to me, it was difficult to keep a better schedule. And to make things worse I had several writer's blocks on this one, making it even harder to finish it earlier, even with my friend help. The other motive that it took longer you know already: its size. I could have cut it in two chapters, but I didn't find it was the right thing to do in this case. I tried, but the 'cut' didn't quite 'fit' anywhere. However rest assured that I'll not abandon this fanfic. After all, I want it to be the first one that I will be able to finish before moving to the next ones. So I'll make sure that the next chapters won't get that late, at least.**

 **Talking about ideas, I have two that you will probably like. First is that from now on I'll give some writing tips, mostly about the major mistakes that I see around the stories here. I'll not judge other writers or something like that, I'm just an amateur after all, but they are just advice based on my little experience in writing, and I'll use this very fanfic scenes and characters to describe them.**

 **Second: I've already told you guys that I'm a huge fan of NightxStar, but I couldn't bring them together in this story because of the problems that I cited in the first chapter. However, why not giving it a shot with some extra chapters? ;) Yep, after the end of this one, I'll write one or two chapters and bring my favorite couple (and maybe yours) together again. If DC won't do it, I will, even if briefly :3**

 **Tip #1:** Let's start with characterization. Of course that a good one will require resorting to the source material (such as comics in this case), but it's not only the personality that matters but what your character would do under certain situations. And that will require carefully thinking before writing. For that, sometimes you have to give up on scenes that you have thought before and could rush your character development, which could make your story shorter (in my case a shorter story is beneficial because that's what I'm trying to do here). For instance, that quarrel that Dick and Rachel had before would have been way uglier, with both of them breaking a window and even fighting in the garden in their werewolf forms. But I had a feeling that it wouldn't feel… 'natural' as a development nor that would be something that would fit Dick's personality (not in the way that I imagined the scene and the dialogues). Besides, it would have felt rushed, so I dropped to a training session. While it's a bit cliché, it quite fits the analytical nature of Batman and his stories, and as a bonus I had more opportunities to develop better my characters and story.

 **Tip #2:** Don't only describe your scenes, make your readers feel them. While a fighting scene might be described in a shorter way, it will ruin all the drama and character development. So, don't rush things simply describing scenes or saying 'it's a frustrating situation', "he is angry' and so on. Make your readers feel that way while the scene unfolds. That will take time with the scene, using more and better the interactions between the characters, which will ultimately be done in a few more paragraphs than just a few words. It's not a matter of making your characters talk during a fight like I did here, but rather show what they are thinking and feeling. Take for example the previous Nightwing's fight with the werewolf in the first chapter. I didn't make them talk, only fight, however during that scene I've showed not only his struggles and despair, but also made it feel heroic. How? I made Nightwing explain why he wouldn't abandon Penguin and his henchmen. We know the reason already, but nevertheless it made that scene feel a little bit more heroic, and not just a fight for survival. So, remember: you are not only telling a story, you are making your readers feel it. Making them imagine their beloved characters in these situations and successfully putting themselves in their place will take way more than simply telling them what is happening. Read your own story again and again: can you feel frustration or sadness as you read a scene unfolding? If not, then how do you expect your readers to feel them?

 **Well, that's it. As always, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you did it would be a nice idea to follow or add this story as a favorite. This way you will not miss the updates. Thanks for your support and see you next time! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Standing out from a private runway, amidst the sounds of a dying jet engine, a solitary female figure dressed in a fancy black coat, shoes and dark glasses walks assertively towards a military building, with each step being as unwavering as the last one. A man with the looks of an executive is seeing standing at the entrance. However, as soon as the woman gets closer, the man doesn't wait and approaches her before she could even step in.

"We were expecting your arrival, my lady. Did you have a nice trip?" he humbly asks.

"I don't pay you to be a doormat, Ethan. What do you have for me this time?"

Although that left him a little disconcerted it didn't seem that surprised him either.

"Batman seems more desperate in these last few days." he quickly adds.

"Desperate?"

"At the beginning he was questioning the crooks, searching for any signs of new metahuman activities in Gotham that could give him clues of his target. Now he is mercilessly hurting them in an attempt to squeeze the smallest pieces of information from them."

"And should I worry about that, Ethan?" immediately she lowers her shades, showing a piercing glaring towards the shy man.

"...Not in the slightest... ma'am." he wavers, but still tries to recollect himself "He is still in a dead end. It seems that this time he is looking for a man that goes by the alias Max."

"Did you discover the relation between him and the last ones?"

"The only connection that we were able to find is that they are from the same graduated class from Gotham University five years ago. Nothing else."

Satisfaction shows as a small but sick grin on her face. By the name of the college alone she could tell that he wasn't indeed in their track yet. Neither Rayland or his spouse had graduated in Gotham. That wasn't unexpected though, since she made sure to have him instructed well, so much so that the chances of Rayland leaving any proofs connecting them to this case would be nearly zero. However, even if it was essential that Batman isn't able to find him, just the thought of her beloved struggling to find even the smallest piece of her jigsaw was yet quite thrilling.

"Keep the regular updates, Ethan."

Talia leaves his subordinate behind, entering the building as determined as before, where two ranks of ninjas stand against each wall of a long corridor. Indifferent to their bows, she keeps walking past them.

 _It will not be long now, darling. Soon our family will be reunited. Whether you want it or not._

* * *

The fresh and cold air of that early night smoothly touches his face, welcoming him when he opens the large window. Grayson closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of the green before opening them again and look at the starry sky. After some chirping of crickets, his attention goes to the inviting lights of Gotham, where he knew Batman and Robin have just left to investigate. Surely it is during nights like these that he and Batman would patrol the city and make sure that at least some people would have a safe sleep. However, now the situation reverted: he had to stay in the manor and make sure no innocents would be involved and get hurt by him. At least not until he and the others were sure that he could handle his actual condition. For that he couldn't help feeling guilty for not being able to do his job, or for occupying Batman, Robin and Batgirl time for his sake. Sure, after the Scarecrow there weren't any major problems yet that the police couldn't handle, but for how long that will last?

Wearing his uniform wasn't helping making him less anxious though. With some rips here and there, there are small stains of blood to further add his annoyance. And if that wasn't enough, all his muscles are still aching badly, with his arms, legs and even his face feeling all sore. At least during his training he was finally capable of getting rid of his tail and having one less hurting limb, however the fangs were still pestering him not only by their slightly increased size, but for the sharp pain that they were giving him as well. Worse than a sunburn, all that aching would oblige him to take off his clothes gentler, and so he does it. Slowly, his hand reaches the edge of the shirt part, lifting it with care while showing his toned back and abs. There were not many bruises and even the few ones were small. It takes only some seconds until he gives a sigh of relief for throwing his shirt on the floor. He was going to the closet next if something didn't catch his nose attention first. He recognizes the smell instantly whereas it is coming from the door, even while he was still giving his back to it.

"It's open, Babs. You can come in."

A click is heard while the door opens, revealing a slight surprised look on Barbara's face when she enters the bedroom. He could tell that she just had her bath, not only by her casual clothes, but by the scent of the soap and the perfume that was kinda mixed with hers.

"How did you guess it?"

"I didn't know that you were still using that perfume that I gave you in your last birthday." says a smiling Grayson while turning to her.

"Oh… right. Well, it's almost running out, but usually there wouldn't be any left of it by now. If I had more free time to use it to begin with."

"… And I'm sure that I'm not helping in that matter." once slightly upwards, his lips go back to the seriousness of before "You really don't need to stay grounded in the manor with me, you know? I'm sure that your father and friends miss you."

It's her hand that first reaches and cares his face gently "How many times should I repeat myself, Dick? I won't abandon you, not now of all times."

She expected that he would empathize with her. Instead, it's his worries that take over his gaze when his hands kindly reject hers "I appreciate your gesture. I really do. But for how long that will be, Barbara? Until we find a cure?"

"I know that it could take a while, but..."

"What about the Birds of Prey then? You can't leave them just because of me. They need you."

"… I know that I can't stay here for much longer, but at least let me help you until we find the culprit." says her resolutely.

A pause follows while Dick takes his time to look at her. He didn't expect less from Barbara. When they were together in the past it was him who showed such support when Joker crippled her. Now it seems that the roles reversed.

"Thanks, Babs."

"You have done the same for me, and I know you would do it again."

Both of them embraces each other for a moment, until she decides to leave his arms to look at his chest.

"Are you working out more than the usual? I know that it has been a while since the last time we saw each other like this, but even so..."

"Uhn..." his face flushes a little as he awkwardly put one of his hands behind his head "I wish that was the case, but I've only noticed it yesterday. It seems that it's a side effect included in the werewolf change package." his teeth and consequently his fangs show themselves, highlighting the contrast between the creepiness and the typical Grayson's funny awkwardness.

"Hm… so that's why." there was a gracefulness in her voice that Dick couldn't avoid being lured to.

"Yeah, that's why."

Without them noticing it, the two were getting closer when their eyes meet. Seconds passes but it feels like minutes. For Barbara, there was a time that those blue eyes and silly smile would make her fall into his arms.

But not anymore. She couldn't. Not while she knew that he would act irresponsibly regardless if his life was in danger. Regardless if he would even resort to lies and make her believe that he was dead. It was he who forced her to move on. And now she has.

For Dick, Barbara was his first love interest, and for a while he thought that it would be a true one, as every kid thinks of their first ones. So much so that such perception became an obsession for their past, driving them even further apart as a result for not accepting that situations change… that people change. Time showed that and more. It didn't matter what he did he would always make her suffer anyway. Mostly due this kind of life as a hero, sure, but he wouldn't deny his share. If their relationship was meant to be like that, then it would be best for both to not be together. Of course, whatever would happen to her he would always come back, as he always has said, but as someone who sincerely cares about her.

After such thoughts cross their minds the couple simultaneously avoid their eye contact and distances themselves timidly but awkwardly.

"I… I don't want to make things more complicated, Dick." she says with timidity.

"Babs..."

"I mean, I only came here to know how are you doing. After that gruesome session… and after what Rachel said… if that wasn't the worst of it as she put it, I'm worried of what is coming next."

"I won't lie to you, Babs. At first when she told us that I was learning how to control it I thought that I wouldn't need to change ever again. But now here she comes and tells us that I would need to transform from time to time, or else I would lose control eventually anyway. That's just… What I'm gonna do now? What will become of my life?"

"Dick… I know that things seem bad now, but we can still find a cure. Batman has just delivered the remainder of the results of your exams to Dr. October and now she has more material to work on. Besides, remember that Rachel wasn't sure if there wasn't indeed one. You even said that she might not have looked enough."

"And if there isn't a cure at all?" though he was appreciating Barbara attempts to give him some hope, there was still that haunting possibility, which was consuming his peace of mind since then.

"Then you can count on us to help you get through it." a fond and tender semblance answers him in all her sincerity, but only to encounter grief.

"I don't know if you really should… I think… *sigh * I think we should talk about what happened earlier."

"Shouldn't we sit first? You seem so tired, Dick."

He complies and the two go to his bed, which, thanks to Alfred, was neatly arranged. As they sit, Dick sighes out of relief, after all, his muscles were still aching quite a bit. Barbara couldn't help but give a quiet pat on his back.

"Are you feeling a little better now?"

The caress in her voice only made it more difficult to touch on the next subject. But after what happened earlier, he had to clarify it. He needed to warn her.

"I wish I could say 'yes' but I can't. Even more after you and the others learned how I've been feeling about you these last days." not daring to look at her again he deviates his gaze to the window. Still, her delicate hand was still there touching his skin, reminding him of her presence. Ignoring his brooding, Barbara sits closer to him. Gently caressing his back, she could feel his smooth but fine tune muscles, ones which had to carry such weights over the years that would have crushed most men beneath it. Even so he needed to learn that he still has his friends to help ease such burdens or he might one day just crumble under them.

"I will not pretend that I'm not scared, Dick. But there was plenty of time to think about it until the end of today's session."

"And?"

"Coming here should be enough to tell you." smirks her "However if that's not enough I will ask you this: deep down do you really wish to hurt us?"

"No! I…!" out of consternation he stops only to find her serenity, which helped to calm him but yet didn't lift his guilt entirely. Her intentions were good, but he had to make her understand "… but they feel like, Babs. If only you knew the things that crossed my mind... you wouldn't even dare to be sitting here next to me now."

"I admit that it was eerie to hear all those things from Rachel. It must feel horrible to have those kind of feelings inside you and I understand why you chose to hide them from us. I would probably have done the same in your place." she gently touches his chest, around his heart "But you are not to blame, Dick, because that's not the real you. And if you ever remind yourself of this, and allow us help you, you will be able to overcome this. You just need to have a little more confidence in yourself."

"… I'll try to remember that." though he appears smiling, there was still some sadness disguised. The unfortunate thing is that despite his efforts, Barbara knew him too well to see through this facade. And it's becoming more common than she wished to. While she hoped that that talk alone could lift him a bit, it was still understandable that it would take some time for him to deal with these conflicting feelings.

"I'll leave you to your rest then." she taps his back again and serenely take her leave, leaving Dick alone with his thoughts again.

Though during these times Barbara would feel little bit powerless, there was no other way for her besides giving her support whenever he needed her. Even if she admits that her fear didn't leave her entirely yet, she had to try. However Dick wouldn't agree with that. After seeing and hearing so much, she is still besides him. And he couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

Later that night, everyone in the manor was done with dinner, with the exception of Grayson and Rachel who, for some inexplicable reason weren't 'feeling hungry', making even Alfred give up on his insistent attempts.

In the cave, Batman and Robin were back, where both seem now to be organizing archives and files. The computer screen was showing several criminal profiles, but one in particular has just being enlarged. Under the image of a man in his 30's, there was an alias written as 'Max', besides other personal information. The Dark Knight was about to edit something on it when footsteps interrupt his train of thought.

"Any news?" he recognizes immediately that it was Dick who asked. He turns his chair and finds the young man descending the stairs of the cave and drawing near at each step.

"Yes. 'Max' is the last person on the list who belonged to the same college class as the symbol of the suspect's clothing indicated. He is slippery, and moved from place to place due his debt with a mobster. It took us some time, but at last we have managed to find him and discover that he is indeed the owner of the jacket, Dick. But..."

"But?"

"He's not the culprit. It seems that his jacket has already been stolen before the attack."

Dick clenches his fist, and Batman understandably ignores those signs while Robin is still occupied with his task on his chair, enough to not even have taken a look at him. They knew that that was their only clue to their suspect, and it was becoming more frail the more they tried to uncover it. It was frustrating for everyone, especially for Dick. Again such thoughts makes him feel the anger building up inside. However this time he reminds himself of Rachel's advice and breaths in slowly, bringing his mind to the calmness of before. At least some of it that would be enough to keep a normal conversation.

"Then the only thing that is left for us is..."

"… trace back the mugging." completes Damian while turning his chair "It's unfortunate that it came to this, but you well know that this will require more of your patience, Richard."

"I understand, but that doesn't make it less inconvenient." sighes him "Well, since there is nothing else to be done, where is Rachel?"

* * *

A delicate figure was being poorly illuminated by the outdoor lights, but still visible to anyone who would come from the kitchen's door. Sitting on a stone bench close to it, under a tree, she could tell if someone was moving towards her or even standing behind it, even if it was a dog.

Titus seemed to be reluctant at first to approach the woman, but that didn't last long. After observing her for some time, he slowly gets closer to that person. Quiet and gentle, he finally gets next to her. She at first ignores him and keeps sobbing, at least until Titus sits and licks her hand. She was surprised by the dog's sensitivity, but couldn't avoid to pay back his tenderness.

"I've always loved animals since I was a child." she murmurs timidly "But it has been years since one came to me as friendly as you, let alone with this docility."

Feeling the grief in her voice, Titus whines back to the woman.

"You are surely the smartest dog that I've seen. Your owners are really lucky."

However not even that gesture, nor her frail smile, could hide her heartache. It is during moonless nights like these that she would be reminded of her past life. An existence before the moon would dictate her being.

Rachel embraces the Great Dane, even while he was kindly attempting to lick her tears. She only stops when she feels the need to wipe the rest of them with her sleeve.

She was finally starting to recollect herself, when her smartphone rings. A quick glimpse of the screen was more than enough to bring her back. She quickly answers it and in the next seconds she was already talking back.

"… no, I… Ok, I understand, but Director, I'm not finished here yet. If you could only give me some more days… Is that so? Thank you, sire! I'll report back as soon as I can!"

The call was short and she was just hanging up when a sudden breeze brings a smell to her nose. Not just one, but some. And they were familiar. Her eyes look towards the source: the darkness coming inside from the opened door next to her. Strangely enough, Titus suddenly leaves her side and disappears around the corner of the manor, as if slightly disturbed by this new presence.

"Mind telling me who you were talking to?"

"… I think this is not the best time for us to resume our last talk." though her ears pricked a somewhat cold tone, Rachel talked back calmly.

"No, on the contrary. I think this is the right time."

Rachel doesn't move from her spot, though she seems to have gotten a little bit agitated after hearing those replies.

"What are your true intentions?" continues the manly voice "Why are you really helping us?"

The young lady finally sighes. She knew that that talk was inevitable.

Indeed, the moonless nights are the worst ones.

* * *

 **And as I promised, here is a new chapter without taking too long to publish it. As always, I hope you enjoyed. The next one is gonna be a big one, it seems, but I'll try to not take too long this time.**

 **Now let's get to our writing tips:**

 **Tip #3:** Sometimes stories need 'breaks', not only for the reader to 'recover' from an action packed chapter or more fast paced scene, but to give some space for the characters to 'breath' and catch up with what's happening to them and let them grasp it. Yet, that doesn't mean that it can't be an enjoyable chapter. You can insert some interesting information that wouldn't fit anywhere and still develop the story. In this case there were three major settings: the reassurance of the villain, Dick feelings and his relationship with Barbara, and Rachel stage setting. In all of them there are some development, even if small. But if you are unsure that the chapter may sound too… uninteresting for your readers, you can try and end it with a 'hook' for the next one, like I did here. It's a bit cliché, and I admit it's my guilty pleasure, but it's still useful to keep the readers interested and curious with what will happen next.

 **Tip #4:** If there are details that explain some 'little things' about your character, but they are not important for the development of plot, then don't expose them on really long lectures. You don't have to explain every single thing of your stories. Like in Harry Potter (spoiler ahead)

….

Where Dumbledore is only suggested very subtly as gay in the book (his deep relationship with Grindelwald is hinted in the letters exchange, and other stuff), but that goes unnoticed by the readers only after J.K. Howling says it herself. However, that information isn't so necessary, is it? So why tell it straightly to your readers if that is not the only thing that defines Dumbledore? I don't know why she chose to not tell it, but at least she hinted it. J.K. Howling is a great writer, I tell you U_U

…..

Now, if you really want to put those kind of information, try to show them in a subtle way. I will not say exactly how I did it here, but my clue for you is to take a better look at the scene between Rachel and Titus. There is a characteristic in my werewolves here that I've left in her talks just out of curiosity for the readers. It's not as subtle as it was in Dumbledore's case, but at least I didn't need to expose it in a long explanation or talk.

 **Well, see you next time my dear readers! Peace ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before reading this chapter, I would like to give a brief warning: usually a writer can't predict how certain scenes will be described until he gets to write them. Such was what happened in this chapter. I think I may have exaggerated a little bit in the violence here and I couldn't bring myself to censor it more than I already did. Don't worry, it won't be that gory nor will have sex or rape scenes. Really, I can't bring myself to write sex or rape. I don't like it, since I think it's a poor tool to bring the attention of the readers or show a character suffering, so I don't need that stuff to write a fun or interesting story. But violence is my Achilles' heel. In view of that, I'd like to ask you my readers a favor: if could be gentle enough to send me an email explaining if this should be changed to M (mature content) or not, I'd be deeply glad of doing so, since I'm not sure yet how the ratings work here.**

 **That being said, may you all have fun! If you are liking my story, you could favorite it or follow it so that you will be able to keep track of the chapters as soon as I upload them. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"… Then Riddler says "Happy landings, Batman!", and suddenly an iron grid opens beneath Batman, making him fall on a parking. At first he couldn't see anything, only the lots and the cars, but what the Dark Knight didn't know is that there were two creatures lurking in the shadows, looking at him viciously without his notice..."

"What creatures?" asks the thrilled little girl lying on the bed.

"Lions!" excitedly answers the grinning teenager girl sitting next to the child.

"Wow! But lions are too strong. How Batman beat them?"

"It was not easy, so much so that Batman had to run first and hide under a car. But even from there he still could see the lions getting nearer and nearer..." she funnily simulates a cat prowling, using her hands as claws and going over the blanket of the little girl "… and when they got next to him, they tried to use their paws to take him out. But what they didn't expect was seeing Batman leaving by himself and going to the roof of the car. One of the lions then tries to get him by climbing the bonnet, but for his surprise Batman spits a liquid on him and light it with a match, burning the big angry lion."

"Cool! What did he use?" out of excitement, the girl suddenly sits up with a bright smile on her face.

"Gasoline. I think that's why he decided to go under the car." smirks the teenager back.

"And then? And then?"

An abrupt squeaking interrupts the girls making both look at the door at the same time. In the next second it reveals a man in his forties dressing black pants, a white shirt and a tie.

"It's time to sleep, Jessie." sweetly says the man.

"But daddy~! Rachel is telling me a Batman story!"

"Let me guess: it's that one when Batman freed Gotham from Riddler, right?"

"Aham! We are in the part of the lions, daddy! Please, this is the best part! Let Rachel finish it!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but last time you both didn't stop with only one story. And it's already so late. Besides, daddy needs to talk with Rachel now."

"Aww… pretty please?" with a smile, Jessie puts her hands together, making a cute but poor attempt to convince her father.

"Sorry, sweetie. You need to wake up early for school, remember? And Rachel can continue that story for you tomorrow. How about it?"

"Okay, okay! But it must be tomorrow, right Rachel?"

The teenager couldn't avoid a giggle by watching her sister making that silly annoyed face.

"I promise. Now try to sleep, Jessie."

Content, the little girl nods and lies back again, letting her sister cover her with her Batman themed blanket. Both father and older sister then give their kisses fondly on her forehead and leave the little one to her sleep.

The two remain quiet as they walk until they get to the living room. With a contemporary decor, not only that room but the whole apartment was surely more than decent. Given a quick glance it was easy to say that who live there are from the upper-middle class.

Both father and daughter then choose the largest sofa and sit besides each other. It's just then that they decide it was safe to talk without worrying about Jessie eavesdropping.

"I shouldn't have told you and Jessie those stories about Batman. If she learns the truth..."

"Then she will still love you, dad. Remember how mom did the same for me and even after I learned about the family business I still supported you?" Rachel caresses his arm but only to find more sorrow upon his father's eyes.

"I wish I could get an honest job, one that could provide what you all deserve, especially your mother. But I've never been to college, and there is no job that I could get that would pay me enough to cover your mother's medical expenses..."

"I understand, father. But I told you before: under your circumstances I would have done the same."

With a faint smile, her father kindly caresses her face in response. He couldn't have asked for a better daughter, and even if he didn't have a choice, he still couldn't help but feel guilt for involving her in this kind of life. And yet, here she is, smiling tenderly at him. He couldn't feel more blessed.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this kind of business, Rachel. But if something happens to me I need someone to take care of your mother and sister, even if it means taking my place in the family affairs."

Her worries finally show up as she looks back to her father.

"Dad… what's wrong?"

It seems that that question made him more willing to look away than answering it instantly. Still, he breathes in resignation, only to look back to his concerned daughter. If he couldn't shield her from any suffering, at least he needed to prepare her for the worst.

"It's the families. The Bianchi, the Gotham Boys and the Vultures. It seems that the major families are stepping up their game and entering a new kind of business. The Bianchi, the greedy hogs they are, have already accepted the terms and convinced the rest to join them. Now it's our turn."

Her father has only made a brief pause, but decides to remain in silence when he notices that what he just said was enough to get his daughter thinking.

"I doubt that they are doing that only for our manpower…" she finally says "… We are almost as powerful as the Bianchi, but not that much that would attract their attention."

"You are right. They need us for our contacts. Our family is small, but our political connections are powerful enough to the point that even the Bianchi can't overlook us."

That leaves Rachel thinking again for a moment before looking back to her father once more. From his concerned looks and restless hands it seemed that the issue this time was more grave than before.

"If they are looking even for us for that, that means they are looking to improve their protection net as much as they can. Surely it's for a bigger business… did they tell you what kind?"

"Metahuman powers trafficking." he simply stated.

"… What?" she couldn't believe what she has just heard. And the man couldn't blame her. He had almost the same reaction when he heard it for the first time.

"It seems that they have discovered a way to extract the powers of metahumans and sell them in the black market for organizations that are willing for them and create their own super powered soldiers." With his hands together, he puts his finger at his lips. The next words were still troubling his mind as well "All the families in Los Angeles and New York are already in. Now they have started to look after Gotham as well."

"Extracting super powers?! How is that even possible?!" there wasn't disbelief in her semblance anymore, but her surprise was expected. Even her father still didn't recover himself from such discovery.

"I don't know yet how they do it, but it's spreading fast. No one is insane to ignore the millions that are rolling in."

"But what about the supers? Didn't any of them notice this business already?"

"No… it seems that they are still unaware of it. It's just began, so it would be too soon for them to discover that right now."

"But one day they will, father!" though she doesn't move, Rachel is incisive.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I was ever against the idea of gunrunning to begin with and sticking only with drugs and prostitutes. Keeping the low profile is the very reason that I've never had to deal with super heroes nor have been in jail, while big shots like Black Mask and Cobblepot are always facing time. Though we don't earn as much as them, it was always enough for us to cover our expenses and live comfortably without having major problems with the Bat and the cops. I would rather lose some cargo here and there to them than that." he could see the relief in her eyes, but even so, he couldn't help but sigh as well. This time seemed different than others, but he didn't have the courage to tell Rachel. Still, he had to try.

"Then your answer is already 'no', right?"

He nods his head "They have given me three days to think about it but they should know me better. I just hope that he will not be so intransigent and let us be, just like it was with the last deal."

"I do think so. The Bianchi and the other families have a lot of connections already. That will probably be enough for them."

"I hope so. I can't join this kind of business knowing that we will risk our lives like this. We have fought so much to get here… we can't let it all be ruined, even by the other families."

Again sadness overcomes him. Rachel couldn't help this time and rushes to embrace her father tightly. He corresponds in the same way. Even tighter.

"It's going to be alright, dad. I'm sure they will leave us alone." she timidly says while snuggling on his chest. In silence, he gently caress her long brown hair. In hope of those words becoming a truth, he didn't have a choice but let them sink in and start believing in them as well.

* * *

It's afternoon, around 2 pm, in Gotham General Hospital. This is usually the busiest moment, when it's visiting time. The bustling corridor, with its numerous doors and personnel, would confuse most guests and visitors, but that was not Rachel's case. Between doctors and visitors, she was swift to choose her door, as if she was a nurse herself.

Upon entering she finds a woman lying on a bed. Multiple equipment, some already known to Rachel but others not so much, were besides her, giving only one side of the bed for the girl to approach and sit on.

"Hey, Mom, how are you doing?" smiles her tenderly.

The woman's face shines as she looks at Rachel. She faintly smiles before holding her arm delicately.

"Hey, darling." weakly, the woman speaks with great effort, but still doesn't seem that much troubled by it. Although her looks were pale and weak, she still was quite good looking, especially for a woman in her forties. While Rachel were more like her father in some aspects, she still had her mother's eyes and hair.

"I'm so glad to see that you were able to visit me today. I thought that you would join your father in the negotiations."

"He thought that it was better to leave him to deal with it by himself this time. In his words I will have more opportunities to learn about the business anyway."

"Hm… I understand…" she suddenly coughs two times, which in turn made Rachel's countenance change. Her mother then gently touches her arm in an attempt to dispel such worries "Probably your father thought your presence would affect the mediation in some way. And I agree. It's during times like this that we can't let our emotions influence our tact."

"I agree, but I confess that I can't stop worrying. It would have felt better if he had just let me to go with him."

She tries to smile for her mother, but her sadness was lingering enough to bust her. Her mother would have said any comforting words that she could thinking of, but knowing her own daughter, such things wouldn't work for her. The burden of carrying on the family business was proving to be a lot for Rachel, but unfortunately there wasn't anything that she could do, not in her conditions. That thought would always make her heart sink.

"Well, as always I will have to trust him." Rachel breaks the brief silence and shrugs it off, trying to change the subject. She came here to cheer her mother up, not worry her "But tell me mom, are you feeling better today?"

"I'm feeling kinda dizzy today, but at least I'm breathing better than yesterday. I think that's because the oxygen therapy lasted longer yesterday."

"Longer? Oh, mom, don't tell me..."

"Darling..." she pauses to cough, only to be greeted by her troubled looking girl again "… please, I know that by simply asking you to not worry will not ease your concern, but there is not much else that we can do unless pray and wait to see if the new treatment will work. Until then, please, will you keep helping me at taking care of Jessie?"

Rachel, who was already wiping a tear on her sleeve, gets closer to her mother and embraces her smoothly, as if she was afraid of breaking that fragile woman.

"Of course, mom. I promise!"

Their embrace lasts in silence until the door makes a noise. Next, a doctor and a nurse enter in.

"I'm sorry Miss Caldwell, but we will need to perform an exam right now." says the doctor.

"But..."

"It's okay, dear. You can come here again tomorrow and bring me news of your father, how about it?" her mother _hummed softly, yet with a sparkle in her eyes_.

Rachel takes a look again to the doctor and the nurse, who were still standing in front of the door and awaiting for her response. She then turns to her mother and sighes in conform.

"All right then. I'll manage to bring Jessie tomorrow as well." Rachel's **cheeks dimpled. Jessie would always make their visits more joyful.**

"Tell her that I'm sending my bear hug to her, dear." her mother's eyes twinkled, lifting Rachel's heart a bit.

"Sure, mom. Stay well." both embrace each other for a moment. After a kiss on her forehead, Rachel stands up and walks calmly towards the opened door, but not until giving a quick glance back to her mother before leaving, who in turn responds with a weak but kind smile.

It doesn't take long for Rachel to get past the corridor and leave the entrance. The streets were crowded with busy people and honking cars as if it was an hour ago. Despite the bustling sidewalk, she easily avoids bumping into anyone, reaching the crosswalk in seconds. She was about to cross it when she notices a man in his 30s in a black suit running to her direction. She recognized him immediately.

"Rachel! Rachel, wait!" he yells desperately, trying to not bump into the people in his way, but failing miserably. Even though he was being surrounded by confused eyes or annoyed faces, he doesn't stop. He only does it when he finally gets to Rachel and leans on his knees gasping. Rachel raises an eyebrow upon looking at him.

"What happened, Johnny? Why the fuss?"

"It's..." he keeps gasping "It's your father, Rachel."

"What? What happened?"

Something happened to him? It couldn't...

"Your father… he is dead, Rachel!"

Time loses its touch at that moment. People, cars… they all become blurs before her eyes. Flashbacks of her father from days ago talking with her about the meeting come instantly to her mind, filling it with bitterness and anger the more they lasted. That was enough to bring her back to reality.

"What happened, Johnny?! You have to tell me!" she was about to burst when she grabbed his shoulders.

"Not here, Rachel! Please, you have to go back to your apartment as quickly as possible. The rest of the men are already there waiting for you!"

She almost bites her tongue by forcefully trying to shut her mouth. It was even more difficult to not get Johnny by his collar and demand more answers at once. But there were more issues that she had on her hands right now.

"Not until we get my sister back. Now!"

Johnny nods his head and takes the lead obediently. He has never seen her like that. Rachel could only follow him, leaving bitter tears behind as she runs. Her feet almost could fly from such speed, despite her heart getting heavier at each step.

* * *

That week was the most tempestuous and unforgiving in her entire life. In all their lives. The funeral was simple, in a way that her father would have liked: with only his closest friends around. But even their company and their encouraging words weren't enough to ease her pain. They felt even distant, not even scratching the surface of her sadness. Even Jessie got hysterical when the coffin started to descend, and she had to be moved away by Rachel from it. In her place she felt doing the same, but she had to be strong for her little sister, even if her own knees were about to give in and her tears were protesting against her.

In the next days, Jessie wouldn't stop crying every night until the tiredness alone was able to make her sleep. Their mother, whose health was already not improving, only got worse and now she was in a more delicate state than ever. Of course, Rachel would have avoided to tell her the truth until she at least got a little bit better, but the last time she had hidden something like that her mother was so mad at her that she made her promise that she wouldn't hide anything anymore, even if someone died in our family. And so Rachel kept her word, but not without it taking its toll.

What's more, she had to deal with the family business alone now, trying her best to prevent all falling apart. And knowing the truth wasn't making things easier: she came to know that it was during her father's meeting that the families heads executed him. She couldn't understand yet why they would do something that wouldn't benefit them in the end, but since then their names wouldn't leave her alone even for a minute. Luca Bianchi, David Jones, and Evans Rivera… at first she thought of starting a war with them, after all, her family still has its allies as well. But that would drag them into a bloody and lasting conflict, one that she would undoubtedly lose, even with the help of the other families, since her enemies have the major families behind their backs now. No, if she wanted to take her revenge, she would have to take her time to think and play smart. Until then, she had to do her best to prevent her family and her business of breaking apart.

However, it didn't take long for her first idea come. It was on a Tuesday's morning, delivered by a messenger from the Bianchi family. An invitation of a meeting for tomorrow's night. It seems that they thought that killing her father would scare her enough to make her more prone to accept their terms, but they didn't know her. As much as they didn't know her father. She would make them pay with every bit of…

"Rachel..." suddenly surprised, she quickly turns and finds her sister standing behind the sofa. Wearing her pink pajamas, the little girl was now wiping her tears and a runny nose with her own sleeve. Her messy long brown hair was enough to tell that she has just woke up.

"Jessie! You woke up so early…" the smoothness in her voice was kinda forced, but it wasn't seeming that Jessie was noticing it "Today you don't have to go to school, you can rest a little bit more." a faint smile comes to her when she comes to pet her little sister's head.

"I tried… but I couldn't." the little girl face was as sour as her timid voice. Yet, she was trying her best to not cry.

"Jessie…" Rachel would like to say something, anything, to ease her heart, but at that moment she couldn't find it.

"… Since you have woken up already, do you want to eat something? Pancakes, maybe?"

"Rachel..."

"Yes?"

"If bad guys killed father, why can't we just ask for Batman's help to get them?" Jessie was still a bit whiny, but even so there was a slight change in her tone. Which was only making things worse, because now Rachel had to shatter her hopes again.

"Oh, Jessie… I think I have told you already, didn't I? I don't know him nor how I would call him..."

"But what about that light that the police use to call him? Can't we just ask them to call Batman to help us?"

"I don't think that they would do this for us, Jessie..."

"Why not?"

Rachel sighes. It would be easier to just tell the truth, but she wouldn't dare to tarnish her image of their father. Especially now that it's the only remembrance comforting Jessie right now.

"Look, you don't need to worry, the police are looking for them right now. Besides I'm looking into it as well."

"Uhn? But you are not a cop, Rachel. How are you going to do it?"

"I still don't know, but I will try Jessie. I swear."

Jessie gets to Rachel and hugs her neck from behind the sofa. Rachel does the same.

"I wish daddy was here." a tear comes down and immediately after, an another from Rachel joins in.

"Me too."

The rest of the day passes without major troubles and so does tomorrow, until the night comes. The meeting was arranged to be in a warehouse, next to an empty pier. Alongside the place, a white Maserati parks and within seconds, four men wearing black suits leave the car, with a fifth person getting out next. It is a well dressed teenager, who elegantly leaves the car and keeps walking calmly towards a door, while being followed next by her bodyguards. Upon knocking it, the door opens, revealing three man wearing suits as well. Their job was to look for any weapons that she or her men would be hiding. After a quick inspection, only Rachel is allowed to get inside, even though her escort were disarmed. She didn't make a fuss but instead she comes in, with her facing several men as soon as she makes her entrance. Most of them were bodyguards as well, but three individuals were standing out the most and making Rachel blood boil in the process. They were the bosses of the families who assassinated her father: Luca, David and Evans.

"If you are smart enough you will leave your personal affairs aside and negotiate with us properly, girl." wearing a white tuxedo and right now lighting a cigar, the man known as Luca is a middle aged man, known to be a fan of Cuban cigars. Being the richest and most powerful among the rest of them would always make him think that he's the one pulling the strings, and now with the major families backing him up it's no surprise that he is more arrogant than ever.

"What I should have done is hunting down every single one of you, Luca! What did you, any of you, gained for killing my father?!" Her anger brings not only a step but makes her finger points towards them as well.

But that motion was not able to bring any reaction from them. Instead they were still annoyingly calm.

"If you really wanted to bring us down, you would have done it before, brat. But you know as much as us that you won't win this one. Even if you manage to kill one of us, that would be suicide. That's why knowing that all of us are here now chatting like this is enough already to tell that you have more sight than your old man had. And it's only because of that that you still breathes."

Her jaw slightly clenches, trying to shut down her anger. The bastard was right.

"What do you want from me?" she asks in spite.

"I will keep it short: your father was too stubborn to accept our offer, so I had to spread the message that we will not take a 'no' as an answer. If you are smarter than your old man you will value your life and allow us to use your connections."

It was difficult to keep her head clear while hearing that pig saying those things about her father, her wits alone were the only thing keeping her in line.

"It's you or the major families that want business with us? Because I can't see why they would be so determined to seek our help even though they are powerful enough to cover their own arses."

Luca exhales the smoke from his cigar and stops to arrogantly look upon Rachel, as if she was dull.

"Language." he is harsh, but still manages to keep his cool composure to the point of even shaking swiftly his cigar with his fingers "You are new so I'll explain it slowly: it's true that I'm doing this for myself. The major families don't even know that I'm trying to recruit you, but I want to make sure that we will play this game safely. Even with their help, every single back up will be crucial. Keep in mind that this operation is different from everything that we have ever done before. We are talking about a potential worldwide market here that is requiring not only the cooperation of the mafia from several cities but even organizations like H.I.V.E.. They have barely been able to go on by being low-key but now things are starting to escalate, which will only make things even more difficult to manage without letting the supers notice us. That's why we need to organize our net before engaging in this stuff. If this was any other city I wouldn't need that much precaution, but it's Batman we are talking about. That's why if we wish to hide this under his nose we will need all the cops, judges, and politicians to protect us and make it as discreet as possible. A huge pile of bureaucracy will need to be altered or overlooked, chiefs will need to divert their subordinates from our business, and judges will be needed to free our boys in case they are caught. Though they are all important, politicians are even more since they will refrain the police from going too far, besides of course, helping us with any bureaucratic problem. Are you following me now, girl?"

"Even if you say that..." she still couldn't bare looking directly at his eyes out of anger "… you will need every single one of them, and I can't see how our family would have any valuable contact that would be all that import..." and suddenly, like a flash, she understands. It must be because of _him_. He was the only one in the list who would make sense for their interest in her.

Luca was some feet away, but he could see that Rachel finally got it.

"The elections are coming. Have you been following the polls?" casually dragging his cigar, Luca sneakily gazes at Rachel who, despite her anger, was finally giving in and acknowledging her situation.

"So that's why. You need Kenneth Thompson..."

"Yes, the future mayor, according with the numbers. Your father was stubborn, but he was canny enough to keep someone like Thompson around. And from what I came to know, he even lent some money for his campaign. I admit, that was a smart move."

Seeing how Luca was being so casual and disrespectful with her father was taking its toll, but she couldn't do much about it. The other mobsters were looking down on her as well, being a constant reminder of what happened to her father. Still, she wouldn't leave him be just like that.

"Unlike you, Luca, my father didn't do it only for personal gain..."

"Oh, right, right. He is your old man's friend, isn't he? Hm, I've always seen as a waste of time his way of making friendships and lending favors that wouldn't be lucrative for his affairs, but who knew one of them would turn out like this? Combining business with pleasure indeed. Hats off for Michael for this one."

Once more the nerve. Until now Rachel was trying her best to not lash out on Luca, but that was the last straw. More steps are taken towards him, which makes the bodyguards be alert and get closer side by side to Luca, who, in turn, only raises his arm asking for them to calm down. Both Rachel and him are only two steps away from each other now, with Evans and David only waiting to see how that would unfold.

"Say my father's name again, Luca, and this meeting will end sooner."

However, instead of making him back off, that only made him mock her, with him and the other two bosses delighting themselves in their own laughs.

"Do you even know how to play this game, brat?" David almost couldn't be understood amidst his and the others laughs.

"You are in no position to threaten us!" ads Evans with disdain.

"Now, now, boys." it was even more humiliating to watch Luca scorn her while trying to calm down his partners "If Miss Caldwell here wanna talk like a grown up, we will give her the opportunity of doing so. Well, young lady, are you in or not?"

It was difficult for Rachel to settle down after that, even more with her heart beating faster than before. Yet she managed. She didn't know how, but she did. Now, she needed to cool down and think carefully of what was going to be her next words. There they were, her enemies, the killers of her father, who only was culpable of wishing to keep a peaceful life that a mobster could at least achieve, and yet these monsters snatched this from him. And for what? Even Luca said so, it's going to be inevitable that the supers are going to find out sooner or later, and when that happens they will not cease to hunt them down until the business is completely under control or even shut down. What is the advantage of getting extremely rich if that will be only temporary until they go to jail or worse? And when that happens, her mother and sister will be left behind… she wouldn't withstand watching behind bars her mother dying alone and her sister getting adopted by strangers.

However, if she says 'no' she can get killed just like her father…

Rachel looks again at Luca and the rest of the mobsters, who were already becoming impatient with her delay. Even so, she ignored them. The only way of getting out of this mess… what it would be?

A strong smell of cigar comes from Luca and calls Rachel gaze to him again, whose looks were more restless than before. More uptight even.

"Room number 1939, Gotham General Hospital, Dr. Madison Davis and Sophia Williams" he finally says, before dragging his cigar again. That didn't affect the other men, but Rachel…

Her eyes widened instantly in utterly shock as if she had just received a punch in her guts. For her horror not only he knew her mother's room number and hospital but even the doctor and nurse's names! She didn't even notice that she was already baring her teeth to Luca, for which he only responded with a malicious and cocky grin.

She didn't seem to have a choice, still she had to try a last resort. And pray that he will fall into this.

"I need to know what I'm getting myself into before giving you an answer." her hands were trembling. And to make things worse that didn't go unnoticed by Luca.

"Brat, are you still having any doubts? We already know what your answer will be, you are not that dumb. So stop playing tough and give in."

"If you are that confident then you won't mind giving me some days to know what is this business about."

"And why would I let you know it before even agreeing to it?" he and the others laughter could be heard as they echoed throughout the warehouse. Her pathetic attempt of trying to keep her cool was even more hilarious than her demands.

"Because you know that I will say "yes" and that I can't be seem as a weakling before my own family. How do you expect me to keep them from falling apart if they only see a cowardly teenager as a boss who would lick others boots in her first meeting? They wouldn't accept a dog such as this, and you know it. They need to see that this decision is mine alone. So, are you going to let me play this out for a little bit more or are you really going to risk ruining one of your safety nets?" Rachel was trying to look resolute while doing this. It was not the time to show any signs of hesitation any further. It wasn't easy, but now that has just shut Luca's mouth and got him thinking, she could see that she was succeeding at it.

Until when he finally gives in and bursts into an even louder laughter.

"You are smart, kid. Smarter than I thought. Alright, I will let you do it your way. Seven days will do the trick."

"Are you kidding?! I will need at least three weeks, Luca!"

"Why?" he arrogantly asks.

"My family is still in shambles with the arise of the new factions. I still need some time to show them that they still have a boss. It has been only a week since then. And just one more won't be enough."

That didn't delighted Luca for sure, but he didn't seem to be that much bothered either.

"Alright, girl. Suit yourself. I have some matters that I need to deal before reaching Thompson anyway. But let me be clear about this: any funny move and you and your family are dead. Got it?"

She didn't need to look at his frown to know that he was dead serious. But thankfully she didn't need to be reckless. At least not for now.

Rachel couldn't sleep well that night. Heck, she didn't even turn in. Her anxiety didn't let her to. She couldn't stop thinking and it didn't seem that her mind would let her be anytime soon. Even now when she notices the sounds coming from the corridor behind, from Jessie's bedroom, with her younger sister just waking up.

Rachel then looks again at the piece of paper and the pen drive left on the coffee table in front of her. There was only a password written on it, and according with Luca's instructions, she could only access it at a certain time tonight. She tried to use the pendrive earlier, just out of curiosity, but it was fruitless.

Now she hears the sound of Jessie's bedroom door opening, and next, the bathroom's. Today was her first day back to school after their father's death. Rachel herself should be going back to high school as well, but not before cleaning this mess. There wouldn't be a future for her anyway if she followed this road, and she knew that her sister and mother would go down with her if she doesn't do anything. If the worse happens then her father sacrifice will be in vain. All that she knew too well, yet she imagined that if she could find a way out of it safely, she could at least prevent of endangering her family and their lives that much.

However, up till now, only frustration and desperation were the outcome of all that thinking. There was no way that she could deal with them alone, not without resulting it in a mob war. She considered hiring a mercenary to do the dirty job, but knowing that the major families are backing up Luca and the others, it would be a matter of time until they traced the assassin back to her. Indeed, it really seemed there was no way out of this.

Now if only her father was here. If only she knew what would have happened and changed his mind in time… at least he...

"Oh, dad…. Dad..."

Though the sun rays and the blue sky seemed to ignore her solitary figure in the living room, the low sobs breaks up into tears as Rachel disconsolately embraces her knees.

 _However, little I knew that day that my answer would come sooner than I thought. And that it would change our lives forever._

It took longer than it should, but there weren't any serious issues that day. Her tears have already dried as the time passed, but her heart was heavier than before. Even more after taking the pen drive in her hands and preparing her computer to access the streaming from her bedroom. Though she miraculously was able to gain some time from Luca, that was now only a bitter reminder of her fate if she couldn't find a solution. Indeed she was forced into this situation, however there was no denying that she until now has failed her family. And even if she was able to accomplish an escape, Rachel knew that she was about to start the chain of events that would forever be her cross to carry.

With her door locked and Jessie sleeping soundly in her own bedroom, she didn't need to worry about her privacy this time. Still, Rachel decides it is better to wear a headphone. Soon after she plugs the pen drive, it starts by itself, with her computer accessing the streaming and showing it on her screen soon after.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! Our auction is about to begin!" says a man voice out of her speakers. Her screen didn't change though, showing only a black window. Its video chat was still off. Nonetheless there was a chat box as well, but nobody was typing on it yet.

Soon after, the video turns on, showing instantly a place that resembles a laboratory. A stage stands out in the center of the room, and on it there were two empty chambers made mostly of glass. Standing besides them, four people using white coats and face masks with filters were patiently still. And in front of them, a man wearing a black and stylish suit was hiding his face under a Japanese white fox mask, with red markings and all. Complete with fancy white gloves, the mysterious person was holding a microphone in one of his hands.

"As always, keep in mind that the chat box is only for bidding. Your questions will be answered via microphone, which will be switched on only after the demonstration. Once the auction starts, the time for questions will end and any further attempt will be ignored. Any persistence will result in the microphone being switched off. The highest bidder will be called to a private window where the transaction will be then concluded. Now, that being said, let us begin!"

Two doctors step aside to let a young man wearing black tights step on the stage.

"Mr. A is a healthy and normal 35 years old man from our staff. He is going to demonstrate one of our products today: pyrokinesis."

With a gesture, the host sends the man to one of the chambers, where he is sealed next. Soon a gas fills in the chamber, barely leaving any sign of the person inside. The two doctors are seen just behind, using the computers to turn on the machine, while the others wait resignedly for the outcome.

Suddenly, some flashes of light show from inside the chamber, but no sounds were coming from it besides the machinery outside. The 'subject' didn't seem to be struggling as well, with him standing quietly and still inside of it.

After around seven or ten minutes, the chamber suddenly opens, letting the gas escape and revealing a sweating man. He didn't seem to be tired nor weak, on the contrary, besides his sweating he seemed completely fine.

"Now, could you please show our viewers your new powers, Mr. A?" asks the fox masked man.

The man simply nods, raising immediately one of his hand. In the next second, flames arise from it.

Rachel almost couldn't believe in her own eyes if she wasn't watching it.

"As you can see, the user can manipulate fire at his own will, not needing the sunlight to generate it. He can not only invoke it from his body, but project it as well, rendering your enemies to ashes. It's pretty similar to Firestorm's pyrokinesis, if we compare it in usage. Its power can reach around 9000 Fahrenheit or 5000 degrees Celsius, more than enough to melt the toughest shielding. As always, we must advice that the longer the user employs his powers, the less he will live. The average time is two years, but we have heard of some users lasting for even three. We are still working on this issue though. Any questions?"

"Yes, uhn… if the person is not going to live for that long, can we transfer this power to another one of our choice?" Rachel didn't recognize the voice, but she could tell it was a woman.

"Surely! For a small fee we can cover any transfer of your preference, but take into account that even if the powers are removed before the time limit, the vessel will still die in a matter of a few years. Usually they last to four… at most five years until they die of a heart attack or even a stroke. We still don't know exactly why this happens, but it seems that the body is absurdly weakened in the process. We assume that it's a side effect of the body rejecting the metahuman powers. And that's why we advice about its constant usage, since it only makes it worse and cause the user to die even sooner. Still, imagine having your own Volcana or Fire during two or three years. Espionage, theft, protection against supers, mob wars… I can assure you sir that your investment will certainly be returned before this time limit."

Mob wars? Rachel's eyes widen after hearing those words, leaving the rest of the participants to ask the next questions. Yeah, it was possible… she could hire two or three men to help her and then win the war with sheer force alone.

However while she was preparing herself to ask the next question, she immediately recognizes a higher pitched voice that has just asked something. Mr. Cobblepot voice was unmistakable, especially regarding that she and her father would often do business with him. Of course, Rachel thought, she couldn't use their own weapons against them, even more regarding that gangs like those of his and Black Mask are covering Luca and the others. Even if she managed to obtain some super powered men, they would just do the same and slaughter her family without second thoughts.

No, she decided. She definitely couldn't use them in an open war.

Soon the bidding was beginning. And the numbers were huge. Despite that, Rachel's mind don't stop racing. What about using one of her own men to do it? Hm… No… that would be as risky as hiring a mercenary. They could just trace them back to her if anything goes wrong. Besides, there isn't anyone trustworthy enough for this…

As time flies, the bidding is soon over. The winner took the pyrokinesis power for an outstanding sum of 15 million.

"Now ladies and gentleman, let's get to our second good. Ms. B, could you please?"

The host voice and the sudden appearance of a teenager girl attracted Rachel attention. For her surprise, she seemed to be as old as her.

"Ms. B is not from our staff but was lent by one of our clients. They have agreed to give us this demonstration in order to show you that there is no such thing as gender or age limits to these transfers."

As the girl enters, the announcer keeps his speech, but Rachel wasn't present there anymore, at least not mentally. She could hear 'invisibility' here and there, but her mind was too busy in her own thoughts now to keep track of what the fox masked man was saying. There was a possibility, she thought, but it would not be worth it if the vessel would die anyway in a few years, regardless if using its powers or not. After all, she couldn't just leave her family behind like that, especially Jessie if her sudden death would mean leaving her to an orphanage. But then… they said they were still working on this, right? So what if...

A sudden noise comes from her computer, drawing Rachel attention back to its screen. The chamber was opening and finally reveals the teenager again. It was time for the questions, and there was a single one that couldn't leave her mind alone for now.

"Before we start the bidding, are there any more questions?" asks the fox masked man.

"Yes." answers Rachel. Though her voice sounded kinda muffled and different from what she was used to, she was not worried. Regardless if someone recognized her voice, none there could ever fathom what was crossing her mind "You said earlier that the user dies within 2 or 3 years, but that you are still working on this issue. There is not an alternative for that?"

The masked man shakes his head even before replying, for Rachel distraught.

"I'm sorry, User 4052, there isn't. I know that this is a handicap, since it's difficult to find reliable people as substitutes. Still, it's not impossible. The rest of our clients are always able to arrange those. Now, are there any more questions?"

Rachel stops and permits the rest of the bidders ask their greedy questions about goods and its management. She couldn't care less about those stuff, especially now that her hopes have just shattered.

 _At least that's what I thought._

A chat window suddenly pops up before her eyes. There wasn't a name on it, nothing unless a single question: 'Are you still interested in an alternative?'

Her heart races of anticipation. She knew that it was from the auction staff, since there was no way that other users could communicate between themselves.

She types a simple 'yes' and waits for what seemed an eternity, but in reality that only lasted one or two minutes. For her relief, the window was finally answering her back.

"We have just acquired a prototype that seems promising. Not only the subject don't die early but even lives a little longer than an average person. However, we are still studying its uses and shortcomings. That's why we would be glad to sell it to you for a fair price, if you agree to send us reports and blood samples to help further our studies."

"If you tell me what this is about I may be interested." anxiously, she types even quicker than before.

"It's not a superpower per se" phrase by phrase the screen too keeps showing the message quickly "but it does the job. The user has a drastic increase in strength, endurance, durability, agility, reflexes and senses, just like a meta human."

"What is it?" she almost made a typo out of anxiety. Her fingers weren't stop shaking.

"First I need to ask you to keep your mind open. As I said before, we are still studying its drawbacks, besides, that may be something quite hard for you to swallow."

"Right, I understand. Now, what is it?"

"We have just discovered this species some days ago, and now we are in the way of creating a new product. Simply put: it's werewolf blood."

The bafflement alone makes Rachel stop typing immediately. And for a moment she thinks all sorts of things: if this was a test or a code name for something else, or even a prank. However, how anyone could lie about that in place like this. And if that was not a lie then… what the hell that meant? Aside from movies or books, she has never heard of a werewolf existing for real. Not that it would be totally strange… after all, if there is even a Swamp thing, why not? Still...

"Are you serious?" she simply types, almost not believing in what she was about to ask before pressing 'enter'.

"From the start." shows quickly the text on her chat box.

Baffled, Rachel stops again to ponder. She still couldn't believe in what she was reading, but she had to if she wanted to make a sense out of it.

"If what you are saying is true, then what the werewolf blood would be for?"

"We can use it to change anyone into a werewolf and, as a result, granting all these powers without worrying about the year shortening. With a fair price, of course."

So, that was the catch. Now she was starting to understand why they weren't selling it yet. Changing someone into a monster is completely different from simply granting super powers. Even so, that couldn't be the only reason that is refraining them of selling this stuff.

"Is it like the movies after all? Will the person change only during a full moon and attack people mindlessly? Because if that's so I can't see what is the advantage of acquiring all those powers only to become a senseless monster."

"Don't worry. Not everything are like the legends and movies. Our subject was caught during the day time and he was transformed. It was tough to acquire him, but we managed it. And he seemed to be self conscious too while being transferred to the cage. He even cursed one of our men."

"So he can change anytime at will and still retain his consciousness?"

"That's right."

"If that's so then why are you still testing it? I can't see much of a drawback here besides becoming a big bad wolf."

"We can't sell a product without knowing it completely, especially if there are any weaknesses. Silver is an example of that. It seems to be quite an issue to werewolves, like the legends, at least regarding our subject. That's why we still need to study it further, and your help could prove very useful for us."

Until now that seemed quite promising indeed. Of course, the idea of becoming a beast was far from pleasant, and the very fact that she was even considering that option was quite shocking and disturbing, even for herself, but at that moment she was feeling cornered. That was the first available option that Rachel have found until now. And believe it, she considered loads of them. She couldn't help but feel desperation.

No… not anymore. There was still hope! If she resorted to that, it would be a way less risky choice leaving herself to do the dirty job. Besides, she was never comfortable with the idea of an another person avenging her father in her place. Her thoughts alone were now getting crazy just for considering that she could take her revenge in the same cold blooded way as they killed her father. No, even more painfully. She could almost taste it by now…

"Afk?"

Rachel recollects herself. Now was not the time to get lost in her thoughts.

"Are there any side effects besides silver?" she types.

"Not significant ones. There are changes of humor during the first days, besides small physical changes like teeth growth. Apart from these nuisances, nothing else, at least not we have discovered so far."

"How much?" Despite her mind was still racing with vengeful thoughts, she still couldn't believe that she had the courage to type that. She was really carrying on with it.

And the terrifying part is that she was even beginning to look forward to it.

"Since we are still testing it and you are going to cooperate with us with reports and blood tests, we will give you some slack. 2 bars. It's take it or leave it."

She was really going to do it? Becoming a monster in order to avenge her father? Of course that desire alone was even making her blood boiling, especially now with her recalling the funeral. Her father's corpse in the coffin… her sister crying desperately, her mother heartbreaking tears when she had to tell her the news. No! Surely she was not doing it only for her father, but to protect her family's future, their future. One that her father died so to protect.

And then the promises: not only for her father, she had to make it for her mother and Jessie as well. If becoming a monster was the price for ensuring them a peaceful life then she would do it. Whatever the cost.

"I'll take it." she finally types, without any more hesitation.

"Great! We will begin to prepare the negotiations in a matter of minutes. And rest assured, your identity and data will be kept confidential. While we arrange the form of payment, I need to give you some advice, especially about the blood consumption and the time of the first change…"

Rachel could read the information on the computer, but her thoughts were still messy; still attempting to make a sense of all of it. She was yet assimilating what has just happened, and what that decision would mean to her and her family's future. No cost was too high, as her father's courage showed her.

* * *

She remembers the first feeling of flesh and blood in her mouth that awoke her that night. Even now that day is still quite hazy in her memory, but Rachel could recall following David, the head of the Gotham Boys. She didn't deny that at first she was excited for confirming that her sources were right after seeing the bastard leaving his car. Surely he was about to make some dirty business or send people to their deaths.

But not today, not anymore.

The young lady couldn't recall what happened to get her naked inside a lifeless warehouse. She was the only living soul in that place, since the rest were surely rotting in hell with their bloody and mauled corpses all around her. Five in total. And David Jones was one among them, lying just beneath her and her gory hands. His corpse was the most damaged of all, with his face being totally unrecognizable in a mess of flesh and blood. She could see that her hands were still on his opened guts, and absurdly enough that didn't feel nasty or sinful. Of course, this lack of guilt disturbed her at first and she couldn't help but feel lost and confused, however there was still a feeling as well that what she was doing was not only deserving but necessary.

Yet, it didn't seem good… it felt strangely natural. It shouldn't. She should at least be shocked with that scene, right? And even so, there she was, getting up and starting to look for some clothes that were still usable.

Driving have never felt as good as distraction after all that mess. Even so, it's only when she gets home and calms herself down that her remorse finally kicks in. Not in the way that she expected, seeing that that gory sight still felt ordinary deep down. However, even if David and the others deserved those deaths, she didn't have the right. She should have thought of another way. But now it was too late, and the smell of blood in her hands, although clean, was still there to shove the truth on her.

And with it the desire to taste that flesh once more.

God, what she has done?!

"Rachel, are you back?" a little girl voice calls her timidly from the hall. It's true that Rachel's senses were stronger than ever, but she was so absorbed in herself that she didn't even notice her sister has just come to see her.

"Oh, Jessie!"

She runs towards her sister and embraces her tightly. Tears were overflowing in her eyes the more she hugged her. Not knowing how to react, the little girl could only hug her as well.

"Why are you crying, sis? And why are you wearing those clothes?" her childish voice sounded slightly confused, but Rachel couldn't see her as long as she wasn't leaving her embrace.

"I…"

There was no way to muster any more words without exposing more tears and sobbing. She had to recollect herself, quickly.

"Tomorrow, ok? I'm not feeling well today."

"But, Rachel..." now she could see her little sister concerned eyes looking sadly to her. But Rachel was the one to be blamed this time, not the mobsters. And she was hating herself for that.

"Please, Jessie. I'm pretty tired right now." although her heart was still aching, she managed to say it as softly as possible to calm her sister. She didn't want to get mad at her again over nothing. Hell, it seemed that she was having the worst PMS ever these last days. And to make things worse she was ever taking it out on her sister unfairly since all this werewolf stuff.

"But you are using those teeth again. Are you still looking for the bad guys who killed daddy?"

Rachel hated telling lies to Jessie. Even if they were half truths, that was no different of lying. Of course, she can't tell her that she is a werewolf now, and she was lucky enough for her sister being too young and therefore gullible to believe in the costume story when it came to the "fake teeth". However, that still didn't feel less culpable.

"Yes, I am. But don't worry, I'll find them." it was difficult to smile knowing that her face was still wet with her tears, yet she did it for her little sister.

"But I don't want you to get hurt..." whiny, Jessie was the one to embrace her older sister this time. She wasn't crying, but was about to, and for that Rachel gently let go of her and look at her with kindness.

"Don't worry, Jessie. I promise that I will be careful."

"Pinky promise?"

A smile shows on Rachel's face, even though she was wiping her tears with her hands. Jessie was the major reason for her throwing away her morals, and even part of her humanity. There wasn't a high price when it came to protect her little sister from any further sufferings.

"Pinky promise."

With that, Jessie hugs Rachel again, though she didn't knew that only renewed her older sister tears.

The nightmares in the next days were the worse, and watching her murder on the news wasn't comforting either. Well, at least now her self isolation at home was more believable. That was one more excuse besides the depression stuff that she gave to her gang and the other families. To top things, it seems that the police still thinks that a beast mauled the mobsters, which could be reassuring for any criminal, even more in Rachel's case since the mobsters would suspect less of her. Yet, she was not over with her guilt.

Of course, deep down she knew why she was doing it, even more while watching from the living room her sister appreciating a nice bowl of cereal in the kitchen. Looking how tranquil she was, Rachel couldn't have motives to hesitate in her decision. She can't endanger their lives in that business. Whatever it takes.

Strange enough, since those deaths her desire for flesh calmed down quite a lot and her mood was lighter too. She wanted to believe that her body was getting used to her changes, but strangely enough her heart was telling otherwise. Maybe it could be that since her desire was satisfied she calmed down. The worst part? Thinking that gruesome stuff as if it was something natural and even desiring for more. She was still feeling guilty, sure, but she was too calm for her own disbelief. It was vexing, and yet, it wasn't.

Was that meaning that she has indeed lost her humanity along the way, not only in physical matters? She didn't want to believe it, not with her good intentions being as clear as ever. Even so, despite those worries, at that exact moment she was taking her smartphone to call her sources. It was time to go after the head of the Vulture gang. There was no way that she would stop now.

Evans was harder to track down, but she has heard of a shipment of heavy weapons that would be delivered in a few days for him personally in the outskirts. That opportunity couldn't be wasted, but still Rachel couldn't just follow him without knowing how to change by herself. The first one was due the time limit that they told her; still she never really intended to murder him that night. It was out of sheer lucky that nobody caught her in the act, but now she had to make it by herself and be more careful about witnesses. And of course, she was not crazy to do it at home, so the excuse that she gave for Jessie and her bodyguards was that she was going to camp alone for some days to cool her head. With a teenager that just lost her father and now was obliged to take this kind of business alone, it was quite understandable. And Jessie couldn't go because of school, even though she protested saying that if she couldn't go, then her older sister should be going back to high school as well.

Preparations were done, and soon Rachel was settling deep down in Gotham's woods where she knew campers would mostly avoid. In the first day she couldn't make any progress, but so deep in the woods she was that in the next day a bear attacked her camp. That time it came to her, but unfortunately she woke up later without knowing how she did the change. It wasn't due only for being naked, but upon seeing the poor bear all mangled before her. Thankfully there were lots of spares of clothes.

It was hard and frustrating, but finally, in the last day, and with lots of trees, rabbits and wild boars paying the price, she caught the gist of it. At least enough to change and without losing herself entirely. Although she still couldn't remember her first minutes of change.

Now it was time, and soon came Evans' fateful day. Carefully she followed him and his bodyguards to the outskirts that day, and when she saw a chance to surprise them without having to worry with the witnesses, she let it go.

As if this last thing happened just seconds ago, she opens her eyes to discover that she was lying over a corpse. But this time it was Evans', as unrecognizable and lacerated like David was. Strangely enough she couldn't remember anything at all of what happened after she transformed, differently from what she accomplished in the woods. Still that didn't matter anymore. Although her tears were saying the opposite, they couldn't wash her remorse that was insisting on eating her heart away since all that started.

It took her several minutes, precious ones that were leaving her careless, but even so Rachel knew what she needed to do. And she wouldn't back away now. Especially knowing that her day to give her answer back to Luca was getting close. Yes, now that she stops to think, the next one was Luca, right? He was a different case indeed. That bastard was the one who gave the order for her father to be killed, there was nothing to be ashamed for him.

Yes, tears wouldn't bring down her guilt, but it seems that her renewed thirst for revenge was doing miracles. Standing up, she goes where there would be her hidden spare clothes. However this time there was no sadness tailing her.

Soon she would be back home. It was a relief to see that Jessie was already sleeping. But alas that sentiment was short lived.

Rachel looks through the glass windowsill of the living room. Even from there she could see it, the Bat-Signal.

Her old fear arose once more. 'There is ever a small chance but we are too of a small fry for him, it will never happen to us' was the kind of thought that she ever had every time that she saw that light, but now it was different. What if the Dark Knight himself was investigating the 'mysterious beast killings'? It's true that the cops wouldn't be able to track her, but Batman was a different story. And that thought alone was enough to bring even more fear into her heart.

 _Even so…_ she started to think _I need to finish this, now that I'm so close to end all of it. I can't let Luca go after all he has done. After all the sacrifices._

With luck, Batman wouldn't find her, even if he was investigating the case. The only thing that she could do now was pray that the Caped Crusader was pursuing the likes of Joker or Scarecrow.

Then, the day finally came. Soon everything was going to be over. At least that's what Rachel thought when she received a call summoning her for the meeting. It's true that Luca was strangely silent since then, but that was expected. She knew that there was no way to connect those attacks to her, so there was no reason to be afraid.

 _That was supposed to be the end of all that… I thought… but no… it was only the beginning._

"So, brat, here we are again." says Luca in an ill-tempered tone.

Interestingly enough they were inside the same warehouse where Luca had invited her in the first time, but now he was the only head left. And of course, he was not content. It was obvious from his mannerism that he was in a hurry, which understandably it was not out of nothing. Something was attacking the mobsters and from what Rachel has heard he was isolating himself as well, only managing business by phone. Of course, that was out of cowardice, a completely different case of Rachel.

"Are you really keeping this up after Evans and David deaths, Luca?" though she was almost rushing things out of anxiety, she managed to keep her cool and sound at least worried. As much as she wanted to give him back all the suffering that she and her family went through, she wanted to bask on his first. She wished to see his desperation and fear for the longest as possible. It was even hard to not smile when she saw his hands trembling to light his cigar. Citing those names seemed to have done the job.

"Are you crazy? Now with them dead I'll need you even more! I will be short, girl. Are you in or not? Make this quick, the idea of some beast hunting us is not good for my heart." he starts walking towards her, getting as close as someone could get to talk face to face. And his bodyguards follow him, with them soon surrounding the two figures.

Indeed, he was truly frightened. Not only because she could smell his fear, but due the fact that he brought double the men than last time. Six heavy gunned guys were surrounding him, differently of Rachel who decided to come alone. That should be enough to sound at least strange to Luca, but it seemed that he was so afraid for his life that he didn't bothered a girl recklessness or whatever might be going on her mind. Or then he was thinking that they would be around the corner, outside the warehouse.

Of course, that was not the case.

Before both say anything, she finally smiles. A twisted and creepy one, such that even Luca himself shivers upon looking at it. And there was something else… her eyes… what the hell was going on with her eyes?

"You want an answer? Very well. But before I give it to you, I must say that I'm disappointed. I thought you were smarter, Luca."

It was quite exhilarant for her to watch his confused countenance.

"Are you joking, kid? We don't have time for this."

"David and Evans aren't here… doesn't that sound too convenient for a certain someone?"

Luca takes two steps backwards. It didn't make sense, it couldn't.

"Kid, I don't know what are you trying to pull here. And if you value your life as much as I, you will end this quickly. Now, your answer!"

Rachel breathes in deeply, as if trying to relish on every last second before exacting her revenge. She wants to remember every last bit of fear and terror on his eyes before lashing out on him.

"You want an answer?" she takes three steps forward to get as close as she could to his face. Luca couldn't help but feel baffled before that kid's sudden change of attitude "Then, here it is: my answer is… No! Do you really think that I would help a greedy monster like you who dared to kill my father, you bastard?!"

She yelled so loud that her shout alone freaked the hell out of him, to the extent of forcing Luca to take more steps backward.

"Are you crazy, bitch?!"

His terrified eyes bring a cold loud laugh from her, scaring even the shit out of the bodyguards, to the point of making them raise their guns immediately against her.

"Finally I will make you pay, Luca. You will suffer tenfold more than my father did."

"Wuh?!"

White fur then starts to quickly shoot out of Rachel's skin, with bones snapping and limbs rising in size. All of it was happening so fast that even Luca and his men lost themselves in the first seconds.

"Shoot it! Shoot, you bastards!" screams Luca while running from her. The men were quick to shoot the creature that was still changing, even though it was already avoiding the bullets. The monster was insanely agile, dodging the bullets as if they were child play! In seconds she gets behind the men, with her clothes already totally ripped off, revealing a wolf woman like creature preparing itself to lash on them. They tried to shoot again, but their magazines were already empty. Of course, she didn't wait and just clawed them mercilessly, making blood and flesh fly out of her claws and fangs amidst several screams of despair and pain.

Luca was frozen, trembling and sweating in shock in a corner before such gruesome scene. He wanted to move his legs and get out of there, but the door was next to the creature. And seeing how easily and quick it was for it to getting rid of his men was surely not helping his courage.

"Help! A monster is attacking us! Help!" he yells, but even his words were indistinguishable between the dying screams of his men.

When they finally stop, the creature stands and gasps. It sniffs the blood on its hands and it seemed to be preparing to kneel before them, until it suddenly stops and turns, looking directly to a scared fat man in his white suit. Reflected on its eyes, he could see its madness piercing him. He would start kneeling and begging for his life right now if he could move at all. However what comes next was not any less shocking: the same wicked smile of that kid from before suddenly shows on its face, with large and sharp fangs facing him in a bloody grin. He couldn't help but scream.

Even so, the creature keeps smiling, with it now approaching him on its two large paws. With each step of the beast, Luca could feel his life withering away. He almost fainted when it finally came face to face to him and started sniffing the air around him.

"… ur… ine...?" the creature words sounded deep, still he could recognize that brat voice. She was so close now that he could even feel her hot breath and watch in terror all that blood coming out from her mouth. Her smirk didn't mind it and got even larger and sick, with the most gruesome sounds that he has ever heard coming from her. But he knew that those were not any beastly noises, but laughs!

Out of nowhere the monster claws one of his arms, leaving Luca to scream desperately in pain. And even more when he saw that the creature just tore one of his arms completely with a single blow.

The shadow of the wolf then gets larger and larger, covering him more by each second, until it was the only thing that he could see.

The screams that were coming from the warehouse were soon over. Inside, the beast finally stops to look at the mauled body in front of it. This time Rachel could tell that she was totally conscious, most of the time at least. She couldn't feel any remorse, but seeing Luca corpse didn't give her any kind of pleasure either. She avenged her father making Luca pay the ultimate price, and now with him dead her family could finally be left alone. There was nothing left to do anymore or to be angered about the dead. Simple as that. Unfortunately there were sacrifices that needed to be made along the way… her humanity, and perhaps even the damnation of her soul, but she knew that that was her only option so far. Such thinking wasn't enough to ease her pain, but at least washed away the last speck of guilt in her. Now she only needed to take that secret to the grave and fulfill her promise to her father.

In silence, without spite or mocking, she turns and leaves the dead behind, slowly changing back to her bloody naked self before leaving the warehouse.

 _But soon I would learn that those who live by the sword, die by it. Regardless the best of intentions._

The next days were my happiest with Jessie. I still remember that day off when I took her to the mall. There was a man cosplaying as Batman and she was thrilled to get an autograph from him. She really loved him, you know, even if her girlfriends would be more into Batgirl. But not her, and she didn't care if her friends would find strange a girl liking Batman instead of Batgirl. She was authentic, a kind little girl that didn't have a care in the world. Even though sometimes the sadness would come to her, she still had me and our mother, and for a moment she may have thought that we would be together forever.

And maybe that would have been the case if I wasn't so obsessive about keeping that promise to my parents. I should… I should have left her with someone. We didn't have any relatives, but heck, even if it was an orphanage… but no, _I_ had to take care of her, of my family. I, only I could be the one that could properly take care of her as she deserved. I was so confident that I could manage it… so blind from my own "goodness"…

My fear of losing my family and my stubbornness of believing that I was doing the _best_ to the point of blinding me to what was in front of me was our demise. I… I still remember your smell that night coming from the windowsill, Bruce. It was so sudden that I couldn't avoid to turn to you. Although I was still afraid to look at the full moon when I looked at you. Despite that, I could tell that you were shocked under that mask. Even the Dark Knight himself would never have imagined that his investigation about the mysterious beast would lead him to a bloody naked teenage girl, who couldn't stop crying in shock on her knees. A messy trail of blood followed her small and delicate feet over the gray carpet and into a hall. I could see you turning to it, looking at the splashes of blood as if they were drawing you to unfold the rest of the story. But I couldn't simply let you do it. And I believe that it may have scared you the way I suddenly turned to you and begged on your feet. But I assure you that was not out of shame. No, words such as disgust or guilt would do injustice to what I was feeling that time. I didn't want to believe that I was capable of doing it, but at the same time I knew. I knew that I've lost the control and the unimaginable happened. So, imagine then when I saw your figure there, the embodiment of vengeance itself, standing and looking at me in horror. No, I had to make sure that you would do your job. I rushed to you not out of despair, but to beg for punishment. I asked you to kill me, to send me to the flames of hell where my soul deserved to be, but you denied me that. Even today I don't recall well what you have told me that night while looking upon me, after all, I was not looking for soothing words or to answer any questions that wouldn't matter to me. That wouldn't change what I did. Instead, it was you who decided to finally turn and follow the bloody footprints, to what was made of the last remnant of my humanity.

Even now I don't blame you for not satisfying my request that time, Bruce, but believe me when I say I was enraged that night with that compassionate attitude of yours; of your damned oath that wouldn't permit you to do justice for my sister. But now I understand. It was not my call to decide what was just. Not anymore. Not for monsters such as myself…

Rachel sobs under the surprised and deeply troubled looks of Dick, Barbara, and even Damian who were all standing around her in the garden, where she was seating on the same bench of before. Yet, Bruce was the one to move and get closer to Rachel, comforting her with a hand on her shoulder.

"That was not you, Rachel." from his eyes she could tell that at least his empathy was sincere.

"Oh, Bruce… you don't understand, do you?" she tries to not sob, but in vain. Her voice was already failing again, until Bruce sits besides her. That was enough to make her at least wipe her tears and keep going.

"…Now I can see why, even when you saw a murderer in front of you, you did everything you could to make my imprisonment easier. It was you who convinced the authorities that I was already regretting a lot and that I was too young to be sent to Arkham. You even got the best psychologists to help me, besides assigning Dr. October to help finding me a cure."

"That night I could see that you were already punished enough, Rachel."

"Sorry for disagreeing, Bruce. I'll never get past it. Of course, I appreciate all your help, even though that eventually brought A.R.G.U.S. attention to me. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not complaining. If with my admission to A.R.G.U.S I was able to help you letting you know about Spyral, then it was worth it."

Bruce was still paying attention to Rachel, so much so that he didn't notice that Dick was finally getting past his initial shock. Especially after hearing that last piece of information. He ever thought that it was due Batman's skills alone that he discovered the plans of Spyral to uncover the heroes identities, but he never knew that he had some help in it. And through the most unbelievable source: from someone inside A.R.G.U.S.. This kind of information at that time must have been Top Secret, one such that her actions could be regarded as treason if leaked out.

So that's why he trusted her so much… Interestingly enough, Damian and Barbara didn't seem surprised about how she got to A.R.G.U.S.. Maybe somehow they were already told about that...

"But let me tell you this..." continues Rachel "That was not an accident, Bruce." she looks back to him, only to show an inconsolable face overflowing with tears "I… I wanted to change that night, Bruce… Yes, the full moon influenced me, but I can't deny that the urge was mine all along."

"What do you mean?" asks him.

"The full moon makes our urges tenfold worse than the usual. It doesn't force us to change but make us more… impressible by it, that's why I'm saying that the decision is always ours to make. Even though it can be quite difficult to fight it, there is no excuse. And once we change… we lose control completely, not being able to tell friends from enemies anymore."

This time Dick was the one who looked more apprehensive of all. Not only by knowing that that could be applied to him as well, but for comprehending that it may have been very difficult for her to not change. He didn't see a full moon yet, but there were times that his urges were stronger than him, like during his training. And if there was a circumstance even worse than that he couldn't blame her entirely for something that wasn't completely under her control.

"But you didn't know about the effects of the full moon, right?" Grayson barges in timidly. His voice sounded mostly understanding, though there was a speck of concern on it as well.

"Indeed, but still I can't use that as a pretext, Dick. That was the reason why I decided to not look for a cure at all, to the point that I even asked Dr. October to stop looking one for me. I can't just become a human again after such monstrosity, like nothing happened. It was my decision that led to this, and I must face this until I die. Even if during that night I was under the influence of the full moon, it was still me who did it."

From the outside he didn't look to disagree but in the end he couldn't bring himself to agree with her. Not necessarily because now he was somewhat in her shoes too, but he really believed that she was not truly herself that night. However, he couldn't blame her for persisting on carrying that cross. Probably he would do the same in her place.

A shiver then suddenly runs up his spine with this last thought. If she was capable to kill her own sister during the full moon then…

"So you see Dick, that's why I'm here." It was as if Rachel could read his thoughts "Not only for Bruce but for you as well. When I came to know that there was someone going through the same as me, one that I knew could have the same fears as I did, I couldn't just let you make the same mistakes and run the risk of walking that same path. That is, if you let someone like me help you in that path..."

He couldn't exactly feel relieved, not before someone who has suffered so much just for making a bad decision. Instead it is his outstretched hand that shows what is crossing his mind.

"From my point of view there couldn't be someone more capable of that."

She takes his hand in response, but not without new tears coming out of her sorrowful eyes.

* * *

 **Hello again! It seems that I really can't bring myself to write smaller chapters, uh? But I'll keep trying if that means that I can release more chapters sooner. Initially I would have only show the scene where Rachel is facing Batman and having to explain her sister death, but I thought her past story was so interesting that I didn't resist to show it all in a chapter. However, there was another motive as well: her past is greatly connected to the theme of this fanfic and letting her spit it all out would be useful to let it unfold nicely in the end.**

 **For those of you that read comics, you will notice that I've used some events that happened or are still happening in DC: the craft of stealing a metahuman of his/her powers and even abilities. There was a brief arc in Titans, where the H.I.V.E almost managed to get Nightwing's fighting abilities and Wally's speed. Insane, but interesting if we think about this whole black market issue. I won't get deeper into this, at least not in this fanfiction, since I've only took this opportunity from the comics to explain part of Rachel's past. I'll keep track of Nightwing and this fanfic's theme instead, as I've planned since the beginning.**

 **Now how about we get to the tips, shall we?**

 **Tip #5:** If you plan to insert a new character in your story, the deeper must be his/her connection with your protagonist, so of course the better should be their biography. That doesn't mean that this character must necessarily be more participative nor has to have a convoluted story such as Rachel's. As I said before, I dedicated this whole chapter to her not only because it found it interesting but mostly because it would be useful for the theme as well. However, inserting a character that the readers have never heard of will be strange enough, and the feeling of it being something 'artificial' will be even more prominent for the readers, making them 'move away' from the impression that they are reading an original story. I call this 'doll effect', and it's one of the biggest 'missteps' that I usually see in the fanfics. Usually new characters are only used as a way to move your protagonist forward in the story, so there are not much personality in them nor they get too involved with the protagonists. I've seen some writers trying to fix this problem, but in most cases the characters relationship with the protagonists is not explained very well, or at least not in a convincing way, so instead the new individual gives the impression of a 'doll' that is being controlled by the writer, not a living being. What a writer should seek when inserting a new character, at least in my opinion, is an organic one that participates and moves with the flow of the story, one that helps to give the feeling of an original story that could be found in comics. Or at least in an Elseworld one such as in this fanfiction case ^_^''

 **That's it. Nuff said as old Stan Lee would say. I know, wrong universe, but I've ever wanted to say something like that. Peace and thanks for your support! Until next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Again."

A tidal wave of several shouts and footsteps advances mercilessly. Their numbers alone would make the most courageous man freeze or flee out of fear.

But she was no man.

All the swiftness and mastery that was honed since her infancy comes as easily to her as if she has just trained yesterday. She grips her sword. At once, the metals shriek when colliding. Her katana was fast enough to stop the two blades that came flying in fury towards her face. Both the wielders were twice her size, but that doesn't faze Talia, as she steps aside and let their bodies weight do the rest of their falling. At that same instant, her body and sight move to her next targets, who were swinging their blades towards her as fast as any ninja could. However, it's not her sword but her feet and fists that smacks each one of them so fiercely and effectively that even the few that lasted stop in their tracks and falter, while they watch in dismay their colleagues falling one by one by each second.

When the last one finally falls groaning to her feet, Talia looks back, in a mix of anger and disgust, to the four ninjas that seemed lost and impressed at the same time.

"I'm not paying you to just stand and stare like mere stuntmen. Come. Now!" she takes a battle stance, raising and holding her sword up horizontally above her shoulder, with the blade running in front of her face and mirroring those terrified reflection back to those men.

Shouts come in unison with the lifting of their blades. The tatami reverberates their strong and fast pace, but Talia just keeps her stance, completely focused on her targets.

The fastest one was already holding his sword above his head to deliver his blow against her, in which she responds by deflecting his blade and letting it slide to her side, so that she could use her elbow against his chin. Two others shows up to her other side as soon as the first one falls, but Talia's footwork is fast enough to not only avoid their blades just in the nick of time, but by making her body sideways and closer to them, so that it would leave them open to receive her blows. The first one is smacked on his stomach as soon as she gets to him, while in the next second the other one has his sword grabbed before he could swing it back and is thrown to the ground with an aikido stunt.

The last one was smart enough to keep his cool and stop in his tracks just in time to analize the situation from some steps back. Since the beginning of the fight, Talia would never allow any of them to get a 180º position against her, with her adjusting herself whenever it was necessary to stay in the most advantageous position and avoid any blow against her back; which made it harder for any of them to get to her until now.

Now the odds were one to one. Talia glares coldly at the man, gripping her katana firmly with both hands and waiting for any reaction from him. The man does the same and awaits with his sword risen.

Seconds seemed like minutes, with both of them walking in circles, getting closer by each minute, waiting for the opportunity to get the other by surprise.

They stop. Their swords are pointed at each other, waiting patiently and guessing which one would be the slowest of them or make their first and last mistake. Suddenly, both shout and raise their swords against each other, making the tip of their blades meet with a metallic shriek. However, it is Talia who

advances and slides her blade skillfully and fast enough to cut her opponent thumb and pointer finger, leaving him unable to hold his sword and drop it with screams and blood flowing on the tatami. Despite that annoyance, Talia turns her back before the man kneeling down and sheathes her sword on her waist. Silently, she starts to leave a room filled with dozens of groans and painful glances, without even minding to waste her time to look back.

The huge wooden door in front of her is opened by her guards, who are attentive to keep in mind that they are merely her shadows, soldiers of a greater purpose, not even daring to ask if one of their leaders was in need anything. No, if Talia Al Ghul, the Demon's daughter, needed something she would surely achieve it.

At least that is what is always on her servants minds.

Although the opulent hallway, with its sumptuous persian carpet and beautifully decorated walls, was a magnificent welcome, her eyes are fixed on the majestic door at its end, which was at that moment being opened by other two of her obedient bodyguards, who didn't and couldn't forget their place without paying the price; though Talia ignores their bowings while entering the room.

The gigantic and well illuminated library, which has an extraordinary combination of baroque flair and traditional design, would be a fantastic view for any visitor. Regardless the grand marble sculptures swaggering between the shelves, and the bookcases propped up by ionic columns, her attention is attracted to the large and well decorated windows. The first thing that she saw, of course, were the valley and its forest, both darkened by the night, but she longed for something further. Something that would not satisfy her eyes, but her heart.

On that direction, Talia knew that Bruce, her beloved, was there, protecting his city. Unfortunately it was not only the distance that kept them separated. His shortsightedness and naivety always kept him away from her, away from an equal and a partner who seemed to be the only one capable of seeing his greatness and helping him achieve that potential. However, she knew... she knew that it was all due the influence of his 'friends'. Their mediocrity couldn't help but bringing down the exceptional to their level. And now, even her son has fallen prey to their sense of inferiority and narrow mindedness. That was the reason why she couldn't even trust them anymore to see the truth for themselves. Time wasn't a solution after all. She has given plenty while waiting for them.

However, she would fix it by any means, even if by force, by showing them the truth of how wrong they are about their friends and consequently their world views. How worthless, disgraceful and ugly they are and how their influence is not only a nuisance but a hindrance. Despite what she needed to say to her father, there was as well a sentiment of desire, not only revenge in her plot. He would never understand it, or in the worst case scenario, he would be even against her plan. Of course, she couldn't deny the rage of feeling betrayed, but foremost her deepest feelings couldn't and wouldn't be rejected. Not this time, not even by _him_. She would save her beloved and her son for their own good, and remind them of their worthiness. Remind them of their rightful place on this world: ruling it besides her. And then…

… And then they would finally be a family. A family that she never had and surely deserve it.

Talia turns around. The grandeur view was now only a reminder of her own life. An existence built on greatness but devoid of love that not even money, nor her father, could offer. Without even thinking, her eyes are brought to her father's painting above the fireplace. The painter caught well his serious and cold glare that was so familiar to her since her childhood. A look aloof to anything that wouldn't bring his immortality nor help the humanity achieve its potential. That sentiment of detachment always included her, even as a child.

A sudden heavy and metallic sound announces someone outside her door. In the next second, a woman dressed in black clothes shows up opening the door, but shunning to walk in any further.

"Milady, your guest has finally come." a young but polite voice greets her, with the woman slightly bowing next.

"Let him in."

The woman bows again and leaves, allowing heavier and firmer footsteps to come forward, only to reveal a man vested in a military uniform and masked with a solid half black and half orange fabric balaclava. Although his identity was concealed, Talia didn't show any signs that she didn't know him. On the contrary.

"We finally meet, Deathstroke." Talia doesn't display any sign of contentment though, looking cold and arrogant to the mercenary.

"Leave the formalities aside, Talia. I didn't come from the other side of the world just to drink some tea with the Demon's daughter."

"Indeed. But I must ask you first, Wilson: are you prepared for what is to come? To face an old foe without losing yourself and killing him?"

"… I don't care what business do you have with Grayson or the Dark Knight, Talia, but I've said it before, and I say it again: if you want them alive, you will need more back up for this plan of yours."

Her delicate lips curves in pleasure.

"Don't worry. The paws are moving. In a matter of days, everything will be settled. And then, it will be our time to join the chess table."

* * *

Three days have passed since that talk at the garden, but once more the place is being used again. Beneath the warmth of the afternoon sun, the patio is more hectic than before, with blunt sounds of sticks and strikes being heard from anyone that were close enough to listen to them.

Alfred was one of those, bringing with him a silver tray filled with snacks and five glasses of tea. He was just about to reach out the kitchen's door to outside, when he hears someone falling on the ground. He keeps his calm pace though, despite all the noise. After all, action is as much as part of that house by now as its residents. When he finally steps outside, the butler makes sure to take out the contents of the silver tray on a garden table before minding to take a better look of what was happening just some feet away from him.

Rachel has just stood up and was now dusting off her black tights. In front of her, Nightwing was in his uniform as well, playfully smiling at the young lady while tossing his sticks around with grace. From a certain distance, Bruce, Barbara and Damian watched them in silence.

"Shall we resume our dance, milady?" bows Nightwing, who though still sounded polite, couldn't avoid a jokingly tone in his posture and voice.

Slow claps call Nightwing attention, but what he saw was Rachel starting to prepare her fighting stance.

"I admit that I can't beat you one on one, Grayson. Not as I am right now. But what if I step up the game?"

Silver fur darts promptly all over of what was left of her bare skin out of her clothes. Her limbs lengthen while her face changes in a blink of an eye. Soon her black wolfish eyes would be staring at him defiantly. And though the werewolf looked menacing overall, Nightwing just shrugs it off.

"Getting rowdy already? Tsc tsc, and here I thought we could play a little more before getting down to business." smiles Nightwing while shaking his head, not minding the sick grin that was showing its fangs before him.

"Well, I've never said that you should join. Suit yourself to try and stop me." answers her in a more guttural voice.

"Oh… is that a challenge?" quickly he swings both his escrima sticks with skillfulness, assuming a fighting stance with a confident smile.

"Only if you think you can defeat me."

She suddenly dashes towards him. But before the werewolf could even get to him, Nightwing flips over her and delivers a kick to her back. And though the beast loses a little bit of her equilibrium, she doesn't flinch and turns to him next.

Amidst the trading blows of these two, the rest of the group was watching quietly their fight until Alfred finally reaches them and stands side by side alongside Bruce.

"I'm glad to finally see master Dick showing his cheerful self once more."

Bruce nods his head slightly.

"Indeed. He has gained confidence over these last days."

"...Still, that doesn't change the fact that he needs to improve himself further." Damian takes a step closer to his father, standing with arms crossed while watching Grayson dodging a punch nonchalantly "It's true that he got faster and stronger now, but if he wishes to learn self control he must be willing to take more risks, all the more if there is a chance of losing himself in the process."

"That won't happen."

This time it's Barbara who approaches Damian, Bruce and Alfred. Her long red hair blows in the wind as she walks, making her adjust it with her hands with the same delicacy as her steps "He's been dedicating wholeheartedly to this, though I can see that he still doubts himself."

Their talk is interrupted by a sudden loud and blunt sound. Their attention is brought to the silver werewolf who has just punched the trunk of a tree instead of Nightwing, who was once more avoiding her attacks and using the seconds of advantage to deliver a roundhouse kick to the creature's side. The fight was lasting longer, proving that what Damian said was true. If it was any of them fighting her like this instead, there wouldn't be that much struggle. Not without resorting to some tricks or equipment.

Rachel tries to bite Nightwing once more when she turns to him, but he only dodges by backflipping some feet away from her. She takes the opportunity to press on him and charges quickly, trying to reach him before he could land properly, however he didn't need to. Instead of landing on his next flip, he uses his right arm, using his own momentum to deliver a kick on her right knee.

Caught off guard, she receives the full blow and falls, leaving her to watch a escrima stick pointed to her face in the next second.

"Play dead." says Nightwing humorous. Rachel snarls but he doesn't mind and just smiles.

"Good girl." his joy just added more annoyance to the silver werewolf's glare.

"I was taking easy..." says Rachel looking away out of embarrassment.

"Wait! What is that? Do I hear a sore loser whining?"

"Your turn..." she was already rolling her eyes.

"What? Do you wanna play fetch?" He turns to a side and starts throwing one of his sticks, making it circle in the air before landing perfectly on his hand. Again and again he does so, teasing Rachel in jest with a side glare.

"Enough!"

Faster than before, the werewolf jumps on Nightwing who, although taken by surprise, tries to step aside, but in vain. The creature was already lifting him from the ground by holding him by his waist with both her arms. While he struggles to leave her embrace, the escrima sticks fall from his hands. When his moans of pain finally gets louder, she tosses Nightwing on the ground. He lands hard and away from her.

"The fun is over, Dick. Just do it." her paws shift on the grass and earth, longing to make her hinderlegs sprint. But instead she walks, bringing herself closer and closer to the fallen young man, who was still struggling to get up. Her long and furred silvered tail moves graciously, before she finally stops in front of him.

Though he wasn't seriously injured, he couldn't say he wasn't hurting. It took him more seconds than the usual to finally lean on the ground and uphold on one of his legs. He then faces the silvered werewolf, who was now crossing her strong arms and looking condescending to him. Despite her hubris, her ears were attentive to every move he is or was about to make.

He knew what he had to do, but his hesitation wouldn't let him. Not yet. Although it was true that he was more confident than in the last train sessions, he couldn't help but look upon his friends before attempting anything. From their looks they were as anxious as him, waiting for his response.

If that was what he needed to do to prove not only for them but mainly for himself that he was now in control of _that_ , then he would have to dare and take that step. That much he knew… but what it would take? He could feel his fear building up, but not out of not changing, but rather for imagining the worst outcomes for not learning how to control that _thing._ Of how he could hurt his friends in the most gruesome ways for not learning how to control himself.

His attention is brought to the ground beneath him, with most of his hair shadowing his face from the distracting glares around him. A leg suddenly comes flying towards his chest, but Nightwing doesn't even flinch and catches that long and silvered furred foot with a single arm, surprising even Rachel. His face was still hidden by his hair, and before he could say anything, black fur emerge from his hand quickly, as on the rest of any skin that was uncovered by his uniform. The snout and the pointy black ears are the next ones, with the sudden surprise making Rachel pulls her legs and move some steps away to face what was now rising in front of her. Finally his long and black furred tail is the last one to show before he stands up completely. He opens his deep blue eyes only to look upon a smirking silvered creature.

"Don't disappoint me." she says.

That apparently was the signal for him to move. In a sudden movement, he darts towards her with both hands and its claws pointed at the female werewolf. She swiflty moves to her side and catches his arm, throwing him on the ground in full force, only to hear a whimper coming from the fallen black creature.

"It seems that we still have some work to d..."

The pain comes together with the blow on her left leg. Only when she falls she understands what has just happened. Kicking up from his back, the black werewolf was getting up and taking a fighting stance, with both arms assuming a low hand guard stance.

"Oh, ho! Now we are talking!" as quickly as she has fallen, the silver werewolf recovers herself and dashes towards Nightwing, who doesn't move until she is just some inches away from him. He then steps to the side and pivoting away. With that he reaches up and forcefully takes hold of her right hand at the wrist. She whimpers in pain, but Nightwing ignores her and finishes his move, driving his hip back into hers with the continued pivoting motion and throwing her on the ground.

Though the pain, it is a grin that greets him.

"I thought we have lost you at first, but you were finally able to defeat me like this, Grayson. How does it feel, uh? To be at last in full control of oneself?"

Nightwing opens his now long mouth, only to return some growls to her.

She sighes while getting up and dusting off her fur "That's just gibberish. Or may I say wolfish?" she chuckles only to be glared in frustration by Nightwing "Look, I can't understand a thing of what you are saying! How many times have I told you that? It's not that simple to learn how to talk in that form. Your mouth and vocal cords have changed, Dick, so of course you will have to learn how to use them again."

Nightwing then starts to gesture, trying to communicate with sign language. Although it was a bizarre sight, it was still a bit funny to see a big and frightening werewolf using hand signs to speak. Rachel tried her best to not snicker.

"I . have lost . myself . back then." he gestures.

"You did, uh? Hm..." she replies in a more serious tone.

His black furred clawed hands keep gesturing quickly "At least . it lasted . less . than before."

"Hm… Still, some seconds of lack of control can be deadly… what should we do, then? What should we d…?"

Rachel's attention is brought to Bruce, Damian, Barbara and Alfred who were walking towards then. A smile then shows up on her face, what adds up to Nightwing's confusion, who has just stopped gesturing to wonder what was she thinking.

"I think I've just had an idea..." she whispered, though Nightwing still could hear clearly… his pointy ears were already upright to pick up the approach of his friends. Rachel was now becoming human in front of him, with her getting smaller and the silver fur retreating. Nightwing seemed that was about to do the same, with him looking at her and inhaling already, but she signaled him to not do it. He complies without questioning, despite the fact he couldn't say anything anyway without resorting to gestures again.

The footsteps were getting louder. He didn't even need to look to know that the closer one was Bruce.

"Dick, are you okay?"

Dick takes a quick glance first, still wondering if that form was not at least… uncomfortable to be next to.

Babs and Damian were the next ones to get to them before he could even gesture back, with Alfred just behind them.

"How are you feeling, Dick?"

Hearing Babs' voice made his shyness go away immediately, to the point of making him at least face his friends. That was the first time that they got that close to him while in this form, since until now he has only trained inside the control room in the cave, and they were always watching from above. He couldn't say that he didn't have mixed feelings about this, but right now, seeing all his friends close to him like that despite his monstrous appearance, was a bit reassuring.

"Okay." His thumb and index of his right hand meet, making a circle while the remaining finger point up slightly separated. His large lips curve a little, showing a bit of his canines in an attempt to display a subtle smile, which didn't work quite well, with his grin still being a little bit looming. For his luck, that didn't seem to be troublesome for the rest of them.

"Not yet." interrupts Rachel "While his progress is remarkable, there is still more room to growth."

"He is still losing a bit, isn't he?" Damian was already crossing his arms and looking defiantly up to Grayson, as if reprimanding him. Dick just looks away out of uneasiness.

However, it was Rachel who got surprised.

"How did y…?"

"His body language was saying it all. Grayson may be reckless sometimes, but not mindless in his movements. I'm certain that my father and even Gordon noticed that."

Barbara nods her head in consent, to which Bruce steps in.

"I can see that Dick is really improving, but if there is more that can be done for him then I think we should try. What do you suggest, Rachel?"

She clears her throat before answering. Rachel was not used to see Bruce being that open to suggestions.

"Damian has just said what I was just about to tell you. And although I wish I could stay longer and keep training him, I can't. And from my last call, it seems that soon I'll have to deal with some business from Spyral. So…"

She looks again to Nightwing before looking back to Bruce and the others. Dick probably won't like her answer, but she couldn't see any other way around.

"… I suggest that he stays like that for some time… maybe a day or two…"

She didn't even manage to finish her sentence with all the growling and other loud sounds coming from the angered Nightwing, which got even Barbara and Alfred out of surprise, making them step back a bit. But that didn't seem to be the case with Bruce and Damian, who just kept observing him in silence, yet alerts.

"Just let me finish, Grayson!" shouted Rachel "You think that it is easy? That it's just a matter of not wanting to slice off your friends? Don't underestimate your condition! You may be talented, but that doesn't mean that you won't have to work your ass off for this! Remember: until we discover a cure, you **will** learn to control yourself!"

Nightwing was already gesturing in a crazy speed, to which Rachel dismiss annoyed:

"… What it has to do with it?! Everything! It's not just a matter of learning how to change, but being comfortable with it. And I cant tell that you are feeling the opposite of it! I can still see the disgust and dread in your eyes every time that you change, Dick."

The worried looks in Bruce and the others makes Dick averts his face. He didn't want to admit it…

...but she was right.

Rachel sighes. However, instead of pity, there was a glimpse of compassion in her eyes that shifts something in Nightwing, making him assess her in a calmer manner now.

"I know that it sounds easy for me to say it but believe me, the only way that I know of becoming at least not afraid of this side of yours is getting used to it. And to get used with it, you need to spend at least some time like this. How about it?"

The great and black lupine beast turns to his silent friends. Although they were mostly calm, there was still a restlessness in the air that even Bruce couldn't hide it amongst them. It's true that he has to change time from time, and if he could, he would never change into that _thing_ , specially for that long period of time. However the investigation hasn't been going anywhere, to the point of making Bruce resort to more desperate manners. And Dr. Victoria October still hasn't given any news about a feasible cure…

He looks back to Rachel and only nods.

"It's settled then. Make sure to not change back for at least 24h, alright? And don't do it before talking to me. I need to know how are you feeling before knowing that you can move on or not. Is that clear?"

Nightwing answers with a thumbs up in a dull manner. She couldn't blame him for feeling down, but that was utterly necessary.

Her yawn breaks their uneasiness.

"If you don't have anything to say, then I'll take my leave. After all this exercise, I need a bath." Another yawn and stretch comes, and without ceremony, Rachel enters the manor, leaving behind Nightwing and his friends to mind their business in privacy.

The evening's wind gently blows through the trees of the garden, chiming its leaves and caressing the silent group. In the next second, it is Barbara who approaches Dick and kindly taps his back. Though he could feel the smoothness of her skin, there was some still some shaking from her hand. It was not that noticeable, and it was obvious that she was trying her best to hide it, but still, he could feel it.

"It's getting chilly, isn't it?" she says with a slight smile "How about we get in?"

Although she would never admit that she was still afraid of him, there she was, trying to treat him the best as she could. And even if he was able to say something, at that moment he wouldn't know how to express his gratitude.

Not only towards her, but them as well. Dick looks then at his friends and nods to all of them, before following Barbara inside the mansion.

Bruce, Damian and Alfred, though, stay behind.

After several seconds, Damian gets besides Bruce.

"Father… are you sure that this is going to work? I mean..."

"Damian, I've told you before, she doesn't have a motive to betray us."

* Tt * "If you say so… I'll not persist in this matter any further with you. At least not while she plays her part and helps us. However, that doesn't mean that I'll not keep an eye on her. She may have argued that that call was from the Director, and her story may have been convincing, but she is from Spyral after all."

Now it's Alfred who steps besides Damian and places his hand over his shoulder "If I may, Master Damian, I think that it may be insightful to learn to trust people more, especially those close to us."

Damian pulls away his shoulder and starts walking towards the door. Before reaching it though, he stops.

"From what I've learned from this family, Pennyworth, the most dangerous foes that we have ever faced precisely took advantage of that approach." without a care, the young boy's back proceeds his distancing and blends itself in the shadows of the manor's interior.

However, it is not the silence that fills the air of the now dusky gorgeous garden.

"I confess that I can't blame him for thinking like that, sir. After all, we indeed had our share of unsettling circumstances..."

Bruce sighes.

"Alfred, I've keeping an eye on her since that day, making sure that her past wouldn't interfere in her future. Or others' futures... I hoped that she eventually would be able to overcome her grief, but it seems that it became her anchor instead."

"And you can blame her for that, sir? As you well know, that's one of heaviest ones to lift."

"I'm not blaming her, Alfred. I'm blaming myself. I should have been able to do something."

"You did the best you could, sir. Regrettably, some wounds take more time to heal."

"… If they heal at all." * sigh * "I just hope that I can prevent that with Dick. If we never find a cure, at least I wish I can provide the guidance that I couldn't give to Rachel."

"… more than you already have, sir?" mildly smiles Alfred.

"If it's to ensure his happiness, there is never an enough."

Despite the gratitude that he was feeling towards Alfred, Bruce doesn't look back and walks in the manor. Alfred followed next, still admiring his master's passion. Master Bruce is the Batman, but regardless of how tough the others, and even himself, would see him, when it comes to parenthood he still feels as helpless as a child. However, he would always be there for him, for Master Dick… for all of them.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the late, but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thanks for your reviews and tips, they really inspire me and help me. Feel free to leave more anytime ;)  
**

 **Now for the writing tips:**

 **Tip #6:** Before even starting writing, make sure to think not only about the overall story, but specially its central characters. Usually in fanfics it's common to see that the protagonist is the one that gets the most attention from the writer, but the same care should be given to the villain and the support characters. A compelling villain is essential for a good story. So much so, that if you don't think of a good motive for his/her plot, connecting his backstory, reasoning and feelings to it, it won't matter how well the rest of the characters are written, nor their great characterization, it will feel plain and shallow (and I hope that I'm indeed managing to follow this tip).

Alongside the villains, the support characters need their time to be build as well. Most amateur writers fear that they may take the spotlight from the protagonist if they have a little more time, but that's a mistake. Unless you forget the theme and the protagonist relation to it, that won't happen. And why is that so important? Because it's the support characters that drive the protagonist in the story. It's them who compel him to take up the challenge, as well it's them who shape his growth. Specially here, in Nightwing's case, who is known to be a character that has lots of friends and cares deeply about them. So, keep in mind that support characters are not only there to love or help to fight the villain. Think about the Avatar the Last Airbender cartoon, for example. Look how great and how well wriiten its characters are, to the point that even if it's given an entire episode for a support character, we will yearn for it and enjoy it. However, the more support characters you have, the more challenging it will be to balance all of this, so be careful to not bite off more you can chew. Bleach for example represented well this situation for me. That's because when it comes to fanfics, specially if I'm writing it for fun, I like to write small stories, in opposite of a convoluted one. And after writing some chapter I realized that my Bleach fanfic would become gigantic with all those captains... it made it's way to the bin, unfortunately. It was suposed to be simple and fun, but due the enormous number of characters it was too much for me to handle it in a way that would not become too complex and ruin the fun of writing it.

Of course, you can't exaggerate as well, and my last chapter may have seemed such a case since it's almost entirely dedicated to Rachel's past, and believe me, I had my share of doubts of writing all of her story or just a key scene (writing for example only the scene when Batman finds her in that bloody scenery). However, like I said before, it was not just because it was cool; telling her backstory like that was more compelling, and more important, it will indeed have an impact on the theme, on the ending of the story, and consequently on Nightwing.

 **May this tip be helpful for you, fellow readers and writers :) That's it for today. I hope next time I can bring the chapter 10 faster than this one. I have some ideas for it already and even how to start writing it, so at least I think I will not suffer from a w** **riter's block** **this time. I can tell at least, for example, that it will be certainly more centered on Nightwing.**

 **May you all have a nice weekend! Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10

It has been three days already. Three extremely exhaustive days. From those kind that I've not experienced since my days as Robin. It's not simply because of the training. That I can say pretty much, given the time I usually get around this stuff. No, when it comes to that, it's always a matter of time and prowess to me. However, things are different this time. Regardless of my skills, of all my training, I don't think I'll ever get used this… uneasiness.

My first day was the most challenging one. Though I was still me the entire time, there was a feeling of anxiety growing inside of me that I couldn't explain. And the more the time passed, the more my mind was becoming foggy and alien to me. As if my own body was rejecting me somehow by an unknown inner force. That terrible urge, from my first days since this whole mess started, came back to plague me then. Only when Rachel explained to me what was the cause of all of it that I came to realize how tenuous is the line that I'm walking on right now. Dealing with these pernicious feelings and yet balancing this ridiculous newfound strength certainly is taking its toll, psychologically speaking. I even broke some things by accident: two glasses and a plate paid the price. If all of that was not enough, that nightmare on my second night made sure that even my sheets aren't safe from these claws of mine.

I calmly inhale the damped nightly air, trying to set my body and mind to relax. I was told to stay here and do this exercise during these times, before she said her farewell to us this afternoon. It will help me to calm down and center myself, according to her. And though I'm grateful for all that she has done for me, I don't want to think more of her last words than I already did. I'm tired of being preached at. If anything, I just wanna chill for a while.

The crickets are louder than the usual, yet they are not a bother. On the contrary, it is a reminder of the little things that are getting more distant from me than it was before. I can hear all of it more vividly than ever: from the rattle of the leaves and the dry cracks of the big oak, to the swaying of the grass. Two fireflies are flickering nonstop in front of me, dancing before disappearing into the more distant part of the garden. From there, I can see something that my human eyes would never allow me during the day: between some trees, an owl just captured a moth in midair.

All these new sensations and feelings were overwhelming at first, but finally they are more manageable now to the point that I can at least enjoy some moments of inner peace without totally give in to this incessant restlessness.

For a while, it was nice. To leave aside his problems for a brief moment like that was a rare opportunity. Still, it only lasts so long as his unrest comes creeping back to him.

At first it was difficult for Dick to get used to these strange and large hind legs and walking on his toes, but these days moving was one of the few things that helped him keep these nasty feelings at bay.

He gives his back to the nightly garden, going towards the illuminated and warm interior of the manor.

The first thing that appears before him upon entering is an empty kitchen. Its inner lights were still off, and though he could still see through the dark, it's not his eyes that are demanding his attention anymore, but his muzzle. He follows it towards the fridge, lips slightly drooling without his notice. He then finally opens it in search for any meat that would satisfy him. Cooked or raw, any would do, though the raw ones would be the most appetizing. Disgusting, yeah. Delicious? For sure! However, he made sure that no one would see him like this. He didn't need to bother anyone with this newfound taste, right?

His eyes promptly goes with gusto to a juicy raw tenderloin. He could feel the tenderness in his fingers and even his mouth couldn't wait for it...

"Could you leave the tenderloin for me this time?"

Caught off guard, Grayson looks behind him, only to find Bruce turning on the kitchen's lights.

He didn't know what to say, besides looking back and forth to Bruce and the bloody meat in his hand dripping on the floor.

"… I knew that you were skipping meals with us for some reason, Dick. Though it was not hard to find out why when even Alfred was taken by surprise by not noticing our shortage of meat sooner."

"Ha! It's true… Alfred would never overlook... something like that" a more guttural version of Dick's voice comes out of his jaws, and without ceremony, he swallows the whole piece, licking the remaining blood on his lips before looking back timidly to a more serious and arm folded Bruce.

"You didn't need to hide any of this from us."

"I couldn't… not to Alfred or Babs… not..."

"Not even me, Dick?"

Hustles of leaves are heard from the oaks outside. For a couple of seconds, the two figures stare at each other: the smaller one with calmness, the taller one with sadness…

… mixed with an increasing annoyance.

"And what exactly did you want me to… say?" he didn't shout but Dick's voice was certainly firmer and deeper.

"It's true that you have never faced this before. It must have been... terrifying."

"Terrifying?!" his arm furiously sweeps over the counter. The breaking sound of glasses disputes with his shout "Try abominable! Disgusting! Revolting!". His claws draw his eyes away from the shame of looking Bruce in the eyes.

"Dick! Please, calm down!" there was no anger in Bruce's command, but that rigidness of his was still unnerving. He knew too well that soldier attitude of his, trying to bury deep down his fear in order to face the storm. To not let others ever find out his uncertainty. He didn't dare to look at him, not when that same pitiful and fearful eyes of Babs or Alfred were waiting for him… he couldn't… not anymore.

A warmth touches his fur. He suddenly feels a hand being placed gently on his chest. And for his surprise, unshaken. He looks down to Bruce, only to find not pity nor fear, but sadness.

"I can't even imagine what you have been through, Dick. I should have noticed it before, instead of only desperately looking for clues on rooftops and alleys. We could have been through it together, made it less painful for you, at least."

Slowly, Grayson's hand goes towards his shoulder. But it suddenly stops before reaching it.

"I… I've failed you, Dick." he didn't avert his eyes. They were looking straight to his, in all their painful honesty.

"No. That's not true."

"What are you saying? You know that me and Dr. October didn't find a cure yet. And the case is far from closed."

Amidst all that distress something clicked inside Dick. In his despair to find a way to keep his family safe from him, he didn't notice it before. How could he not see how afflicted Bruce must have been during all these days? Barbara, Alfred, and even Damian couldn't hide their feelings, but Bruce? When Jason died he became even more workaholic and played this same tough act, but deep down we knew that his guilt was consuming him. Damn, even he couldn't reach him that time. If it wasn't for Tim, who knows what might have happened. But this time, it was his turn to make amends.

All out of sudden, taking even the Dark Knight by surprise, he let Bruce's sides feel his fur. Dick has just hugged him.

"You were always there for me, Bruce. Your words, your actions, your support… how can you say that we haven't been through this together? What is this, then?"

Silence takes place, only for an another hug come in reply.

"I will find a cure for you, Dick. Even if it takes years… no, my entire life, I will find it."

Dick shy a bit away from him "You don't need to carry this burden alone, Bruce. We are a family. We have always stuck together, for better or worse. Even if you don't find a cure, it won't matter for me as long as you and the others will be there by my side."

A smirk cross Bruce's semblance. He didn't expect any less. This optimism of his was one of the most admirable qualities that make him proud. In the darkest moments, Dick would become a beacon not only for himself, but even Bruce; helping him keeping the Batman from going too far in the dark, getting too tainted by it. Dick doesn't know, but it's actually him who owes he.

"Dick, did you notice it?"

"What?"

"You didn't speak slowly this time." smiles Bruce.

He taps the back of a surprised Dick, while both starts walking towards a more enlightened and welcoming hall.

Tucked away in the batcave, Damian was staring at the gigantic computer screen, what was loaded with several information and camera recordings, including face images of people from the same college class as the symbol from jacket of the suspect. A college class… one of the few clues that they could find until now. And their dead end. None of them have any suspicious connection that would lead to Nightwing, and regardless of their search through their information net, no scumbag have heard of a new player in Gotham, let alone a mercenary. The bastard have hidden his traces better than expected, even more than your average professional, which discards completely the thesis of a random act. That was quite obvious, besides the fact that he and his father are certain that who did this must have had at least a personal grudge against Grayson. However, none of the people from that college class have significant criminal records, with the exception of this guy named 'Max', a worthless criminal and drug addicted that can't even remember where he left his jacket last so we could trace back to the thief. His conclusion is that Max must have been so high that it was a miracle that he remembered that he still had a jacket like that. We couldn't find any criminal wearing it as well, nor knowing where they could have heard about it.

The next scenario unfortunately doesn't bring much hope. From what he was told and have researched, there is no way that one of Nightwing's villains could have done it. All these things required a level of skill way beyond any of them, or at least a better reason than simply turning him into a werewolf and leave him be. After all, if the suspect motivation was only for vendetta, there is no substantial gain out of this.

"Madness!" the boy shouts and smacks his chair arms out of frustration "There must be a logical reason behind this!"

Yes, he thought about it already: the crime motive. If a vendetta doesn't sound a clear motivation behind it, then that leaves a second option cited by his father: whoever did this must be trying to reach not only Nightwing, but Batman as well. There are not many who knows that Nightwing was a former Robin, and even so they made sure to consider each one of his father's villains. De facto, Dr. Strange was one of the most feasible that they could think of, but he wouldn't be so meticulous. Quite the contrary, he would leave as many 'breadcrumbs' as possible. Joker was an option as well, due the very mad factor behind this plan, but again, he is even worse than Doctor Strange when it comes of being discrete.

The more he thought about the true reason behind it, the more frustrated he would become. They still need more leads before making some reasonable link, however, at this point, the crime motive is the only thing left to reveal any opened doors. Or sheer luck. And he hated even think about this last 'option'. No, he couldn't count on it. Something that can't even be considered an alternative. A testimony of his incompetence.

And speaking about the case.

"I hope you are not here to convince me to rest or do some frivolous task. I'm not done yet." the boy says it without moving nor looking back from his chair. He has heard the footsteps some seconds before, but decided to ignore them until he could organize better his thoughts about this case.

"Well, if you call 'eating a meal' a frivolous task..."

It has been days since he has heard that voice. Could it be… Damian immediately turns on his chair, finding Grayson just standing there, wearing his informal clothes as if nothing happened.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"It seems that your training is finally over."

"Indeed. It seems so." smiles Grayson back "Well, how about you leave the night shift for the nocturnal creatures?"

 _Hm… cracking poor jokes already? Are his mood swings over?_ "You seem… chipper than the last few days."

"I just had a nice meal and a good talk. As you should. Now, just go already. You know how Alfred gets if we don't get to eat hot meals."

 _He surely seems to be the old Grayson._ "Fine. But just a reminder: you know that your training is not over yet, right? Before we left her at the airport, Rachel was adamant about this final test to make sure that you are able to uphold your... 'situation' properly until we find a cure."

"I don't know if I'm ready yet..." In a sigh, seriousness replaces his traces of joy.

"We took measures to make sure that everything is going to be okay, you know that." Damian walks towards Grayson, but stops just beside him, avoiding to look back "If you are not ready now, you will never be. I don't like to repeat what others say, specially coming from that woman, but she is right in one thing: fear is your greatest enemy right now. Don't let it prevent you from leaping. You are a flying Grayson after all, aren't you?"

The young man turns around, but finds Damian already walking silently towards the stairs.

 _Like father, like son_. He thought. If Damian looked back at him, perhaps he would still find Dick smirking.

He looks back at the computer, where he knew his puzzle awaited for him. He wasn't as good as Bruce or Tim, but he was still trained by Batman, what makes him more than capable for a detective work. _To say the least,_ he grins. Besides, that would still be a somewhat relaxing thing to do, knowing what he was about to do in the next hours.

He cracks his knuckles and stretches his arms, walking casually towards the batcomputer.

He doesn't know for how long he has been sitting there, but that movement behind him wouldn't lie to him.

"Dick, it's time."

That was enough to draw his attention from the huge computer screen. Though his voice was lighter than when he is dressed as Batman, Bruce was almost finished, with him already putting on his cowl.

"Right. I will get ready."

He leaves the computer and goes directly for the lockers. His uniform was there, but with a new gadget of what seemed to be a belt. He glimpses back to Batman, who was already inside the Batmobile, preparing it for the night. Without further ceremonies, Dick puts on his uniform. And in a few minutes later, he is already going towards the car.

"Are you sure that you tested this thing?" asks Nightwing while pointing to his new belt.

"You know the answer already. Don't worry, its electric current is as strong and efficient as the Batmobile's." Batman was too busy pushing some buttons before finally starting the engines and opening the hatch.

"If you say so..." if it wasn't for Bruce's and Damian's talk, he wouldn't be so confident of doing this. It's funny how he needed a lecture from 13 years old kid to remind him of what made him, him.

Nightwing goes inside in a single and gracious leap. The Batmobile's hatch closes as soon as he is in, and the car runs, leaving behind a loud motor echo in the hangar.

In a few seconds, the subterranean trail ends before them, with its opened gate showing some woods outside, in the outskirts of a nighttime Gotham.

"You know, that reminds me of old times. Maybe if we are lucky, we can find the Condiment King today. Last time it was Killer Moth… I hear with your second absurd villain, you get a free Kite Man."

 _Okay, I'm cool. We are cool. I just need to keep talking and he won't even notice it._

"… Are you nervous?"

 _Dammit, Bruce! Why you have to be so... you?_

"Me? Pff! I'm fine! We are just doing a patrol, and I'm wearing my last trend customized belt which, I must say, it really goes well with the color of my eyes. C'mon, you can tell me, Bruce, it was yours or Babs idea? Because I'm sure it couldn't have been Damian's."

"Just a reminder: the belt is shock and water proof, and has a voice user interface that picks up commands up to 100 meters."

"Phew! That's a sensible tech. So, which command did you program in this thing to… you know, zap me? I hope it wasn't something like 'sit, boy'."

"..."

 _Usually_ _with_ _him being silent, serious and just driving like this mean_ _s_ _one out of two things: he isn't caring about my joke, or..._

"Oh, don't you dare! Just tell me: you guys didn't do it, did you?"

"… We didn't. It's just a simple command."

 _Well, let's assume it's the first option then._

The lights of the city become brighter and closer, surrounding them in a matter of minutes. Several buildings slide across the streets while the Batmobile hurries. Dick watches not only the houses and flats come and go, but the Gothamites looking or pointing at them on both sides as they pass through the streets. He never gets used to it, especially when it comes to children pulling their parents clothes just to point out that Batman is going to action. In his early days as Robin he would feel privileged and proud. Well, it's true that that didn't change much, but now besides this, he feels inspired as well. Inspired of doing good, of helping these people.

Which was precisely why, if he could, he wouldn't be out here. However, at the same time if he isn't, he could jeopardize not only his friends, but the Gothamites as well. This was the only way to be sure that he wouldn't lose control and hurt someone.

They stop. The hatch opens and Batman gets out in a jump. Nightwing follows next, knowing that they have just stopped next to the GCPD building, where the Bat-signal could be seen on top of it, shining through the starry night of a busy Gotham.

Both former mentor and mentee shoot their grappling hooks at the same time. They would usually get to the rooftop simultaneously, but that wasn't the case, with Nightwing getting on top faster than Batman. He only notices it when he is already there and greeting Jim, though Batman steps there a second before commissioner Gordon turns around.

"Well, this seems familiar." says Jim while throwing out a cigarette butt.

"What's the problem?" asks Batman

"How can we help?" adds Nightwing

"We received a strange email this morning. Our men tried to track down its mailer, but in vain. It seems that they've probably used a VPN to hide their IP, or whatever that means." *sigh * "I'm getting too old for this."

"What the email says?" asks the Batman.

Gordon gets his smartphone out of his pocket, touch its screen and arranges his glasses: " 'I offered you the light, only to see you resign to become a prisoner alongside others and dwell deeper in the darkness of the cave, watching my shadows projected on the wall. But if my light is too bright to be seen through your eyes, I shall dispel the shadows and show what truly surrounds you.' "

"I can see that it's related to the Plato Cave allegory."

"But I can't imagine Riddler sending something like this." replies Nightwing as well.

"I thought the same. But this is not the first time that someone sends a message to you guys through us. That's why..."

A sudden loud sound comes from behind the trio.

"Commissioner!" a young officer runs desperately out of the opened door, breathing heavily in his hurry.

"What happened, boy?" not only Gordon, but even Batman and Nightwing are taken by surprise.

"It's Poison Ivy, sir. She has just escaped Arkham Asylum and is going towards the Westward Bridge!"

Both Batman and Nightwing look immediately towards the west side. Indeed, there was a huge smoke coming from somewhere what would be the Asylum.

The Dark Knight's comm is the next thing calling for their attention in the next second. He immediately draws it, allowing Dick to read its screen as well.

'Abandon _hope_ all ye who enter here'.

 **And that's the end of chapter 10. The ending is getting closer now, and I hope you guys are having fun as much as I am by writing this fanfic. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions, please, leave a review. It would be really nice to hear more of your voices :)**

 **I'd like to address to the fact that yes, Bruce and Dick are close like I showed here, although I must say that it's rare for them to be like this. It only happens in important or critical moments, since Batman is a pretty reserved person, and well, seeing one of his Robins becoming a creature like a werewolf and with no prospect of a cure, is certainly an extremely dire situation for Batman to let his human side speak a little more loud here. It's more common in comics than you think, that I assure you. What makes his character so incredible in my opinion is exactly seeing a human being such as he, with all his physical and psychological limitations, overcoming even the impossible. This strength of his comes in different ways, most of the time with determination and courage, but in some rare cases, even in the form of admitting his guilt. All of that, and the way he defines himself by his pain and channels it in acts of heroism is what makes him a hero so compelling to me.**

 **In Nightwing's case it's a bit different. Although Batman is an incredible character, I can't help but like Nightwing even more. Batman let his pain drive him, but Nightwing, even though he went trough the same tribulations as Batman, chose to let his hope and optimistic view of life guide him. His horrible past and the guidance he received by his new family and friends gave him a strength that goes beyond pain and tragedy. It's something that I can't manage to do it, and that's precisely why I admire him so much. He is able to be true to himself, going through all the painful experiences that his past and his life as a hero throws at him, and still give a smile, deliver punchlines, and live his life in a lighter manner, without losing sight of his way. And doing all of this with him still being a hero!**

 **Well, I think I don't have a writer tip for you guys this time. So, I'll leave you with the promise that the next chapter will have plenty of action. See you 'till then! Peace!**


End file.
